Crossing The Straight Edge Savior
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Trixie doesn't know what she wants. She parties everyday, but what happens when she is forced to live with her brother who turns out to be CM Punk? Longer summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Trixie

**This is my newest story. And the idea for this didn't come from Raw with Jericho talking about Punk's family. This idea has been swimming around in my mind for a while now.**

**Summary: Trixie doesn't know what she wants outta life and she is trying to figure out everything. She loves to party, do drugs and drinking every night. But as she is figuring out her life, her parents ship her off to her brother, who happens to be the Straight-Edge superstar CM Punk. He wants her to change her life around but is it something she wants? Phil and his soon to be wife are there to help her through everything. She gets everything figured out and see's that maybe she belongs in the WWE with her brother. She was always close with Phil, until he headed off to be a wrestler and got together with Tara. Trixie blames everything that happens between herself and Phil on Tara, but who's the one to be blamed? Needless to say Tara and Trixie don't get along.**

**Warning: Drug use, alcohol use, and I'm sure sex will be in here at some point (Straight, guy slash along with some femslash)**

**That's everything and enjoy the story!**

"Trix it's all you girl." Cassie told me. I moved the plate with the two white lines on it closer to me and snorted that shit up like it was nothing. This weeks latest episode of Raw was playing. "It's funny how that douche is your brother Trix." I looked at the screen to see CM Punk and Mark Henry wrestling in the ring. I rolled my eyes glad I had nothing to do with him anymore.

"He would flip his lid if he saw his baby sister getting high off her ass wouldn't he?" I asked taking the blunt that was being passed around. I looked at the tv taking a long hit of the blunt letting the weed do it's magic.

"I can see it now Trix." Cassie said not wanting a hit. She wasn't like me, she would get high every so often but I did it everyday. It helped me cope and deal with my life. Or sometimes like now I did it for the hell of it.

"I don't have to worry about that ever happening. He wants nothing to do with me anymore." I said like it was nothing, but it hurt that he didn't want anything to do with me. He used to be my best friend. That's when I got hooked onto drugs and drank. I never talked to him anymore but my parents did all the time. We use to be close then his wrestling career took off and he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Go figure huh. Plus that bitch of a girilfriend came along. Then what little bit of a relationship we had was gone. I got a good laugh when Jericho dumped the booze all over Punk, that was priceless. I finished off the blunt I had and left with Cassie, laughing at random shit all the way back to my house. Feeling free as bird, no worries what so ever. That's when my life was perfect. When I didn't have a care in the world.

"Trixie, get the hell up." I groaned and rolled over pulling the blanket over my head. I heard foot steps getting closer and closer to me then the blanket got pulled off of me.

"What the hell?" I yelled getting up.

"I'm sick of your shit around here. So get your crap and get out of my house."

"You know I have no where else to go." I exclaimed.

"You should've thought about that before you blew your damn money on cocaine."

"It's my money I'll spend it how the hell I want to spend it." I snapped at my mother.

"Trixie your 24 years old it's time to grow the hell up and get on with your life." So what I wanted to spend my time partying and having a good time. I didn't know what else to do with my life right now and partying just seemed to be the thing to do. I just shrugged my shoulders at her and went to walk around her. "That's it Trixie you're going to go stay with your brother and maybe he can knock some sense into that head of yours. He's already said you could come out whenever I got tired of you." I turned to look at my mother. She couldn't be serious right now? I would not go live with that man. I would rather live on the streets then stay with him. I saw her leave something on my bed before walking out. I slowly walked over picking it up. Damn it all to hell. A fucking plane ticket to Lockport, Illinois. They would rather dump me on my all to famous brother because they didn't want to deal with me, isn't that something for you. Yea sure I should've been out and on my own now, but I wasn't. I paid what bills I had to and helped out around the house. I just wanted to party every night, and that didn't leave much money left over for my place. I wouldn't go and they sure in the hell weren't going to make me. I slipped a hoddie over my head leaving the hood up, walking out of the house.

If you haven't figured it out by now, my older brother is none other then CM Punk or Phillip Jack Brooks. I hated him at the moment. Because he knew what he wanted out of life, it was assumed that I did to. But the truth was I didn't have a clue and I let partying take away from the fact I'm scared to even figure out what I wanna do with my life, it will never be good enough for everyone else so I just quit trying. I'll never be as good as Phil, so I didn't see the point in trying.

"Trix wait up." I heard pulling me outta my thoughts. I turned around and saw Cassie.

"What's up Cassie?" I asked once she caught up with me.

"Me? What's up with you? You've never been up this early for the past 2 years."

"My bitch of a mother woke me up, then had the nerve to kick me out and is sending me to live with my damn brother." I hissed out like it was venom. Hell it was.

"Take me with and it wont be so bad Trix." I knew she was kidding but it would keep me sane.

"Cassie pack your bags you're coming with me." I told her smirking. She shook her head knowing she just brought this upon herself.

"Fine." She muttered.

"Oh Cassie you know you wanna be around all the hot guys." She blushed alittle.

"Like you don't." She retored walking off.

"I'll be around to pick up tomorrow morning at 6. I don't care if your bags are packed or not." I yelled after her. She flipped me off and went on her way. With Cassie there things wouldn't be so bad. I walked back to my house for the night. I growled when I saw a damn rental car parked in the driveway. Did they really have to call him?

**Let me know what you think of the story so far! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Phil

Just knowing the superstar was here no doubt with that bitch of a girlfriend no less, made me skin crawl. Did they really have to call him to come escort me? I walked in slaming the door letting everyone know I was there, and I was pissed. Outta the four sets of eyes only two were glaring at me. My mother's and Tara's. Phil's eyes were soft but I couldn't read him. My fathers eyes were begging for me to change so I wouldn't ended up an alcoholic like him. My eyes once again falling onto Phil's we may be 9 years apart but I wasn't his kid sister anymore I could do as I pleased and he wouldn't stop me.

"Trixie don't fight us on this. You need the help, and I can help you." Phil said softly walking up to me. I glanced over at the bitch herself, I knew it would piss her off so what was my own sanity to mess with her. I smirked at her.

"Phil I can't promise you anything or that I'll even try but for the hell of it I'll go along with everything you say Philly boy." I told him.

"Oh you will do more then try Trixie." Tara got out.

"I don't care what you say Tara. You are nothing to me so I will do as I damn well please if you like it or not."

"Trix you will treat Tara with respect whether I'm around or not. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." I spit at him walking upstairs. "Oh and Philly boy Cassie will be coming with." His face dropped. It was no secret that he didn't like Cassie as she has been my best friend since I was little. But he blamed her for getting me hooked on drugs. It wasn't I did that on my own. I lived for the high you got. Cassie was the one to tell me I should quit and clean up my act. She was right but I never listned to her.

"Just fucking great." I heard Phil mutter. I laughed walking up to my room. I threw clothes out not wasting time to fold them. I heard my door open.

"What the hell do you want? Don't you think you ruined enough around here?" I asked none to happy.

"Listen here and listen good you little bitch. It wasn't me that ruined anything for you. Phil wanted nothing to do with you once he learned you were a drugie. I don't blame him. Why would he want people to know you of all poeple are his sister?" I so wanted to punch her lights out. Nothing was stopping me. That was until Phil walked in.

"Get your bitch of girlfriend outta here." I demanded. I was about ready to barf when he pulled her into a kiss. "You don't have to do that here, do you?" I snapped at them. Phil looked at me with an amused look on his face and Tara glared at me.

"Get use to it Trixie, it's what we do at our house." Tara bit out smirking wrapping her arms around Phil's waist. Phil had his hands on her waist.

"I'll get use to it the day you two are ok with me drinking and doing drugs." I bit out walking into my bathroom slamming the door shut. I rummaged through the medicine cabinet and pulled out the vicodin. I went to pop one into my mouth but Phil burst through the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Phil yelled taking the pill and bottle from me flushing it down the toilet. I looked at him wide eyed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

"Helping my sister have a better life for herself." He said dumping all the pills I had down the toliet and flushing it with a smirk on his face.

"That all costed me well over a grand for" I yelled at him following him around my room as he looked for the stash of drugs I had. He found my weed, my cocaine and what little meth I had. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. I went to get the drugs from him but Tara held me back. The chick was stronger then I thought.

"Trixie I'm doing this for you. You can hate me all you want right now, but one day you will be thanking me." He told me as he flushed it all.

"You are un-fucking-believable Phil. I hope you liked that Jack Daniels that Jericho poured down your mouth." I snapped going to close my suitcase.

"Not so fast Trix." I glared at Phil. "You will not be bring drugs into my house." He said going through the two suit cases I had packed. I hated this so much. He could keep me from bring drugs but he couldn't keep me from buying them when got to his house. "Don't you know how to fold clothes?"

"Yep but I didn't feel like it." I told him raising an eyebrow. He just shook his head putting everything back in and zipping it closed.

"We're gonna go get Cassie then we are leaving. Oh and make sure Cassie knows I will be making sure she doesn't bring drugs either. Which reminds me, Tara search her." I glared at Phil he wasn't serious was he? Of course he was. I growled at Tara as she searched me, not cool at all. They took my my lighter Phil keeping it for himself. "Grab your shit and lets go." Phil bit out. I grabbed my stuff following out of the house not wasting time to say bye to anyone. I threw my stuff into the car. Slipping into the backseat. Phil had did the same to Cassie, but she didn't have anything on her or in her stuff. Then we were off to the airport.

**That was chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you thought. And for the record Trixie belongs to me, Cassie belongs to Dani and Tara belongs to Lou! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: We can't do this again

_**This chapter changed the rating! You have been warned, but it's not till the end of the chapter. Anyways enjoy! :D**_

I sighed sitting down on the bed. I let my head fall in my hands. I heard voice's downstairs. One I could tell was Scotty. He was on the indy scene, you would know him better by Colt Cabana but he would always be Scotty to me, he would know where I could atleast get some Spice. The fake shit wouldn't be better then the good stuff but hell it would be fine. I walked out of my room and saw that Cassie was passed out. I walked downstairs seeing Scotty and Matt talking to Phil and Tara.

"Looky who finally makes an appereance." I rolled my eyes.

"Shove it Phil." I told him walking into the kitchen to find something to eat and something to drink. I groaned slamming the fridge door. "Why can't you guys have good food around here?" I asked yelling.

"Here" Tara said handing me some money and the keys. I looked at her funny. "Take Cassie and go get whatever kinda food you eat and whatever you drink besides booze and no drugs." I rolled my eyes at her and went upstairs to wake Cassie but I couldn't wake her so I left her be. I wasn't going to be that long anyways. I grabbed my hoodie and walked downstairs.

"Where's Cassie?" Phil asked.

"Asleep. I'll be fine." I told him walking to the door.

"Matt go with her." Phil told him. I sighed I really didn't need a babysitter.

"Yea because Matthew Korklan with his foot in a cast can keep me from doing drugs and drinking saying I can run away from the gimp." Matt looked down, but I didn't care about his feelings I didn't know who he was.

"Fine, Scott can go with you."

"Fine and I'll see where all the best dope is too." I could see Matt and Scott were trying not to laugh.

"Fine I'll go." Tara said getting up.

"I'll take my chances with the gimp."

"The name is Matthew." He snapped getting up with the help of his crutches.

"Whatever let's just go dude." I held the door open for him, figured I might as well play nice right now. "So you live around here or something?" I asked pulling outta the driveway.

"No I live in Tampa, just here visiting Scott and Phil. And before you ask no I don't know where you can get drugs at around here."

"That's fine and all but wanna fuck." I was being deadly serious about this. I didn't care if he had a girlfriend or not. I looked over at him and his face had paled. "Breathe dude."

"You can't be serious Trixie."

"Oh but I am serious about it."

"I'm your brothers friend a good friend. Even if I was tempted I couldn't do it."

"Your loss gimpy."

"Would you stop calling me that. I have a damn name."

"You're to easy rile all up. Ya know that." He rolled his eyes. "You're sure you don't wanna fuck, we don't have to tell Phil if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I don't really know you and you come off as this bitch and I'm not going to fuck someone I don't know."

"So if we spent more time together and became friends then you would fuck me."

"No that's not what I'm saying."

"Oh so you dont think I'm good enough."

"No that's not it either."

"Then what?" He sighed. I wanted to get to know him and sleep with him, but I wasn't one for a relationship ever. I liked my freedom way to much to be tied to someone. "You got a girlfriend?"

"No I'm single, but I don't just wanna randomly have sex with my friends sister."

"Why not? I'm a good a lay."

"Because it complicates things."

"How so?"

"Let's just drop it ok." He said getting out. I gave a little chuckle getting out myself.

"You really need to relax. I would really love to have sex with you, but I'm not gonna make you or even rape you."

"Gee thanks, now I'll sleep better." I rolled my eyes at him and got everything I would need.

"Need anything?" I asked him. He just shook his head. "Alright then." I paid for the stuff and we headed back to the house. We didn't say anything to each other which I found funny.

"You didn't get drugs or alcohol did you?" Phil asked.

"Nope just ask me new fuck buddy Matt." I said walking into the kitchen. I heard Scott spit his pepsi out laughing. I put the food away, grabbing a bag of chips and walking out. "Phil stop being so pissed about it. We didn't do anything I was kidding, god take a damn chill pill." I told him walking upstairs. I peaked in on Cassie and saw she moved and was in the shower. I slammed my bedroom door cranking my music up. I laid on my stomach on my bed in dire need of a high of any kind. My head shot up when the door flung open. "Come for that fuck now?" I asked turning over on my back.

"No I came to tell you that Phil, Tara and Scott left to hung out with a friends, and for some reason I'm stuck here with you and your friend even though I haven't seen her." I stood up knowing we had time since Cassie was in the shower. I slowly walked to him pulling my shirt off and letting my pants slide to the floor and stepping out of them. His eyes roamed my body, he flicked his tongue out over his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. His hands roaming my body. Somehow we made it to the bed. He was kissing down my stomach, my back arching as he went. He inched my panties down running his fingers over my skin. His tongue gliding over my clit. I moaned out softly. He kissed up my stomach letting his tongue dip in to my belly button. He attacked my neck with his lips, tongue and teeth. I got his pants and boxers pulled down, his memeber standing tall. I wrapped my legs around his waist getting him aligned with my pussy. He went to push in.

"Trixie wanna talk?" Cassie asked walking in. "Oh fuck, sorry." Cassie quickly got out seeing Matt on top of me. The door slammed shut. I sighed knowing Matt was going to say we shouldn't be doing this, and I would be stuck finishing off the job that he started. I gasped out when he pushed in. With every thurst he went faster and harder. I dug my nails into his back raking them down as my orgasm washed over me. Matt pulled out pumping his cock before shooting his hot white sticky cum all over my stomach.

"Consider yourself marked bitch." He said getting his clotohes put back on. He got his crutches and walked to the door. "This can't happen again Trix." He said before walking out. I got up sighing. I wasn't sure how I could never sleep with him again. We just finished and I needed his cock deep inside of me already. I stepped under the water closing my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends, New Job

The last few days went by slowly. I lashed out more then once since I didn't have anything to get me high. Matt had left heading back to Tampa so I couldn't sleep with him and get a good fuck in. I tried to sleep with Scott but he wouldn't budge on the matter so I was in a losing battle there. Finally I gave up, I tried to get him to tell me where I could find Spice or any drugs around here but he wouldn't tell me. Phil had something to do with that. Finally Sunday rolled around and we were off for Raw the next night. Phil and Tara gave me a list of people to avoid but I wasn't paying attention. Punk was going on about how he couldn't trust me around here so for his match he forced some blonde haired guy named Tyler to watch me.

"So you know where I can any drugs around this place?" Was the first thing I asked him.

"No not as of late I can't. I have been clean for the past year and half. I don't dare get another strike against my record. Hell I'm still paying for the first and only strike I got for smoking Spice with Evvy?" I looked at him. Who the hell was Evvy? He laughed. "Evvy is the name I call Matt Korklan, I like Evan better and Evvy is just a cute name."

"Oh he's a good fuck." I was only putting the truth out there. "Wait he smoked Spice?"

"Yea and did another drug but I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"I just met him a few days ago and he didn't say anything about it. He just doesn't seem the type to do drugs."

"You don't have to look the part to drugs." Tyler said. He was right about that. We sat in silence watching people around us. I really wish I could be with Cassie right now walking around getting in trouble with the other superstars and divas. Oh I really wanted to have a good friendly run in with Barbie, I would make sure she knew she was the worst diva ever.

"Why don't you ask him for a fuck in the showers?" I asked as he was busy checking out Ted. His face flushed.

"I couldn't do that."

"It's not that hard dude. Just walk up to him and ask."

"That's fine." I grabbed his arm pulling him with me.

"Oh Ted." I said getting his attention. He looked up at me trying to figure out who I was there was time for that later. I bent down by him so he was the only one that would hear. "10 mins meet Ty in the shower for a quick fuck before your match." He chocked on his fruit. Once he got that under control. He shot me a look of worry.

"H..h..h..how d..d..did" I put my finger on his lips.

"I didn't just Ty here fancies the pants off ya." Both Ted and Ty's face's turned a bright red. "I'm gonna leave you two to do whatever and I'm gonna find my friend." They didn't even hear me as they were busy eyeing each other up. I walked around a bit aimlessly for awhile and saw Cassie attached to Christain. I giggled as they headed into an empty locker room. I found myself back at Phil's locker room. Scott, Phil and Tara were all inside.

"I figured you'd be out trying to sleep with my coworkers." Phil said looking up at me.

"None of them got my attention like Scotty here. Or Matt but he's not around now is he? And Scott wont lighten up and have some fun."

"Wait I thought I told Ty to watch you."

"Oh you did but I think he's busy with Ted in the showers right about now." Phil just shook his head, a slight smirk on his face.

"You really need to find something other then sex, drugs, and booze Trixie."

"And you need to take that stick out of your ass and fuck my brother, maybe suck him off too. Then you wont be an uptight bitch." I snapped. Scott couldn't keep it in any longer and broke out in laughter. Phil chuckled a bit until Tara glared at him.

"What she's right, we haven't had sex in a few days." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And now dear brother you will be going longer with no sex. But peace I'm outta here."

"Oh no you don't" I turned around looking at Phil. "I talked to Vince and he thinks it's a good idea if you start being my manager. I'm not happy about that either, but this way I know your not getting into trouble. Vince even says if you can prove yourself and want to learn you can be a diva." My face fell. This was the last thing I wanted to be doing. I let a little chuckle out, me a diva yea right.

"You gotta be kiding me right?" I asked none to happy.

"Nope now come on." I followed behind Phil cursing under my breath the whole time. I was forced to wear Phil's shirt. As it would be revealed that I was his little sister. We went out for his promo and match, I was told to wear a hoodie so people would be guessing who I was. We walked out to his music but he stormed right to the ring instead of doing his normal thing. I sighed to myself walking behind him. He made his little speech about Jericho, I blocked most of it out as I looked around at all the fans. I could see why Phil enjoyed coming out here every week. It scared me to think I had something in common with this man. I stood outside the ring watching the match. I moved out of the way when the match went to the outside of the ring. I didn't get why I had to be his manager for, he was at the top, he had the wwe title, why did he need me for? Right as Phil got onto the ring apron ready to smash the monitor on Mark Henry out comes Jericho. With 2 pack's of beer. If he hadn't ragged on my brother I would've asked for one but I couldn't. Phil would always be my brother and I would always be on his side even if I did act like a bitch to him. I got into the ring as he was pouring beer over Phil. That's really crossing the line, obviously Phil didn't care as he argeed to this story line. Chris tossed the can at Phil getting a mic.

"Who the hell are you little girl?" Chris asked as I got into the ring. I had no clue what I was suppose to say as I wasn't givin a script, but I could only guess they were giving me the same control over what I said as they gave Phil.

"I'm your worst nightmare grandpa." I spit at him checking on Phil.

"Oh the girl has joke. But you didn't answer my question."

"You're not my father I don't have to answer anything." I told him helping Phil out of the ring. "You wanna know so bad who I am?"

"Why else would I ask? What's your problem hard of hearing? Or you too doped up and drunk to understand me?" This was the first time in my life that I felt so bad about the drugs and the alcohol.

"I'm just ignore that little comment Jericho but the name's Trixie Brook's." I took the hoodie off to reveal the Phil's best in the world shirt. "Yes as in CM Punk's little sister." I dropped the mic and walked backstage with Phil.

"You did good Trixie." Phil told me. I looked down.

"Thanks Phil." I paused "Hey Phil?"

"Yea Trix?"

"I feel bad about..."

"Oh Phil" Tara yelled running up to us cutting me off. In a way I was happy she did. Was I really going to tell Phil I felt bad about everything? And that I had missed him as a brother?

"Tara take care of him for me." I said turning to walk off.

"Trixie, I always do." I figured I would've heard an ear full from her but I didn't and she spoke to me with a hint of kindness. Maybe I was wrong aboout Tara. I walked off needing to find my best friend.

AN: Phil's match and promo is from last night's Raw. (4/9/12) just with my own twist. I will be going off what's going on Raw but I will change it however I need to!


	5. Chapter 5: Brother, Sister Bonding Time

"How did it feel being out there with your brother?" Cassie asked as we got to the room.

"It felt like I belonged out there, but I can't do this Cassie. It's not me, wrestling is Phil's thing not mine."

"Trixie if you wanna do this then do it, don't let Phil hold you back. He's fine with it if he got you the job."

"I know but the things Chris said made me feel ashamed of the drugs and the alcohol. I felt bad that I let Phil down. I was even going to tell him, until Tara showed up."

"So Trixie does have feelings like the rest of us. You should tell him Trixie. You need him back more then you think you do." I sighed.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I told her getting my things and jumping into the shower. I didn't want to confuss my feelings to Phil. I don't really do the things I should do. I just didn't want to think about things anymore. I finished up with my shower. "What did you and Jason get up too?" I asked Cassie jumping onto my bed. She blushed, I already figured things out when they headed into the empty locker room.

"You saw?" She asked trying to hide her face.

"I saw you two making out and locking yourselves in an empty locker room."

"I couldn't help it look at the man." She glanced at the clock.

"By no means let me keep you, if you gotta get it on with lover boy." She got up.

"It's not like that Trix, I'm still figuring things out with him, but I really do like him."

"I'm not one to judge Cassie, do whatever it is that you want to do." I told her as she walked out of the room. I sat up looking around. Everything was so quiet. There was no point in seeing what was on tv so I left that off. I grabbed my Ipod and walked out the door. I got down to the lobby seeing Phil pulling the doors open. Everyone knows about his insomnia. But I really didn't think it was that bad. My guilt from earlier hit me. I could atleast try since he was doing this for me. It wouldn't hurt to talk to him Trixie, you don't have to tell him anything you don't want to. I ran up to him pulling his headphones off. He looked at me pissed, you don't just go up to him and pull his headphones off, it's just a given that it means he wants to be left alone. But his face softened when he saw me standing there.

"What do I owe this pleasure too?" I sighed. It was bad when you come off as a bigger ass then Phil Brooks. But I was his little sister. None of my other siblings wanted anything to do with me. I would talk to Mike every so often, but Phil was putting his life out there for me to ruin. Vince is a nice guy but there had to be a reason on why he let me join his roster in the first place. I'm sure that if I screw this up then Phil's career could be kissed good bye. It wouldn't be the first time Vince punished a family member or a significant other for someone else's wrong doing. You got the whole Matt Hardy being punished for Jeff's actions when he left the company because of the drugs, Eddie was being punished for Carlos leaving the company the way he did. Hell Drew was sitting on the recieving end of his punishment for the whole incident with Taryn. John Hennigan was being punished for the Melina's action backstage plus half it was his own fault for being rude to Trish in their Wrestlemania match. The list can go on and I don't want Phil to be on the list.

"Nothing, I just wanna talk about a few things if that's ok." I chewed on my lip thinking the things through.

"You can talk to me about anything and you know that Trixie. We haven't been the best of friends like we use to be, but I really tried to distance myself from you. It doesn't look good that you do all the things that I'm against. But don't blame any of this on Tara, she tried to get to me to talk to you. If it wasn't for her you wouldnt be here."

"What do you mean I wouldn't be here?" So he didn't want me either great, and here I was ready to play nice and get my brother back since he wanted me to be around but then it turns out he doesn't want anything to do with me.

"Ma called and wanted me to take you and see if I could help you out any. I wanted to but I didn't think it would work out. It doesn't matter what I say or do you're still gonna run off and do what you want. I was stuck, I wanna see you get the help and be the person I know you can be but I didn't think you coming around here would do you any good. I figured it would be best for you to get real help, but Tara convinced me that the least we could do was try to help you and if it didn't work out then we could send you to get real help. You were always a smart girl Trix, how did you end up going from a full scholarship to any school in the country to this druggie?"

"The truth I was scared I didn't know what I wanted to go to school for. Everyone was pushing me into a million things and none of it is what I wanted. Then to top it off you became this over night superstar and I didn't have you around to talk to anymore, then you fell inlove with Tara and I saw and talked to you less. I thought that I lost my big brother, my best friend. I was upset and depressed and that turned into anger and I was hanging out with a few people they had weed I tried some and before I knew it I was doing any and all drugs to take away all the pain I had. It's my fault that my life is like that but I'm not happy about it. It's killed me that I haven't been able to smoke or get high over the last week or so, but I'm trying to make you and everyone else proud of me. I screwed up but we all do. You forgave Mike for what he did." He wrapped his arm around me.

"You're my little sister, I'm always gonna love you, and I've already forgave you for it all. I just wanna see you happy all the time. A natural happy not one you need from drugs and alcohol. Is this what you wanted to talk about?" I nodded my head that was everything.

"Do you think we can go back to the way things were? Being best friends and all?" I asked him.

"I think we can Trixie, there's nothing stopping us. Stay away from the drugs and things will be good. Don't drink a lot but I think it would be ok if you had one every now and again. But that attitude of yours it suits you Trix so keep it. I wish more people would be blunt like you, things would get done faster if they did."

A/N: Eddie is Primo's real name, Carlos is Carlitos real name, and I'm sure you all now that John Hennigan is John Morrison. Let me know what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 6: It's not an Act

Phil walked back to his room and I sat in an empty chair watching the drunks walk back in. For a split second I wanted to be them but then being hung over didn't seem to appealing so I was happy I was sober right now. I saw Ty, Ted, Cody and some girl all over Cody. They had walked up to me, but my eyes fell onto the guy at the desk.

"Just ask him for fuck." I laughed as I looked up at Ty.

"Oh I will." I said smirking. "I take it things went good in the showers for the two of you?"

"The showers, the car, the club and soon the hotel room." Ted said smacking Ty's ass.

"I really didn't need to know the places you two have fucked." I turned my attention to the girl. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" She snapped back.

"Not that it matters but I'm Phil's little sister, so now answer the damn question."

"I thought that was only story line?" Cody asked.

"Nope, it's real." I told him looking from the girl to Cody.

"Well I'm Cody Runnels."

"I know who you are, names Trixie. But none if it answers my question on who the hell you are." I said looking at the girl.

"She's Nika my girlfriend."

"Can't she speak for herself?"

"Can't you shut up?" I went to punch her.

"Trixie." Didn't she have perfect timing. "Phil wouldn't like to know that his sister he just talked to and got this understanding worked out." I stopped her there.

"We didn't talk about me not beating the shit out of his co-workers. We came to an understanding on the drugs and the alcohol. That's it." I growled at her.

"He still wouldn't like it. It would only cause unwanted trouble for him."

"There's a lot I do that Phil wouldn't like Tara. And that frankly isn't my problem."

"Whatever, I shouldn't have ever tried to help you and Phil in the first place." I gave her hug which wasn't so awkward. She didn't know what to do and hugged back.

"Thank you for that Tara." I told her walking off leaving her confused. She was right I didn't need to be running around starting fights with the people Phil worked with. I walked up to the desk where the guy was having trouble. "So we meet again huh?" I asked leaning on the counter by him.

"We can't have sex again Trixie."

"I'm not asking for sex Matt. We can atleast try to be friends. But you can't deny the fact you wanna slam into me right here right now on this desk." I told him running my finger down his chest. I got close to his ear. "Admit it Matthew." I whispered licking his ear. I heard him gulp.

"W..w...we can't." He said regaining his composure.

"No one has to know about us. You can't deny the feelings forever Matt." He looked down at me. "The real thing sure does beat your hand imagining the things I could be doing to you. And it's a hell of a lot better then a cold shower." I told him walking away.

"Trixie wait." I turned to look at him. "You uh forgot your room key." I smirked walking over to him.

"Thank you Matt, need a hand with your bags?"

"You help, yea, ya know I would like to see that." I rolled my eyes and picked his bags up. Following behind him.

"So uh if you can't wrestle then why are you here? Most everyone around here is off for the over seas tour after the live Smackdown."

"Can't a person come all this way to see his friends before they take off on a long tour." I shrugged.

"I guess." He opened up the hotel room door. He let me go in first. I held the door open for him. I pushed the door closed. He pinned me against the door. "Can't a guy come get laid before you leave the country. We can't be together but you're gonna learn that I'm the only guy backstage you will ever fuck." He said harshly under his breath. I smirked as he crashed his lips to mine in a rough kiss.

"That's what I thought." I told him cocky.

"Get undressed and get on the bed on all fours." He growled out. I did as told stripping my clothes off as I got on the bed, spreading my legs.

"For someone with a broken foot you do some kinky shit. Don't forget the damn condom, I don't need to get pregnant right now."

"Oh no worries about that I don't need any kids with my little fuck bitch." He snapped.

He was slamming into me, his fingers digging into my back. I could feel I was so close to going over the edge, when there was a damn knock on the door.

"Matt is Trixie still with you?" Phil yelled softly.

"Uh what man? Just hold on a sec." He yelled. "What are we gonna do?" He whispered pulling out.

"Get dressed." I told him, quickly getting up and pulling my shirt on and hiding the rest of my clothes under his bed. I got back on his bed pulling the blanket over me. "Tell him we were watching a movie and I fell asleep and you didn't want to wake me so you were gonna let me stay here." He nodded walking over to the door. As I laid there sleeping.

"Hey man what can I do for you?"

"Is my sister still with you?"

"Uh yea she is, why do you ask?"

"I wanted to talk to her."

"She's sleeping. We got watching a movie and half way through the thing she fell asleep, I didn't want to disturb her so I just covered her up. I hope you don't mind." You could hear the nervousness in Matt's voice.

"I could carry her back to her room if you wanted." Wouldn't he be shocked.

"Nah it's fine, it's kinda nice to have her around. No one else knows what it's like with the whole drug problem thing."

"If anyone can help her it can be you. If she gives you to much lip, call me."

"All right but I think I can handle her." Oh I know he can handle me. "Phil can I ask you something?" I didn't hear Phil say anything but Matt kept talking. "What would you do if someone on the roster wanted to be with your sister?"

"Depends on the guy. Why what have you heard?" I thought it was sweet of Phil to be over protective but I really didn't need him to watch out for me.

"Nothing so don't worry it."

"Wait Matt." Another pause. "Do you have a thing for my sister?"

"Well, um, uh, you see." Aaww he did like me.

"Dude relax. I would rather you date her then anyone else. Atleast with you I can trust you and I know she is being taken care of."

"Thanks man." Matt told him. I heard the door close. I sat up pulling the rest of my clothes on. "So it's like that now?" Matt asked. I turned and looked at him.

"I thought this was just fucking Matt."

"I don't know where you got that from."

"The fact that the main reason we talk is because we wanna fool around."

"Maybe that's what I wanted at first, but now," he got up walking over to me putting his hands on my hips. "Now I want to date you and be a couple." I moved away from him.

"I can't do that Matt. The fooling around I was ok with but dating I can't do that." I told him wiping my eyes and walking out of his room. All the memories flooded back to me. I left the hotel, I needed the one thing to make this better. I didn't care what the drug was, I just needed the high to forget. I found the one person that can solve this problem. I hand the cash over he hand the coke over. I sat down in an empty park staring at the white power.

"Trixie what the hell is your problem?" Phil yelled walking up seeing the baggie of coke. "I can't believe you." I looked up at him with a tear stained face. "Don't you dare pull this act on me." I wiped my eyes.

"It's not an act Phil. Don't act like you know me when you haven't been around."

"Who's fault is that?" Phil asked snapping.

"Phil go back to the room. I'll make sure Trixe is gonna be ok and back to her room, before I come back." Phil walked off as Tara sat down by me.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tara asked softly rubbing my back. I didn't want to, but I had to tell someone so I could move on from it.


	7. Chapter 7: Cinnamon rolls & Orange Juice

"What's going on Trixie?" I sighed not really wanting to tell the one person I hated more then anything. But I couldn't tell anyone close to me. Hell Cassie didn't even know this and I wasn't about to run around and tell everyone. But it wouldn't hurt to talk to Tara about this.

"I don't do boyfriends." I told her flatly.

"Why not Trixie? There has to be a reason."

"I don't do rules. I like to do what I want when I want too." Well that was most of it anyways. I wasn't about to tell her the rest of it.

"Is there more?"

"I'm not really sure." I told her getting up. I dug into my pockets pulling the little baggie of weed out. I tossed it to her. "Give it to Phil so he can get rid of it."

"No you're gonna give it to Phil. You gotta fix things with him not me." She shoved the baggie in my hand. I sighed, she was right I had to fix things with Phil myself. I let her lead me back to the hotel. I slowly followed her into the room.

"Come to get your coke?" Phil bit out. Pointing to baggie on the table with the white powder. I shook my head. "Then what?"

"I'm sorry." I tossed the weed by him. "That's all the drugs I have." I turned to walk out.

"Wait." I stopped looking at him over my shoulder. "Flush them." He told me handing me both baggies. I walked into the bathroom dumping it all in the toliet then flushing it.

"Happy?"

"Yep, for the first time in years I can say that I'm proud of you. I really am." I smiled alittle hugging him. It's been so long since he has said that it felt nice. "So uh what happened with Matt? He seemed to be pretty upset when he was here."

"He uh asked me out. I turned him down. Brings back memories I'm not ready to share, I wanna forget them but that's it."

"You know I'm here for you right?"

"Yea I know" I told him walking out the door. I decided against going to the bar and went to my room. Cassie still wasn't back and I was sure I wouldn't see her until morning. My phone went off and I groaned rolling over to see that Phil was calling me.

"What?" I snapped into the phone.

"Good morning Trixie the grouch. Come meet us for some breakfast." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I'll be down in about ten minutes." I told him hanging up. I skipped the shower this morning it could wait until I got back to my room after breakfast. I threw on a zipper hoodie and some shorts. I slipped my shoes on not bothering with the socks. I put my key card into my pocket leaving my cell phone behind. I should've asked who we were. But I figured that it was just Phil and Trixie but Matt was sitting there to. I was going to kill Phil. I wasn't ready to talk to Matt yet. I sat down and I saw that Phil had already got me some orange juice and a cinnamon roll.

"Thanks." I told him abit shocked that he remembered. I took a bite of food.

"You're welcome, you're shocked I remembered aren't you?" Phil asked eyeing me.

"Yea I didn't think you cared enough to remember things like this about me." I told sipping on my juice.

"He did more then remember. Everyday he would have that. Finally I had to ask him why." Tara said. I looked up at the wanting to know why myself.

"I had to ask why myself once, when we were oversea's and the juice and cinnamon roll didn't taste right and he threw this huge fit and he was an ass the rest of the day. Everyone was to freaked out to talk to him, he snapped at everyone. So wasn't a fun sight."

"Why Phil? Why eat this every morning? Why get all pissy when it doesn't taste right?" I asked sitting back and looking at him.

"I missed you, I was to stubborn to call you and work things out between us. And you ate this for like the whole two weeks you stayed with me. I just fell into this habit of eating it so for a few minutes I didn't miss you so much. I can remember the time that they changed the reciepe around because they wanted to try something new and people weren't suppose to notice the change but you took a bite and threw this bitch fit and they changed it back the next day. It was like I was channeling you or something."

"Yea I can be a bitch sometimes when I don't get my cinnamon roll or my orange juice in the morning. I eat it everyday, surprisingly I'm not sick of it." I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating.

"I gotta head off for an interview. After last night I'm gonna give you some freedom today and you're on your own today Trixie but don't make me regret this."

"I wont, promise Phil." I told him after swallowing a bite of food. Things started to get pretty awkward with just Matt and myself left at the table.

"Think we can talk Trixie?" Matt asked nervously. Aww he looked so cute like that but I didn't want to talk to him.

"I got nothing to say to you Matt. Now I gotta go take a shower and get ready to hang out with my best friend, as we haven't had the time to hang out lately." I told him finishing off my orange juice and walking off. I stormed into the room. "Cassie whatever you have planed for today, cancel it we are hanging out and getting into trouble around town." I yelled seeing her sitting on the bed as I got some clothes and went into bathroom to shower.


	8. Chapter 8: What you dating Bourne?

_**Warning: This chapter does contain Rape and it's in the middle, you can skip over that if you want, but it's kinda important for you to read everything else as it factors everything else in for the story.**_

I walked out of the shower only to see Cassie on her phone. I needed my best friend. It wasn't often that I need her like I did right now. She was the only person I could open up to. But the way she looked at me made me see that she had made other plans well I was in the shower.

"It's the last day I get to spend with him as he's on the Smackdown tour and I'm gonna be with you on the Raw tour. We can always have a girl day tomorrow, please Trixie, I never ask you for anything." I sighed. Now I know what it's like to get blew off for some guy, guess it's just karma.

"Fine, go. We can hang out tomorrow." I told her as she hugged me and walked out the door. I fell back on the bed. I wanted to run straight to Matt but I couldn't face him, not yet. I had no clue what I wanted to say to him to make things right with him. Things were still awkward between us from breakfast not even an hour ago. I walked down to the lobby seeing if I could I spot anyone. Of course not most everyone was at the arena for Smackdown. I walked outside, walking down the street remembering which way I had to go. After a good 30 minute walk clearing my mind of everything I was sitting in catering alone. I looked up to see Matt walk in but he never looked my way or acknowledge I was there. I sighed as Cody and Nika sat down.

"Oh what's wrong with Philly's baby sister?" Nika cooed. I shot her a death glare. I seriously didn't know who this bitch thought she was messing with but if she kept it up, she would see that you don't mess with me.

"Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that. I can rip you to piece's bitch." She went to say something but Cody cut her off.

"Babe why don't you go get ready for your match." She kissed Cody, I really wanted to barf but didn't. She shot me a glare which I gladly returned as she stormed off.

"You can leave to ya know. I don't need people thinking they have to be my friend because Phil is my brother." I snapped at him.

"Woah I didn't do anything. I don't wanna be your freind because Phil is your brother. Why wouldn't a guy want to be friends with hottie like you?" He asked winking.

"Eeww Cody, you have a girlfriend. I may not get along with her but I wont be the other women."

"What you dating Bourne? Or you will only fuck him?"

"First off who I fuck and don't fuck is none of your damn business. And who I'm dating doesn't concern you." I said a bit too loud and all eyes seemed to be on me. I got up and walked out of catering. I found an empty locker room and sat down trying to clear my mind. I shot up when I heard the click shut. The room was on the dark side of things as I hadn't turned the light on. I tryed to scan the room where I heard the footsteps coming from but all I could see was a black figure. My hands got pinned above me, I tried to get free but I couldn't do it. I went to knee him but he punched me in the gut. I groaned out in pain. "What do you want?" I wanted to hear them talk so I knew who it was but that only earned me a slap across my face. I could taste the coppery blood from my lip. I tensed up as he pulled my pants down. "No, no please don't do this." I begged trying to move but it didn't work. I screamed in pain as his dick rammed inside me pain shooting through out my body. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the pain got worse. I held back my sobs as he pushed in harder and faster. He pulled all the way out and rammed back in. I felt something tear and a hot liquid run down my leg. The tears came out faster as he spilled his seed deep inside of me. He pulled out as I slumped to the floor burying my head in my arms letting the sobs out. I jumped when I felt a hand on my back. "No get away." I screamed in pure panic.

"Sshh Trix relax it's me Matt." I looked up at him practically throwing myself at him. I relaxed some when he pulled me close to him. "What happened Trixie, and who was that guy?"

"I don't know and he raped me if you can't tell." I started to cry more into his chest. He gently strated to trace small circles into my back.

"Let's get you back to the hotel so you can get cleaned up. Ok?" I nodded as he help me up. I made sure that I was good to go. He wiped away a few tears but more replaced them. In some miracle we made it out of the arena with out seeing anyone. We got in a cab and headed to the hotel. I didn't want to move from Matt's arms. It was the only place I felt safe. He had got good at hoping around with out the use of his crutches so he had got me a warm bath started. He went to leave the bathroom but I didn't want to be alone.

"Matt don't go." I said barely above a whisper. I wasn't sure he even heard me as he didn't stop at first. I slowly started to take my clothes off, I could feel the pain shot through me again. I hissed out in pain. Matt was right there helping me into the tub. I laid back in the tub as the water turned from clear to a dark red color. It didn't take me long to stand up pulling the plug. I turned the water back on letting the water from the shower head wash away everything. Once the blood was gone I put the plug back in and laid down closing my eyes. I wanted to picture anything but the rape, as that led me to think about all the other times it happened before. It didn't matter where I went, it always happened. It didn't make sense to me. I hissed alittle when I felt Matt cleaning up my lip.

"How the hell did you get that brusie?" Matt asked pointing to my stomach. I looked down to see the huge bruise that covered most of my stomach. and Matt must have realized how. "Oh shit Trixie I'm sorry."

"Nah it's fine, you couldn't have done anything anyways Matt." I told him cutting him off. "Just don't tell Phil or anyone for that matter about this. I don't need him to worry about me."

"You're gonna have to talk to him about this at some point Trixie."

"I know but not now, and look Matt I wanna talk about us I do, but can we just not worry about that right now?" I asked him getting out of the tub wrapping a towel around my body.

"Yea, we can talk about it later, but we are going to be talking about it Trixie." I nodded as he help me out. "I'll get you a shirt and some sweats or something to wear." I smiled as he hopped out of the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and sighed. Sometimes I wondered if it was better if I wasn't here, if I was dead or something. Then I wouldn't be hurting the ones I love the most anymore. I wouldn't have to see them worry about me. Things would be good for them, if I was out of the way. If I was dead and gone then it would all be ok. "Here ya go Trixie" I looked at him as he placed the clothes on the counter by me.

"Thanks Matt." I smiled alittle and put the shirt and shorts on, both being a few sizes to big for me. But it was comfortable, that's the only thing that mattered right now. I put my hair into a sloppy ponytail and walked out curling up by Matt who was leaning back watching Steve. Matt's hands wrapped around me. Just like before I felt the safest in Matt's arms and that was scaring me.

_A/N: Will Trixie ever tell Phil? What's going to happen between Trixie and Matt? Will Trixie ever listen to her thoughts and actually commit sucide? Who did rape Trixie? A little reminder Cassie belongs to Dani, Nika belongs to Krazy 13, Even though Tyler wasn't in this chapter he belongs to J4M3Z, and Tara belongs to Lou, and Trixie is mine. Plus Steve referes to the Steve Wilkos Show. If you didn't know._


	9. Chapter 9: Fall out

I was really trying to enjoy my time with Cassie, but I felt like someone was watching me at all times. I kept looking over my shoulder. I was everywhere. If you didn't know you would think I was on speed. Which I wasn't, I have yet to take any drugs or drink since I've been here with Phil. I bought coke and weed but I didn't snort the coke, and I didn't smoke the weed. I wanted to and I had plenty of time to do both before Phil had showed up, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to do them.

"Trixie what the hell is wrong with you?" Cassie yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. Ever since we left the states I kept telling Cassie I was tired and I didn't want to do anything. I think once she asked me what was really going on and I told her I just missed Matt. Then we had to play 20 questions just for her to find out that I haven't had sex with him or that we're dating. She found it a bit shocking that I felt so safe in his arms, and that only lead to another around of questions. I had yet to tell her about the rape, but if I told her about this one then it would only lead to tell her everything else. That was something I couldn't have happen.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her chewing on my lip, looking around to see if I could recognize anyone here.

"It's like you are trying to hide from someone. Other then the guys on the roster, who could you know over here?"

"Well no one, but I just have this feeling that someone is following me."

"Why would someone be following you for Trixie?"

"I don't know Cassie." I looked at her with a somewhat worried look on my face.

"What's going on? And don't give the same bull shit you have all week. Something is wrong and as your best friend I would like to know what?" I sighed trying to come up with something to tell her.

"I don't wanna talk about it Cassie. It's just something I need to figure it out on my own." Well it was true for the most part. I didn't want to talk about it, and I would figure it all out on my own, or with the help of Matt. But I couldn't tell Cassie and I couldn't tell Phil. I didn't want them to hate me for it. I didn't want to lose them over this. But I mostly didn't want them to look down on me and be disgusted with me. I saw Cassie roll her eyes.

"I'm your best friend, doesn't that count for anything? You can tell me anything and I'm going to be right here for you." I don't think you would really be here if I told you the truth Cassie. That's why I wasn't going to say anything about it. "But forget it Trixie if you can't tell me things and feel like you have to keep them from me, then I'll see you next week for Raw, after tonight I'm going to be leaving with Jason, I turned his offer down to spend time with my friend. But the fact you have to keep things from me, shows me that maybe we shouldn't be friends." I looked at her shocked for a minute. Maybe it was best this way.

"Fine, spend time with Jason. Maybe you're right we shouldn't be friends Cassie." I told her as I walked into Phil's locker room.

"What's wrong with you?" Phil asked looking up from getting his boots laced up.

"Nothing Phillip. I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Works for me as we gotta get ready to head out anyways." I nodded happy that he wasn't going to ask questions right now. As we walked to gorilla he told me to stay back out of the way as he didn't want me to get hurt.

**No DQ, No Count Out Match for the WWE Title: Mark Henry vs. CM Punk**

Mark Henry is waiting in the ring as I come out with Punk. As we walked down the ramp he told me to sit at the announcer's table. I told him that I would do just that. I wasn't going to cause trouble for him as he needed to focus on his match and nothing else. Phil got into the ring as I walked around and sat down putting the head set on.

"Welcome the beautiful Trixie for this match." Jerry said.

"It's a pleasure to be out here with you Jerry, not so much with Cole."

"What's wrong with me?" Cole asked.

"Well for starters, just like at you Cole, and second you show no respect for my brother. Now stop talking to me so I can watch him beat Henry."

"Someone is full of herself." Cole smarted off.

"It's better to be full of myself then to be full of everyone else Cole."

"What's that mean?"

"You know damn well what the means."

"Would you two just stop it and let's watch this match." Jerry told us as he went on to call the match.

Punk starts out with kicks and offense. Henry stops him in mid strike and slams him on the mat. Henry stomps on Punk and kicks him out to the floor. Henry goes out but Punk goes back in the ring. Punk runs the ropes and hits a suicide dive through the ropes, taking Henry out. Henry whips Punk into the ring post and works him over on the floor. I tapped my fingers on the table worried as I watched Henry get the best of Phil. For the most part I ignored Cole and he didn't talk to me.

Punk fights back with boots. Punk leaps up on the fan barrier and runs it before taking Henry out with a clothesline. Punk with several big kicks on the floor now. Punk jumps from the apron but Henry catches him and slings him into the fan barrier. I cringed watching this match. I just wanted it to end with Phil winning.

Henry stops Punk from making a comeback. Henry drops Punk again and stands on him. Punk brings a chair into play and beats Henry with it. 2 count for Punk. Punk goes to hit Henry with it again but Henry kicks him in the gut. Henry grabs the chair and cracks Punk in the back with it. Henry wedges the chair in the corner while Punk gets to his feet. Henry tries to slam Punk into the chair but Punk fights him off and beats him up in the corner. Henry stops Punk's offense again and clotheslines him.

Punk breaks a bear hug and takes Henry's knee out. Punk with a DDT and another 2 count. Punk comes off the top rope but Henry catches him. Punk blocks a World's Strongest Slam and kicks Henry in the head. Punk with the high knee in the corner. Punk goes for the bulldog but Henry shoves him across the ring. Henry charges but Punk moves and he runs into the chair that was wedged into the corner. Punk grabs the chair and climbs to the top with it. Punk comes crashing down with a big steel chair elbow drop on Henry for the win. I threw the head set on the table jumping up and getting into the ring and hugging Phil. But of course that didn't last long.

**Winner: CM Punk**

Chris Jericho appears on the big screen and he's sitting in a bar. He announces Punk vs. Jericho in a Chicago Street Fight for the WWE Title at Extreme Rules. Punk points out what he just did to Mark Henry and says it's no longer about being the best of the world – it's about kicking Jericho's ass. Punk is looking forward to doing it in Chicago in front of his father, his mother and his sister. Jericho tells Punk to promise that he will show up to Extreme Rules sober. Jericho shows us footage from earlier of Punk walking into a local bar. Punk looks around as he enters and when he walks out, he puts his hoodie on and walks away. Jericho asks Punk if he's drunk right now. Punk calls Jericho out to the ring. Punk says he was having fish and chips with a friend of his. Jericho calls him pathetic and says he's in denial, just like his father. Jericho taunts Punk some more about how he's been enjoying the taste of alcohol. Jericho says Punk is on the path to alcoholism and continues running him down. Jericho says Punk will lose the only thing he has left the WWE Title. Jericho disappears from the screen as Punk goes to talk.

Really? Phil has every right to go to bar. It doesn't mean that he was there getting drunk. He has plenty of friends that do drink and he spends time with them at the bar. Before this whole thing with Jericho was funny as I didn't care what happened to Phil, but now Jericho was getting sickening to put up with week after week. I really can't wait for the duche bag to go back on tour with his band.

_A/N: Will Trixie and Cassie work their problems out? Will Trixie ever open up to Phil? Is anyone after Trixie? The match was from April 16th, 2012 just so you know._


	10. Chapter 10: Trixie tells Someone

I sat in Phil's locker room, being quiet and it didn't take long for Phil to notice that I wasn't myself.

"Trixie what's going on?" I just looked at him with a blank face. "Damn it Trixie tell me what's wrong." I looked down at the floor. I only wanted to be left alone. Was that so much to ask for? I heard the door slam shut.

"Trixie I know we don't get along, but you can talk to me ya know?" I looked up at Tara, tears slowly pouring out. "Trixie, you need to talk to someone." Tara quickly moved over by me gently hugging me.

"I can't." I sniffled wiping a few tears away. "It's hard enough to keep remembering what happened let alone talk about it."

"Hunni what's wrong?" That was the first time I have ever heard Tara concerned about me. I wasn't close to her, so it wouldn't effect me any unless she told Phil.

"Promise you wont say anything to Phil?" She nodded her head. It was now or never. "Tuesday at the tapings I was.." I froze up, I couldn't do it. I couldn't say the word.

"You were what hurt?" Hurt what a simple word for what I went through. I was hurt, I still hurt from it. I felt broken on the inside. I was only trying to put on a brave face but it just wasn't working. Each day it hurt more and more. I really shouldn't be here to cause this pain on Phil.

"Something like that. I was hurt, the hurt hasn't gone away. I feel ashamed about it, but I shouldn't. It wasn't my fault, I didn't want it, I didn't tell him hey I don't wanna have sex with you but feel free to rape me." I quickly covered my mouth realizing I just let it slip out.

"Trixie you gotta tell Phil about this."

"And what get him in trouble? I don't think so. We both know that he will flip the fuck out, and besides I don't know who it was." I placed my head in my hands. Tara was gently rubbing my back.

"You didn't see anything?"

"No the room was dark, I didn't know anyone was there until I heard the door close. They didn't say anything, and for the life of me I can't remember what the hell he smelled liked. I wasn't even worried about that."

"What happened before and after? Maybe there's a clue there on who it could be."

"Before that I was talking to Cody, and he wanted to know if Matt was my boyfriend or if he was the only one I was screwing. I told him it wasn't his business and then after, Matt was there with in seconds."

"Do you think it could be one of them?"

"It could be I guess, but if it was a Matt it just doesn't make sense to me. Why would he rape me when he wants to be with me? He surely must know that if I ever found out it was him then I would want nothing to do with him, not only that but Phil would kill him. So he wouldn't try it. Would he?"

"Unless you fell inlove with him before you figured it out, if you ever figured it out. Would you really walk away from him if you loved him and you found out it was him that raped you?" I shook my head. I really don't think that I could walk away. It was hard enough to walk away now and I wasn't inlove with him. "Plus you wouldn't let Phil do anything to him, if it was him. I'm not saying it was him but it could be. But I don't think Cody was happy with the way you were talking to him so he could've did it or found someone backstage to do it. I would even go out on a limb here to say maybe even Chris did it to get to you and then get to Phil once he finds out."

"See it could be anyone backstage, I can't put blame on one person and it turn out to be someone else. I can't tell Phil because he will go around and try to kill anyone that he thought it could have been. It's just best if I forget it ever happened and move on from everything."

"Do you think that you can do that? Do you really think you can move on from this?"

"I've done it before, so it shouldn't be to hard to do again. This isn't the first time I've been raped, it's the first time I don't know who did it, but I've got past all the other times so I can move on from this as well. Give me a few days and I'll be back to myself."

"Trixie you need someone to talk to. What do you mean that it's happened before?" I got up and walked to the door.

"Why don't you think I don't want a boyfriend?" I think it finally clicked in her head. She went to say something but I cut her off. "Yea that's right, for the past 3 relationships I've been in they raped me. They told me since I was their girlfriend they would do as they pleased with me. And that's what they did. I had no say in the matter. I couldn't leave them because things only got worse. They got rid of me when they found a new toy to play with. I got over it then and I will move on from this with out anyone."

"I'm sorry you went through that Trixie. No one deserves any of that to happen to them. Not every guy is like that. But is that why you turned to drugs? Knowing that if you did drugs that Phil would only push you away, and wouldn't to be around you anymore, so you he wouldn't hurt you or be mad at you?"

"I guess you'll never know Tara." Was all I told her as I walked out of the locker room. I pulled myself together and walked to catering. I sat down at a table, just watching everyone, letting my mind go numb. I was fighting with myself here. I wanted to get up and find some drugs, as Tara nailed it right on the head on why I did drugs. I didn't want Phil to be ashamed of me. I didn't want to see him hurt like that. I couldn't watch him forget about me over that. So I went against the one thing he stands for.

"We're going to a local pub tonight, wanna come?" I looked up to see Ty and Ted sitting there. I just stared at them for a minute. Getting shit faced drunk would do me some good. It would let me forget all my troubles even if it was just for one night.

"I'm in."

A/N: What's going to happen at the pub? Will Tara tell Phil? Could it be Matt, Cody or even Jericho? Or was it someone else?


	11. Chapter 11: A Drunken Night

I said fuck it and wore my jeans and an old band tee. I wasn't going out to meet anyone just going out to get drunk and get my mind off shit. It was the distraction I needed. We walked in and went over to the bar, I order a rum and coke downing it in one go. I told the bartender to keep em coming. After about the fifth one I was starting to feel the effects of it all to well numbing my pain away. I sat down with Ted and Ty drinking a beer as everyone had cut me off everything hard. I looked around seeing Cassie with Jason. I gripped my beer tighter walking over to the table they sat at.

"What do you want?" Cassie asked annoyed that I was there.

"Can't I say hi to my best friend?" I asked taking a swig of my beer.

"Ex best friend." Cassie said coldly. "And nope." I rolled my eyes at her getting up.

"Sorry I didn't wanna explain getting raped to you Cassie." I spit out downing my drink, looking at the shocked faces of both of them. "Forget it." I got up walking out of the pub before they could say anything. I felt the cold air hit me and sober me up some but not a lot. Phil would be happy atleast I didn't get into trouble or start anything with the people he works with. I guess I work with them too.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" I tried to see who it was but all the damn booze I had I couldn't place him, as I was seeing double.

"What's it matter to you for anyways?"

"Well it don't but I would feel bad if something happened to Phil's little sister." He smiled and his dimples showed, and that's when it all clicked in my head.

"Well Cena something already did happen to me so you're too late for that." I snapped walking up the flights of stairs to where Phil's room was. That's when I remembered I didn't have a way into his room. I turned around almost falling over, the wall keeping me up. I slowly made my way down to the front desk. A guy that was good looking was working, I saw his name was Will.

"What can I do for you miss?" I giggled hearing his british accent sounding funnier well I was drunk.

"Uh yes I need a key for room uh" what the hell room was he in? "For Phil Brooks please."

"Are you staying in that room?" He did something on the computer. "There's only 2 people in that room." I wasn't going to pretend that I was Tara for this.

"No but he's my brother I need to talk to him with out banging on his door and walking him and everyone else up on that floor."

"I can't do that miss."

"Why not?" I was starting to get pissed letting my nails tap on the counter.

"It's against policy."

"But he's my family." He just shook his head. "What if I give ya the best blow job you've ever had? Then will you?" He stood there thinking it over.

"That's the best offer I've heard all day." I smirked at him. "But my girlfriend would kill me." He grabbed a card doing whatever he had to. "Here but I didn't do it for you." I just waved my hand at him as I walked off. I got back to Phil's room sliding the card in and pushing the door open to be met with.

"Oh fuck Phil harder." Tara moaned out. Yea I didn't need to hear them going at it. The closer I got the more I could hear Phil grunt.

"Yo I don't need to see this shit." I yelled out leaning agaisnt the wall looking down.

"What the hell Trixie?" Phil yelled. I just stood there looking at the floor. "You don't just waltz into someone's hotel room in the middle of the night."

"But I needed my brother." I said softly.

"It's fine Phil, she needs you right now." I could barely hear what Tara told Phil. I heard some movement then I was wrapped up in Phil's arms crying into his chest as he rubbed small circles on my back.

"Wanna talk about it Trix?" I pulled away walking outside Phil behind me. "Trix please talk to me." I wipped my eyes.

"How can I say hey Phil guess what at last week's Smackdown I was raped but I don't have a clue on who did it?"

"Well just like that Trix." I sat down.

"And now you hate me." He kneeled in front of me.

"Trix I could never hate you. Especially over that. We'll get to the bottom of everything and once we find the sleazeball that did this I'll kill him." I smiled lightly at him.

"Thanks Phil." I told him hugging him tight. He didn't waste anytime returning the hug. "I'll talk to you more in the morning."

"Yea when you're sober and not smelling like booze. I rolled my eyes heading back to my room. I sighed seeing Cassie there. "What do you want? You made it clear that you didn't want to be my friend anymore." I stormed into my room Cassie right behind me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be ashamed of me. I was embarrassed as it was. I never thought it would happen to me and I let it happen more then once. I couldn't stop it. It was easier not to tell and deal with things on my own." I broke down in tears again. Cassie hugging me.

"I wouldn't have looked at you any different Trixie. You're my best friend and nothing will ever change that." I nodded slipping out of her embrace and getting into bed passing out in mere seconds.


	12. Chapter 12: Phil makes a funny drunk!

**Monday Night Raw April, 23rd 2012 (With my own twist of course!)**

_Josh Mathews is backstage with CM Punk and asks what the gift from Chris Jericho was. Punk picks up a gift basket filled with liquor. Punk says he has a gift for __Jericho__ too and he's going to hand deliver it this Sunday in __Chicago__. Punk says now he's going to re-gift __Jericho__'s liquor gift. He handles Mathews the basket of liquor but keeps a bottle of whiskey. Punk tells Mathews to get out._

I stood back well everything went on. I walked over sitting down by Phil. I shook my head.

"What?" He asked. It was just us as Tara had a match.

"I'm just fed up with this story line already." I told him sighing looking down.

"Something else is going on Trix." Wasn't there always something else going on? I thought I would be happy that I told Phil and Cassie about being raped but it only made me feel worse. It's like I still didn't deserve to be here. They deserved to have someone that wasn't ruined the way I was.

"I'm fine really Phil. Is there anything you need of me tonight Phil?" I asked wanting to move on from everything. It was nice that we were now back in America, and I was really excited to be with Matt Sunday and Monday. I didn't even know when I needed someone to be around me to be happy all the time, especially a guy. Phil filled me on what he needed me to do.

_Alex Riley runs into Chris Jericho backstage. Riley says CM Punk threw him out of the locker room because Riley caught Punk drinking liquor from the gift basket. __Jericho__ wonders if Riley is telling the truth and tells him to lead the way to Punk's dressing room. __Jericho__ looks in and Punk has the bottle of liquor open in front of him. I'm sitting on the bench my head in my hands, disappointed at him for doing this._

_"Phil don't do this. It's not you." I yelled trying to get the bottle of liquor from him._

_"Trixie shut up." Phil yelled yanking the bottle out of my hands. "You can't tell me what to do." He slurred out taking a drink from the cup in front of him. Chris smirks and walks off._

"Do you need me out there with you in the ring?"

"Nah I got it covered out there and I really don't want anything to happen to you. Just be careful." Oh yea did I forget to mention that he has became an overprotective brother. And I really hate it, but then at the same time it feels nice.

"Yea I will be careful. I'm gonna find Cassie and see what trouble we can cause around here." I told Phil walking out as he chuckled. I quickly found Cassie and we headed to catering. We were sitting at a table. We really hadn't talked much about anything other then random things when we did hang out, but Phil took up most of my time and Jason was talking up a lot of Cassie's time.

"Wanna have a girls day tomorrow?" Cassie asked.

"Yea sure, it's been a while since we really hung out and did what we do best." Since it was getting close for Phil's segment we headed back to the locker room to watch everything go down.

_Teddy Long is backstage with CM Punk. Punk is apparently acting drunk and flips out about the field sobriety test._

"I know you don't like this story line, but your brother does make a funny drunk."

"He does, and it makes me wonder what he would be like drunk. But I won't ever see that and I'm fine with it. I'm not going to change him."

"But he can change you?" Cassie asked looking at me.

"It's different Cassie. He's changing me for the better and I would be changing him for the worse." She sat their smirking. "What?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"It's just it took you how long to figure out what he was doing for you?" I rolled my eyes and watched what was going on in the ring.

_Teddy Long is in the ring with two police officers. Teddy calls out CM Punk but here comes Chris Jericho. He wants to make sure everything goes right and be there when Teddy hands over the WWE Title. Punk is called to the ring again by Teddy and here he comes. Punk is walking a little looser and makes his way in the ring, dropping the WWE Title. Punk says the whole thing is ridiculous and everyone knows it is._

_One cop asks Punk to recite the alphabet backwards. Punk can't do it and the cop asks him to walk the straight line of red tape that's in the center of the ring. Punk says he didn't see it and __Jericho__ tells him to quit stalling. Punk tries to walk the line but can't without stumbling. Punk almost falls but hits the ropes. __Jericho__ tells Teddy to strip Punk. Teddy asks the cop his opinion of Punk. The cop says Punk is obviously intoxicated. __Jericho__ tells the fans to thank the cops as they leave. Teddy asks Punk to hand over the WWE Title as __Jericho__ eggs him on._

_Michael Cole says we're witnessing history here. Punk hands Teddy the WWE Title. __Jericho__ calls Teddy fumble fingers and tells him to give over the title. Punk stops Teddy and asks for one more chance. __Jericho__ says no but Punk wants just one more chance. Punk goes to walk the line again. Punk stops and names the alphabet backwards. He finishes while walking the straight line. Punk moonwalks back over the line and then walks forward like Ric Flair, all while naming the alphabet. He finishes and decks __Jericho__ with the microphone. __Jericho__ tries to escape but Punk brings him back. Punk unloads on __Jericho__ and beats him around the ring, using the barrier and steel steps. Punk beats __Jericho__ up the ramp. __Jericho__ runs off as Teddy hands the WWE Title back to Punk._

I couldn't stop laughing at the way Phil was acting in the ring. And the fact that Phil was able to fool so many people.

"It's not the funny Trixie." Phil said with a smirk on his face, walking into the locker room.

"Sure it's not." I told him catching my breath. Phil showered well Tara sneaked off to go with him. Cassie and myself sat around and watched Raw well they did whatever. Once they were done I took off with them as Cassie went back to Jason.


	13. Chapter 13: Coming Home

I wasn't sure what I was more excited for. To be back home on American soil or to see Matt? I was happy for both of them. There was no question on that one. I jumped out of the car before Phil had the chance to stop it and I ran into the house hoping that Matt would be here. I turned around as I heard Phil laughing behind me.

"What?" I snapped turning around.

"Now I know you're not this happy to see this old empty house. So did you forget that Matt lives in Tampa?"

"No I didn't forget he lives in Tampa. I just uh thought he would be here."

"Why would he come here when you turned him down? When you practically tore his heart out and stomped on it?" I sighed Phil was right. Why would Matt show up here for? I told him I didn't want to date him. We never really talked about anything. If someone did to me as I did to Matt I wouldn't want anything to do with myself. I looked down taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. I was defeated here. I had lost the one person I thought would be there for me that wasn't family. I had Cassie but she was more like a sister then anything else. I never really had Matt. It wasn't fair of me to expect him to always be there for me no matter what I put him through, when I wasn't there for him. Things didn't work out the way. I looked up at my brother and Tara with saddened eyes.

"Trixie love is a wonderful thing." Tara said walking over to Phil holding his hand. "But in order to find true love you have to put your heart out there. Look how excited you are to see Matt and you're not even dating him. Give him the benefit of the doubt here. You need to take a chance." I smiled a little maybe Tara was right. Me agreeing with Tara shocking I know but over the last week or so, I found myself not really hating her so much. She was more like the big sister I never really had. We have came along way from hating each other. But she didn't want me to hurt Phil more then I already was, and I didn't want her to only be with Phil just to use him. But seeing them together I can see they really do love each other and she's not using him. Now I wouldn't care if he was using her or not. I don't have to deal with them if they ever broke up. But Phil would never just use someone.

"Go to him Trixie. Matt's a good guy. He would never hurt you. Go get him." It wasn't that easy was it? I couldn't just show up at his place in Tampa. And he sure in the hell wouldn't want to see me. Even if I did show up at his house, it wouldn't fix anything. He wouldn't pull me into his arms and forget everything that happened before I left. "Trix it's not going to be easy. You guys will more then likely fight about things but you'll work things out and there are a few things in life that are worth fighting for."

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Trixie as your older brother you will do as I say. Now get your ass on the next flight to Tampa and talk to Matt."

"Yes sir." I told him with a salute. Phil drove me to the airport. I sat looking out the window not saying a word. I was trying to figure things out with Matt in my head. I saw Matt happy to see me and everything going over smoothly. But on the other hand I saw everything going to hell and us not working things out and I wouldn't even have Matt as a friend. After everything to do with him being there for me after the rape, I didn't think I couldn't not be friends with him.

"What's with you Trix? You're never this quiet about anything."

"Just scared about what Matt is gonna say and then everything to do with the rape. I'm just trying to make sense of everything."

"Who was it you were talking to before the uh rape?" Phil asked his voice almost in a whisper.

"I was talking to Cody. I told him who I fucked or dated was none of his business. All of catering heard it, so I left. I was sitting in an empty room. A dude walked in did what he did. Matt was there with in seconds."

"You don't think it was Matt do you?" Phil asked. "I know everything here points to him but Matt wouldn't do that."

"So what if it was Matt you would stick to being on his side and not mine?" I asked getting pissed.

"No I would be on your side and Matt would be in a coma if I didn't kill me. I'm just saying that Matt is a nice guy and he would never do this."

"It's the nice guys you have to watch out for." I snapped getting out and slamming the car door as I made my way through the airport. I didn't care if Matt was too nice of a guy. For all I know it could've been him, I didn't want it to be him and I was going to carry on like it wasn't him until I knew for sure who it was. I wish I didn't have to figure it out. I just wanna know who it was that raped me; things would be easier so much easier.

I stood outside Matt's house debating whether or not I should knock or ring the doorbell. It wasn't until after I got to Tampa that I had to text Phil and get Matt's addresses. The door suddenly opened and stood there Matt looking shocked.

"Trixie." Matt asked half shocked. I nodded not knowing what to say to him. "Uh what are you doing here?" He asked pulling his door open and stepping out of the way. I saw that he was doing a little better with the cast on his leg.

"For some reason Phil and Tara think I need to work things out with you because I love you."

"Oh umm yea, Phil called and kinda filled me in about you showing up here but he didn't say why." Go figure that Phil would call to make sure I showed up here and giving Matt a heads up about me coming? Couldn't Phil leave things alone?

"Look Matt it's nothing against you, I'm just not good with relationships."

"Can't you try?"

"I guess if the person was special enough to try for." Matt moved over by me taking my hands in his.

"What about me?" I looked down trying not to get to emotional about everything. Matt hooked a finger under my chin gently kissing me. I kissed back. The next thing I knew clothes were flying every where and we were in a hot heavy session of fucking. I laid on the couch on top of Matt.

"That doesn't prove anything Matt any two people can have sex."

"Just tell me this do you love me? Are you scared of falling in love?" How was he able to nail it head on?

"Of course I'm scared of falling in love. I hate getting my heart broke. I don't wanna get my hopes up only for them to come crashing down around me."

"News flash Trixie we're all scared of falling in love. Being threw into the unknown. But you'll never figure out anything if you don't fall into the unknown and take a chance on love." I couldn't take anymore. I needed away from Matt. I quickly got up finding my clothes.

"From all the traveling I just really need a place to crash right now Matt." Matt got up putting some shorts on.

"Right this way." He told me as he walked upstairs. I followed behind him as he showed me to his guest bedroom.

"Thanks." I told him walking in and quickly shutting the door behind me. I flopped on the bed a few tears rolling down my cheeks. It didn't matter what I was trying to do I always ruined it. I was this huge failure. Everyone really would be better off with out me. Maybe it was time to end everyone's pain and just call it quits. I would be gone and everyone would be happy. I slowly sat up on the bed thinking about it. It was something I thought about a lot of the time. I walked into the small bathroom that was joined to the room. I dug threw the medicine cabinet but really didn't find anything to kill me off. But I did find an old rusty razor. I put the seat down on the toilet and got busy taking it apart to get a blade out. I let the razor fall to the floor as I stared at the razor blade in my hand. I knew where all the major arteries were at it wouldn't take much to end my life right here, right now. But did I really want to end my life?


	14. Chapter 14: Please not again

I took a deep breath as I put the razor to my wrist. I looked up to the door half wanting Matt to run through it and save me from this. I pushed the razor blade down as my crimson colored blood ran out. A few tears pricked my eyes. It didn't hurt, I was more pissed then anything. I just sat there watching as the blood trickled out of the cut. I watched as it started to form a puddle on the white title in the room.

"Yea where's my stupid hero when I need him? Not here stupid son of bitch." I mumbled under my breath. I got up as the blood dripped from wrist making a trail as I walked downstairs sitting at the kitchen island as Matt went about cooking something.

"Hungry?" Matt asked not turning to look at me.

"No." I snapped at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked stopping what he was doing as he turned around to look at me.

"The fact you let me do this." I yelled sticking my arm out so he could see my wrist. Blood still coming out but not as fast as it got everywhere. "You left me alone."

"I'm sorry Trixie. I didn't know you were going to cut your wrist or I wouldn't have left you alone." He said moving around the island as he dug out a first aid kit from one of the cabinets. He was careful not to hurt me as he cleaned the cut and bandaged my wrist up. He even placed a soft and gentle kiss to my now bandaged wrist. "I care about you a lot Trixie I don't want you hurting yourself like this. Ending your life wont fix anything."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked snatching my arm from his hand. "I'm not some baby you need to watch 24/7."

"Fine I'm not sorry you cut your wrist. But answer me this Trixie. Why did you come here? You came to me." I glared at him then stormed into the living room crashing on the couch. "I'm not making you stay here Trixie. Go if you don't wanna be here." Matt yelled from the kitchen.

"Maybe I will leave." I yelled back not moving from my spot. I tried to get up but I couldn't move from the spot I was in.

"I thought you were leaving?"

"Well I'm not." I looked up locking my eyes on his dark brown ones. "I can't. I don't know what you do to me or how you do it, but everything about you pulls me in. I'm afraid to admit that I love you because I'm fine with the way things were before our feelings got in the way."

"I'm not going to hurt you. If we try to be a couple we can take it slow. I love you Trixie and I just wanna show you that not every guy is the same." I looked away from him.

"I don't know Matt." I got up heading up to the guest room. I curled up in a ball on the bed a few tears running out as I drifted off to sleep. I woke up a few hours later to the sound of thunder. I wasn't a huge fan of it. I buried myself under the covers but I couldn't go back to sleep. I slipped out of bed and walked to Matt's room. I carefully got in his bed with him curling up to him as his arms went around me. I felt safe in his arms and I didn't want to be anywhere else. I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep to his heart beat.

I woke up in the morning to an empty bed. I slowly sat up going to scratch my wrist as it started to itch. I sighed feeling the bandage on it. I got up with Matt's words of killing yourself wont take the pain away. He was right about that. I may not be in pain but I would be leaving people behind that would be in pain and that's not something I wanted. I heard the shower was on so I headed downstairs getting what I would need to clean up my blood that was all over Matt's house. I was on the last stain scrubbing it as it was on his white carpet in the hall.

"Trixie I could've got that."

"Matt I did it. It's the least I could do."

"Alright." The doorbell went off. "I think we need to sit down and talk about things later." He said walking to the door. I agreed with him on that one. I got the last of the blood out of the carpet and got up dumping the dirty blood water in the toilet. I turned the water on and went in search of a towel and jumped in the warm water.

I stepped out of the water wrapping the towel around me and headed back too the room I was staying in to get dressed. I brushed my hair and headed downstairs to see John Cena sitting on the couch. I sat down by Matt. I haven't really met John yet but there was just something about him that gave me the creeps.

"Have you met Trixie yet?" Matt asked as he slipped his arm around me. I looked over at John and he had a cocky grin on his face, that only made me move into Matt's side more.

"I've heard about her but I haven't had the pleasure to meet her yet."

"Hi John nice meeting you, but I'm gonna head upstairs and call Phil."

"Hello Trixie, it was very nice meeting you." John smiled. I gave him a small smile in return. Matt pulled me into him as he kissed me softly.

"Ok Trix. And be careful." I slightly rolled my eyes at him as he was referring to me cutting my wrist, but it was sweet of him to worry.

"I will be." I told him walking upstairs. I dug through my bag looking for my phone so I could call Phil. I was sure that Matt had already filled him in on everything but I still should call him. I never heard anyone walk into the room but I found myself pinned against the wall with hot breath on my neck. I was to freaked out and scared to do anything. I stood there as whoever was behind me sucked on my neck. "Please don't, not again." I begged. Whoever it was this time was the same person. I knew that much.

A/N: Sorry for the little wait for this chapter. But the main question here is it Cena or Matt?


	15. Chapter 15: They will blame you Trixie

"Did you really think I wouldn't get you again?" He husked out. "I'm everywhere Trixie. You belong to me." He pushed himself up against me more. "You're never going to be safe. You even think to tell anyone about this I will ruin whatever chance Matt has when he returns for any major push and I will end the career of your pathetic brothers career and not only will you be mine but I will go after Cassie and Tara. They will blame you Trixie and they won't want anything to do with you." I felt him press his lips against my neck. "Just remember Trixie." I wanted to scream for Matt. I wanted to know why he was doing this to me. Surely he had to have a reason and I wasn't some pawn in a sick and twisted game of his.

"Hey man you ok?" Matt asked as his voice got closer. I felt the weight of John move off my body as he walked to the door and I went over to the bed sitting down looking at my feet.

"Not a word." John growled out. I nodded. John pulled open the door. "I'm fine man just getting to know Trixie better."

"You ok Trixie?" I looked up at Matt forcing a smile. He didn't seem to believe anything and with John right there and with his little threat lingering around in my mind I couldn't risk Matt finding out.

"I'm fine Matt. Don't worry about me so much." I told him as I walked up to him placing a kiss to his cheek. "I saw that you had a porch swing out back, so I'll be out there getting some fresh air if you need me." He took my hand placing a kiss to it.

"Ok, I'll be out in a few minutes. Did you call Phil?" I shook my head as I walked out of the room. I hit the send button on my phone as I listened to it ring.

"Hey Trix, what's up? You ok? You didn't kill Matt did you? Or even try to kill him?"

"Hey Phil, no I didn't kill or try to kill Matt. I wouldn't say that I'm fine, but I'm ok." I told him as I sat down on the wooden swing.

"What's going on Trixie?" You could hear the concern in his voice as he asked me the question.

"It's nothing major. I only cut my wrist." I told him with out a care in the world and like it was nothing.

"What the fuck Trixie? Are you stupid?" I cringed when Phil's voice boomed over the phone.

"No I just thought that it was better if I uh" I paused thinking about things. I had to let John do whatever he wanted with me. I couldn't tell and ruin Matt, Phil and even Tara's lives over this. I couldn't hurt Cassie.

"If what Trixie?" Phil yelled.

"Nothing Phil. Just know that I'm fine now and if I need anything I'll call you."

"Trixie don't do this talk to me."

"Its better we talk in person then over the phone, just know that I'm trying."

"Trying what Trixie?"

"Things with Matt." Before he could reply I hung up turning my phone off and slipping it in my pocket. I let a huge sigh of relief when I heard a car door and a car drive off.

"You sure that you're ok Trix?" I looked up to see Matt standing there.

"I'm fine." I moved into his embrace as he sat down and started to push the swing with his good foot.

"You just seemed off up there with John. He didn't try anything did he?" Yea he did not only did he admit to raping me but threatened everyone I was close to. But it's not like I can tell him that. I didn't wanna lie especially since we just started to date but it was for everyone's own good.

"No he didn't try anything." I told him with a coldness to my voice. If Matt noticed it he wasn't going to say anything about it as we sat there swinging in silence. Neither one of us bring up what we had to talk about. I didn't see the point in bring anything up now when everything seemed to be fine and the only thing on my mind was John.

The following days seemed to be more of blur then anything. It was just me and Matt goofing off and joking around. We really didn't leave Matt's house. Phil called Matt as I never turned my phone on long enough for anyone to call me. I sent a few texts to Cassie letting her know what was going on. Matt kept Phil updated with how I was and that he would try to get me to call him back but I wouldn't. I wasn't going to talk to Phil until I was ready. If I wasn't ready to talk to him in a few hours well I best be as I couldn't avoid him tonight. I sat looking out the plane window listening to random music. It sucked that Matt wasn't able to come with but I got that he had to do his own thing with his foot and everything from his accident.

I started to get more nervous the closer I got the arena. I was running late with being stuck in a traffic jam so I didn't have time to hit the hotel before the arena. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to Phil when I saw him. I made it to his locker room with out seeing him so I figured he was in his locker room pacing waiting for me to show up with answers to his questions. Answers I didn't have or ones I couldn't tell him. I pushed the door open seeing that it was empty inside. I put my luggage off to the side and headed out. I walked down the middle of the hallways not wanting to be pulled into an empty locker room. I stayed clear of Cena. Every time I saw him I avoided him. When he saw me I quickly lost him. I jumped when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"We're gonna talk after the show back at the hotel. Don't think for a second you're gonna get out of it. You can't hang up on me this time." I turned around looking at Phil and Tara who was slightly behind him.

"I know Phil." I tensed up when Cena walked by sending a wink my way. I took off before Phil could ask what was going on. I needed an out right now. I didn't care about anything else. I needed to cope with my life the best way I knew how. I needed a joint.


	16. Chapter 16: Trixie get's high

**_Extreme Rules _****_4/29/12_**

I had got a baggie of weed and some coke and I sat outside in a dumpy little alley way. Phil had texted me and told me that he didn't want me ring side for his match against Jericho since it was a Chicago Street fight. He didn't want me out there getting in the way or getting hurt. I was annoyed by this but this way I could get high and didn't have to worry about Cena lurking around and getting me. I looked around as I rolled my joint. I then brought the joint to my lips and took a long hit off it. I sat outside smoking the joint not that it did much for me anymore and it was more like I wasn't high and just smoking a cigarette or something. I needed stronger weed. I got up slipping the baggie of weed in my pocket and took the last hit of my joint and tossed to the ground stepping on it then walked back to the arena that was a few blocks away. I walked into the bathroom making sure it was empty and locked the door as I put the coke in a straight line and snorted it. I wiped the white powder off my nose and headed out of the bathroom. I walked up to see Cody and his girlfriend fighting, she had tears rolling down her face as Cody looked pissed. I smirked ready to have some real fun as I walked up to the two of them hearing the last bit of the fight.

"I don't care; we're over you cheated on me with some no body techie. I'm sick of this shit."

"Aww trouble in paradise is there?" I asked walking up and putting my arm around Cody. "You can do better then this tramp anyways." Cody just looked at me amused to what was going on.

"Bitch you best get off my man."

"He doesn't belong to you. And I believe he is a free man to do as he pleases saying that he just broke up with your sorry excuse of a human being." I snapped at her. I smirked pulling Cody's face down to mine as I put my lips on his shoving my tongue into his mouth. Cody's tongue fought with mine. I smirked into the kiss as I heard Nika scream. I shoved Cody away as he was grinning. I looked around to see that we were alone. I walked off finding a spot to finish watching the show in. I past by Cena and he sent a smirk my way.

"If you want me that bad Cena I would've very easily let you fuck me anyway you wanted. You didn't have to force yourself on me. But now no matter how many times you ask you'll never get it." I spit at him. I tensed up when he moved closer to me twirling a strand of my hair around.

"I don't have to ask to get what I want from you bitch." I smirked which seemed to throw him off long enough for me to kick him hard in the croutch, sending him to the floor in pain.

"Yea let's see you want to have sex anytime soon. I can't help it if you piss out blood for the rest of the night either." I smarted off to him as sat on the floor holding himself in pain. "I would get some ice for that if I was you, but I'm not some sick twisted son of a bitch either so it's a good fucking thing I'm myself." I told him walking off looking for yet again another empty looker room to crash in and watch the last of Phil's match.

"For fucks sake, I've been looking everywhere for you." I turned to see Cassie walking up to me as relief washed over her. She only needed one look to see that I was high as fuck. "I thought you gave up the drugs?"

"I did, but some things have happened in the past few days and showing up here made me need to cope with things the only way I know how to. I'm not hurting anyone but myself. So if you have a problem with that then I suggest you don't stay around me. I'm only going to be doing more drugs. Screw this job really. I get caught with drugs in my system I'm only going to be suspended for 30 days. And right now that seems pretty good to me."

"You wanna talk about things?"

"Nope, nothing to talk about." I told her. Cassie knew better then to keep bugging me about it. Instead she sat down by me as we finished watching Punk's match. The drugs were only making me more pissed off then happy but I enjoyed the drugs and I had missed doing them. You only live once so why don't you do it stoned and fucked up on drugs.

_Punk comes over but __Jericho__ barely hits a Codebreaker out of nowhere. __Jericho__ goes for the Walls again but can't get it turned. He finally does and the referee checks on Punk. Punk crawls to the ropes as the fans get behind him. Punk makes it to the ropes but the hold isn't broken because of the Street Fight. Punk manages to reach under the ring and grab a fire extinguisher. __Jericho__ pulls him back to the center of the ring. Punk sprays the extinguisher and finally breaks the hold._

_Punk sends __Jericho__ to the floor with an extinguisher shot to the gut. Punk follows and hits him with it again. Punk knocks __Jericho__ out on top of the announce table. Punk climbs to the top turnbuckle and almost falls. He steadies and smashes through __Jericho__ and the announce table with a massive elbow drop. Both wrestlers are hurting after that one. The crowd chants for Punk as he brings __Jericho__ back to the ring. Punk covers for a 2 count._

_Punk immediately applies the Anaconda Vice. __Jericho__ tries to get free but grabs the kendo stick and beats Punk with it until he lets go of the hold. A "this is awesome" chant breaks out now. Punk with a chair shot to the gut. __Jericho__ hits a Codebreaker with the chair out of nowhere but Punk kicks out at 2. __Jericho__ with a kendo shot. __Jericho__ yells in frustration as he stomps on Punk and the crowd boos. __Jericho__ picks Punk up and goes for GTS. The crowd boos big time as __Jericho__ wastes times with Punk on his shoulders. Punk catches the leg out of GTS and goes for the Walls it looks like. Punk catapults __Jericho__ into the corner and catches him in GTS for the pin and the win._

"I better go find Phil." I told Cassie getting up and walking out of the room leaving a very frustrated Cassie behind.

"Hey I've been looking all over for you." I smiled seeing Cody walk up to me.

"I've been around but what do you want?" I asked closing my eyes.

"I wanted to know what that was back there when you shoved your tongue down my throat."

"It was just that. I'm in room 974 if you wanna fuck tonight. All you need to bring is yourself." I told him biting my lip as I eyed him up. I saw that he was smirking. I smiled and turned and walked back to the locker room. Phil was in the shower and I wasn't sure where Tara was I grabbed my shit and took off back to the hotel. I dumped my shit on the floor by my hotel room door and walked to the bathroom snorting another line of Coke as the first shit was starting to wear off. I felt like I was on cloud fucking nine. I pulled my hotel room door open to see Cody standing there. "Be ready to be ridden like you never have been before fucker." I told him pulling him into the room. "Strip." I demanded as I pulled my clothes off. He quickly did the same. I pushed him down on the bed getting on top of him. He was nothing like Matt but I needed some dick and this would just have to do.


	17. Chapter 17: Are you high? You tell me

I woke up in the morning confused to why someone else was in bed with me. For a second I smiled thinking that Matt showed up but he didn't as he had a doctors appointment today, I knew that much. I opened my eyes looking over at the guy beside me. I gulped seeing Cody freaking Rhodes sleeping. I pushed him out of the bed as he landed with thud.

"What the hell Trixie?" Cody half yelled getting up.

"Get the fuck out." I yelled at him. I pulled my knees up to my chest. "I lost everything. They're gonna kill me. Fuck!" I muttered talking to myself as I rocked back and forth.

"Trixie are you ok?" Cody asked with concern.

"Get the fuck out Cody." I snapped rocking back and forth keeping my eyes focused in front of me. I screwed everything up with Matt. Fuck how was I going to tell him? I couldn't tell him why I had to get high. Why I fucked Cody. Getting high was no excuse for cheating on him. I had to tell Matt and maybe just maybe he wouldn't get too pissed about that.

"You're sister is fucked up this morning." Phil fuck I was done for. I sure in the hell couldn't explain why to Phil.

"Trixie why the fuck is Cody coming out of your room and what the fuck is he talking about?" Phil asked coming into the room. "Trixie fuck what's wrong?" I turned and looked at him.

"You're gonna kill me." I was still rocking though.

"Trix you're not making sense. I'm not going to kill you for sleeping with Cody." I couldn't take it anymore I got up running into the bathroom. I quickly locked the door. "Trixie." I ignored Phil pulling out the last bit of coke I had. It wasn't much but it would give me a nice little high if anything. I was in Chicago and that's where most of my drug dealers were at. I put the coke in a straight line and rolled up the 20 dollar bill I had and snorted the single line of coke. I wiped my nose off and walked back out.

"I was horny last night, Cody just went through a break up it was a win/win situation for both of us. I was to busy fucking Cody to come talk to you about who fucking knows what."

"Are you fucking high right now?"

"You tell me my dear older brother Phillip." I looked him right in the eye.

"For fuck sakes Trixie. It's a good thing I don't have a fucking match tonight. Just fucking stay out of the way and away from people. I'll deal with your shit later when you're fucking sober." Phil yelled pissed walking out of the room. I laughed as he walked out. I took a quick shower and headed out to get some fucking weed. I bumped into Ty on my way through the hotel parking lot.

"Trixie wait." I stopped letting him catch up to me.

"Ty I don't have time for this, I gotta go get some weed before I'm needed for the show."

"Can I come with?" I looked at him.

"What you wanna get high with me or something?"

"Uh well no" He said rubbing the back of his neck, thinking it over.

"Then you can stay here and play suck each other dicks with your little boy." I told him walking off.

"As much as that sounds like a blast, I haven't been high in quite sometime. Sounds like an even better plan"

"You can always suck each other off when you're high." I told him as we walked to the spot.

We sat out in the sun getting baked. Once we finished the joint we had we headed back to the arena laughing at stupid shit. Ty took off to find Ted and I went straight to catering getting a bunch of junk food and found an empty locker room. I flipped the TV on to watch the show. It was currently the divas match.

Invincible by MKG blasted through the arena and Nika Love strutted out to the ring in all her swagger. Tara came out next to her entrance song Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides. I so wanted Tara to kick her ass. I already slept with what was suppose to be her man last night. Shit Matt was going to freak on me when I told him. But I wasn't going to worry about Matt right now. I was going to watch this match and hope it wasn't as crappy as other diva matches.

"This contest is set for one fall. Introducing from Los Angeles, California, Nika Love! And her opponent from Aurora, Illinois…Vixyn!" Lillian Garcia exited the ring and the ref signaled for the bell. They lock up Tara over powering Nika and shoving her into the ring post. The ref broke it up backing Tara up. Nika came back with a nasty kick to Tara's midsection winding her. She went for a scissor kick, but Tara moved planting Nika's face into the mat. She went for a quick cover and got a two. They lock up again, Tara putting her in a side headlock and taking her down with a Snapmare. Drop kick from behind followed up with a standing Moonsault. Tara lifts her going for a spin buster, but she wriggles free. Running the ropes, but Tara ducks and as she comes again Tara hits a tilt-a-whirl back breaker. Tara climbs, but Nika rolls out. As she stands by the barrier Tara bides her time. And when Nika turns she jumps hitting a missile drop kick. Holy fuck they can fly. God that must feel fucking awesome. I stood up on the back of the couch I was sitting on and jumped trying to fly. I fell on my ass and I burst out laughing turning my attention back to the TV. Nika falls backwards her head hitting the barrier. Tara rolls holding her back and gets up to help Nika back into the ring for the pin. But Nika hasn't moved. Tara stands to the side as the ref jumps down to check her. He shakes his head signaling for the bell and the medics. Several run down with neck braces as Tara stands off to the side looking on in shock. I burst out in laughter as I watch them take Nika out on a stretcher. The bitch got what she fucking deserved. I was going to have to thank Tara for that one. I went out in search for her when Cody ran past me.

"Cody where the fuck are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Did you not just see that match?"

"Yea they were flying and karma got that cheating ex of yours." He just rolled his eyes and took off on a dead run. I slid down the wall as the high was starting to wear off and I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to call Matt and tell him that I fucked up in more then one way, but I couldn't call him and tell him the news. I saw Cena was walking up to me looking pissed as all hell.

"You will pay for what you did yesterday you little bitch." I looked at him confused. What the hell did I do to him? I shrugged it off and looked up at him. He just smirked and looked around. "I will get you when you don't expect me to." I rolled my eyes as he walked off. I slowly got up and went back into the room crashing on the couch.

"Trixie wake the fuck up." I rubbed my eyes to see Cassie standing over me.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Why don't you just leave? Go see Matt or something. This city isn't good for you." She had a point. I had to talk to Matt and tell him before he heard it from someone else.

"I can't go right now. Now if you would move I gotta watch and see what my stupid drug free over protective brother does tonight." I told her pushing her out of the way. Cassie rolled her eyes at me. "I told you yesterday if you don't wanna be around here I'm not making you. Things came to light I can't say what they are to protect everyone around me and I need to deal with it the only way I know how."

"What ever it is you can tell me."

"I can't tell you. I'm trying to protect you Cassie. Just drop it." I snapped at her turning my attention to the TV to see that Bryan had just won the beat the clock challenge and was the new #1 Contender. Punk's music hits and out comes the WWE Champion to the stage. Punk applauds Bryan and holds up the WWE Title. Bryan chants yes and motions for the title around his waist. I got up. "Tell my brother when you see him to leave me the fuck alone and that I'm safe with Matt." I didn't wait for her to say anything I just walked out.

_A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviews, you keep me wanting to work on this story. And this is where I'm going to leave you all for a few days and the next chapter will have Matt's reaction to everything. A huge thank you to Lou for helping out with this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave me a review! :D_


	18. Chapter 18: Matt's Reaction

I walked up to Matt's house trying the door and surprisingly it was open. I walked in not seeing him anymore.

"Matt?" I yelled into what seemed to be an empty house. I didn't get an answer back. I was here a few hours earlier then I thought. Plus Matt didn't know that I was going to be here this week. I walked upstairs walking to the master bedroom and tossed my bags to the side. I kicked my shoes off and quickly stripped down to my bra and thong and crawled into Matt's bed pulling the blanket over me. I was tired and just wanted to sleep. I smiled as I felt arms wrap around me and a soft kiss in my hair. I rolled over snuggling into the warm body that was beside me.

"You awake Trixie?" I smiled looking up at him.

"Yea. I know I didn't say that I was coming here this week but I needed to get away from everything. I feel so safe here with you." He pulled me closer to him.

"You don't need a reason to come here Trixie. I love having you here." I smiled placing a kiss to his chest. "Phil called seeing if you were ok?"

"Did he tell you anything?" I asked sitting up, bring my knees up crossing my arms over my knees and resting my head on my arms.

"No, what's going on Trixie? You're scaring me." Matt asked placing a hand on my back as he sat up.

"You're gonna hate me. I didn't mean to do it. Like I said Matt I feel safe here. With my rapist running at large, I couldn't deal with it all. And being back home in Chicago I knew the places to go to get drugs. I went and got some weed and coke. I smoked the weed and when that didn't do enough for me I snorted the coke. Cody's girl was cheating on him, he broke up with her. I fucked him well I was high. I knew it was wrong but I didn't care. I woke up yesterday morning thinking it was you and it was Cody. I felt horrible that I cheated on you. I kicked him out then Phil walked into the room wanting to know what was going on. I couldn't take it and I went and snorted the last of my coke well he was right outside the bathroom door. I hate what I did to you and him. But the drugs are helping me deal with everything. I just don't feel safe anywhere else. Don't hate me." I told him on the verge of tears. Matt shocked me as he pulled me into his warm embrace stroking my hair.

"I'm not mad at you Trixie. Upset that you slept with Cody when you're my girlfriend yes. But I love you and I understand that you're not good at the whole relationship stuff. So this once we're just gonna forget that you did anything with Cody and move on with us. I can see that you're broken up about this. I'm not going to make you tell me anything you don't want to Trixie. If I could come with you every week I would just so you felt safe. I hate that I can't be with you to protect you from who ever the rapist is."

"I know Matt. What if I told you I know who it was that raped me? But I can't do nothing about it because he threatened to hurt everyone that I cared about. He wont be punished by anyone because he's a top dog around the place and I don't have proof that it's him that raped me so it's his word against mine and everyone is going to believe him over me." I wiped the tears away, sniffing.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Trixie. But you can tell me and I wont do anything about it. I'll be here trying to figure out away to get him off your back." I kissed Matt happy that he wasn't mad at me for cheating on him or for doing the drugs. I was happy that he wanted to help me with this but I wasn't sure I could tell him.

"Make love to Matt. I don't wanna fuck, I want you to show me how much you really love me." I told him in a soft whisper.

"You sure about this?" He asked playing with my hair as he held me to him. I nodded putting my lips against his. He laid me back on the bed as his hands roamed my body. He was ever so gently taking his time as his lips were all over my body. The last of our clothes were threw off to the side as he carefully got on top of me. His lips came in contact with mine, I played with the hair on the back of his neck as he slowly pushed inside of me. The pace was slow but it felt nice and the feeling of being loved was amazing. I could feel the butterflys in my stomach grow and get more intense as he sped his pace up. I dug my nails into his back as I felt myself getting closer. He slowed his pace down so it could last longer. It didn't take much more before we both went over the edge. We shared a small kiss as he rolled off me and laid down pulling me into his sweaty body. I rested my head on his chest as we laid there in pure bliss. He fingers ran over my arm.

"I love you Matt I really do even if I don't act like it. I'm sorry that I've been this huge ass to you."

"Sshh Trixie. I love you too, I know that you love me. You keep coming back to me. I haven't been the nicest person to you either. But let's forget about that and just move on and move forward in this realtionship. I love you too much to let you go now." I smiled kissing his chest.

"I feel the same way Matt." Matt pulled the blanket over us. I laid there awake as Matt was softly snoring. I looked up at him. How was I lucky enough to have someone like him? He understood everything I told him. Or at least he tried to understand. Most guys would flip and break up with you if you told them you cheated on them. But Matt didn't. He made me feel more loved then anyone else ever has. I didn't want to mess this up, but it was going to happen, wasn't it? I shook the thoughts from my mind and curled up to Matt a smile on my face as I fell back asleep.

I rolled over feeling that Matt's spot was empty and cold. I frowned sitting up. I found some panties and one of Matt's shirt and put them on, then walked downstairs where I smelt bacon and eggs being cooked. The smile quickly left my face as I walked around into the kitchen seeing one of the last people I wanted to see. I gulped and stood in my spot, my eyes never leaving him. He just didn't know when to quit. No one had saw that I was in the room. I was able to slowly walk into the kicthen and sit down at the island. My eyes never leaving him. They both finally noticed I was there as he smirked and Matt gently kissed the top of my head I smiled up at Matt kissing him and turning my attention back to him. I wasn't going to make the first move, he could. I didn't ask him to come here. He showed up on his own. I wasn't going to bend over and let him do as he pleases either. He had another coming if he thought that.


	19. Chapter 19: Where'd she go?

"What are you doing here Phil? And where's Tara?" I asked trying to at least be civil with him. I may not want to see him. Or start the conversation with him. But he would have never done anything about it and he would've just sat there with that damn smirk on his face. I couldn't take that. Hopefully I could get what he wanted out of the way and then he would leave me alone.

"Tara is upstairs in the guest room sleeping. We had to catch a pretty late flight last night when Matt called and told me you were here and seemed to be passed out cold. After you're actions Monday I had to come and talk to you. But as we have been waiting for you, Matt filled me in on the fact you know who raped you." I wanted to be mad at Matt for telling Phil about that but he was only trying to help me out.

"And there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. It's his word over mine. So let's drop it. I can handle it on my own."

"What by getting high and sleeping with who ever the fuck you want, hurting the one guy you love the most?" Phil snapped.

"No, but I don't want you, Matt, Tara or Cassie getting hurt."

"We're all old enough to take care of ourselves Trixie. We want to help you out." I turned to see Tara standing behind me in the door way.

"Don't you get it I'm old enough to take care of myself?" I looked down at the counter in front of me, placing my hands in front of me.

"Holy fuck!" Matt exclaimed. I shot up looking at him. He turned around after turning the stove off. "I know who it is." I gulped closing my eyes. I felt his arms around me. "I'm so sorry Trixie and we'll get you out of this."

"I really don't think you can."

"Wanna share with the rest of us?" Phil asked. I looked up at Matt waiting to hear if he really knew who it was or not.

"I should've put this together sooner. I just didn't think much about it at the time. But the way you got all tense and wanted to be away from him when he was here, it should've clicked in my head. And when he was in the room with you alone, I just didn't think much of it. I thought he was just being nice."

"Matt what the hell are you talking about?" Tara asked as she moved over to be by Phil.

"Go ahead Matt tell them what you figured out. I would love to hear if you're right or not." I told him knowing he was right. I just didn't want to act like he was right before he said a name. Matt then went to explain what happened when Cena was here. I cringed and hide in Matt's arms every time he said Cena's name. And that only gave it away that much more that he was the one that did it.

"What did he tell you Trixie when he was alone with you?" Phil asked walking closer. I moved from Matt's embrace into Phil's. I just needed to be in my brother's arms right now. Phil stroked my hair, as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"He asked me if I really thought he wouldn't get me again. He told me that he was everywhere. And that I belong to him. He pushed himself up against me. He told me that I was never going to be safe. And that I even think to tell anyone about him he will ruin whatever chance Matt has when he returns for any major push and that he will end the career of my pathetic brother and not only will I be his but he will go after Cassie and Tara. And that you guys will blame me for everything and that you won't want anything to do with me. He pressed his lips against my neck. He told me to remember. That's all he said as Matt walked up." I felt Phil tense up.

"That fucker is going to die." Phil said between clenched teeth.

"Phil no think about your career here." I tried to reason with him.

"I don't care about my career; I care about my sister more then anything else." I sighed. "That's why you did the drugs?" Phil asked his voice getting softer.

"Yea and that's why I came back here. I just feel safe when I'm with Matt. And if I stayed in Chicago I was only going to get more drugs and ended up dead some where. I didn't mean to sleep with Cody. It just happened. But I do take full responsibility for that." Phil relaxed some. I let go of Phil and went back over to Matt. "I'm sorry for hurting you like that Matt." He made me look up at him.

"It's ok Trixie, we went through this." He told me pecking my lips. Phil coughed breaking us up.

"Yea as sweet as that is I don't need to see it." Phil said "Especially before breakfast."

"Why don't you play kissy face with Tara?" I asked looking over at him. "Um where did she go?" I asked not seeing her anywhere.

"She was just right here not even a minute ago." Phil said as we looked all over the house before looking outside. "Fuck" Phil muttered. Me and Matt looked at him. "The rental is gone."

"Does she know where Cena lives?" Matt asked holding onto me.

"I don't know but if she doesn't it wont take much for her to find out." Phil explained.

"Well then we have to go find her." I told them heading to Matt's car.

"Like hell you are." Phil yelled. "I don't want you near that son of a bitch." Phil growled out.

"I don't care; I'm not going to let Cena have his damn way with Tara." I snapped. Phil sighed and gave in as we all got into Matt's car and headed off to Cena's place. I was getting more pissed by the second thinking what Cena had done to Tara and that she would even go after him, that's really the last thing I needed.


	20. Chapter 20: Tara's secret comes out

_**Tara's POV (I need it from her POV instead of Trixie for this chapter to work out!)**_

"I should've put this together sooner. I just didn't think much about it at the time. But the way you got all tense and wanted to be away from him when he was here, it should've clicked in my head. And when he was in the room with you alone, I just didn't think much of it. I thought he was just being nice."

"Matt what the hell are you talking about?" I asked moving over to be by Phil.

"Go ahead Matt tell them what you figured out. I would love to hear if you're right or not." Trixie told him. Matt then went to explain what happened when Cena was here. Trixie cringed and hide in Matt's arms every time he said Cena's name. And that only gave it away that he was the one that did it.

"What did he tell you Trixie when he was alone with you?" Phil asked moving away from me and going to Trixie. She moved from Matt's embrace into Phil's. Phil stroked her hair, as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"He asked me if I really thought he wouldn't get me again. He told me that he was everywhere. And that I belong to him. He pushed himself up against me. He told me that I was never going to be safe. And that I even think to tell anyone about him he will ruin whatever chance Matt has when he returns for any major push and that he will end the career of my pathetic brother and not only will I be his but he will go after Cassie and Tara. And that you guys will blame me for everything and that you won't want anything to do with me. He pressed his lips against my neck. He told me to remember. That's all he said as Matt walked up." I couldn't hear anymore of it. I grabbed the car keys that were hanging out of Phil's pocket and took off out the door with out them knowing I left. I quickly got into the rental moving things around and took off. I've only been to Cena's house once but that didn't mean that I forget where he lived at. Within a quick five minutes I was pounding on his house door. How I didn't put this shit together sooner is beyond me.

"What?" Cena snapped pulling the door open. "What are you doing here my sweet little vixen Tara?"

"I'm not yours anymore Cena." I told him pushing past him. "I should've put this shit together sooner. You raped Trixie."

"She told huh?" Cena asked smirking walking closer to me. "Now you'll have to pay. If I remember correctly you love it rough." He seethed out grabbing my neck chocking me out. I took one wild kick, kicking him as hard as I could in the nuts. He let go of my neck falling to the floor holding himself. I went to kick him again but he grabbed my leg and sent me to the floor. I tried to fight him off but he over powered me sitting on top of me pinning my arms above my head. "I should just rape you right here right now. Maybe I'll wait for Phil and not only fuck you but fuck his sister at the same time." He growled out.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Phil yelled pissed charging after Cena. I quickly got to my feet as Phil tackled Cena and started to throw punches. Between the three of us we were able to break them up.

"I'll tell ya whats going on. Tara broke the agreement off I had with her because she couldn't hurt you anymore and she felt bad enough for cheating on you, not that she had much of a choice. Then when your sexy little fire cracker sister waltzed in I knew I had to have her to get back at you for taking my sweet little Tara away from me. I was going to play nice with Trixie until I saw that she only had eyes for Matt over there. I had to do something about that. I figured after I raped her she wouldn't want to be with Matt ever again."

"You really thought I would run to you? I never talked to you so that takes care of that plan. You should have thought more about that you stupid piece of shit." Trixie yelled Matt was holding her back the best he could.

"Matt get my sister out of here." Phil snapped cracking his knuckles. I watched as Matt quickly dragged Trixie out, but she didn't put up a fight. "You come near my sister or my girlfriend again you're a dead man Cena. I didn't care about my career when it comes to the ones I love. I don't have a problem in kicking your ass over again." Phil growled out. "Babe come on let's go." Phil walked to the door. I smirked kicking Cena in the nads again as he bent over. I know that hurt him cause it hurt my foot. I walked behind a smirking Phil.

"What was that in there? What the hell was he talking about?" Phil asked when we were in the car headed back to Matt's house.

"It's not something I'm proud of but a few months after we started going out. Cena came to me and told me that if I hooked up with him he would get me to the top in the diva's division. I wanted to be on top. I was stupid and I agreed to it."

"How long?"

"A little over 6 months." Phil sighed pulling into Matt's.

"I'm not happy that you cheated on me but I get how that man works and he would've done it anyways." Phil said getting out. I slowly followed behind him. Noting that Matt and Trixie were still in his car. Phil pulled me into his arm. "I love you Tara and as much as it hurts there's really nothing to get over. Unless you cheated on me with someones else too."

"Oh fuck no Phil. I love you and after I ended things with that fuck head I've only ever been with you."

"Matt it's better this way. I can't be with you." Trixie shouted storming into Matt's house.

"Yes you can Trixie." Matt shouted going after her.

"Come on let's go see what's going on." Phil said taking my hand in his and placing a kiss to it as we walked.


	21. Chapter 21: Let me Explain

_**We're back to Trixie's POV for this chapter. **_

"I'll tell ya what's going on. Tara broke the agreement off I had with her because she couldn't hurt you anymore and she felt bad enough for cheating on you, not that she had much of a choice. Then when your sexy little fire cracker sister waltzed in I knew I had to have her to get back at you for taking my sweet little Tara away from me. I was going to play nice with Trixie until I saw that she only had eyes for Matt over there. I had to do something about that. I figured after I raped her she wouldn't want to be with Matt ever again." Was this man fucking serious right now?

"You really thought I would run to you? I never talked to you so that takes care of that plan. You should have thought more about that you stupid piece of shit." I yelled Matt holding me back, not that he really had to hold me back. I wasn't going to go charging after him. I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Matt get my sister out of here." Phil snapped cracking his knuckles. Matt quickly dragged me out, but I didn't put up a fight. I drove back to Matt's no one saying anything. I had nothing to say not well I was driving anyways. I didn't say a word until I turned his car off.

"I can't do this Matt. We can't do this." I didn't look at him, kept my eyes focused on the bird in front of me.

"What you are talking about Trixie?"

"He knows now and its better that he doesn't hurt you over me."

"I don't care if he hurts me. I'm not letting him get to you again Trixie. I love you and want to be with you."

"I love you to much to stay with you when he's only going to hurt you. This way you're free from him, free of me."

"I want to be with you Trixie. I don't care about the rest."

"Well I do." I told him going to get out of the car.

"Think about this Trixie."

"Matt it's better this way. I can't be with you." I shouted storming into Matt's house. Why didn't he get that I was doing this for him. That I was thinking about him before myself.

"Yes you can Trixie." Matt shouted following behind me. "Why do you keep running away from me?"

"Because I'm no good for you. I'm just gonna keep hurting you. Can't you see that?"

"No I can't see that because it's not true. Can't you see that I love you and want to be with you?"

"Maybe but I'm no good for you." I told him walking upstairs and getting my stuff together. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I picked up his shirt I had taken it awhile ago. I sat down on his bed looking at it. Tears crashing down on the black fabric. I felt the bed dip down an arm going around me as they pulled me into them.

"Trixie, you can't avoid what you want. You can't keep doing this to yourself or Matt."

"I don't wanna hurt him Tara."

"Honey he's more tore up and hurt that you don't want him then anything else."

"I do want him. I just can't do it." I pulled away from her. "This is your fault." I shouted getting up. "If you wouldn't have made that deal with Cena then he wouldn't be after me, and I could be with Matt no drama what so ever."

"Can I explain it to you?" Tara asked with a sigh. I looked at her. I really didn't want to hear what lame excuse she was going to give me, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to hear her out this once.

"Fine" I snapped sitting back down looking at her. I could see that she was having a hard time finding away to explain it all. What was so hard about telling the damn truth?

"I had just lost the Diva's Championship to the likes of Eve by a stupid roll up and she held on to the ropes, the ref didn't see it. I was beating myself up about it. Phil was there to help me but I let the better of my judgment get in the way. I went to a bar that night and got wasted. The only time I ever did, the last time I ever will. I ran into Cena and he seemed to care about me that night and the following few days. As he was there when Phil wasn't. Just the way he told me that if I did him a favor he would get me the Diva's Championship again. At first I didn't want to do it, but he forced me by saying if I didn't then I wouldn't have a spot on the roster, and he would make Phil's life hell. I made the deal mostly for Phil. I couldn't see him hurt like you can't see Matt hurt. Finally after having enough of his empty promise's to get me anything I couldn't do it anymore I broke it off with him. I hadn't heard from him since. Not until now anyways. He must've been planning something like this for a long time now. I'm sorry that my mess with Cena got you involved Trixie. I didn't know."

"You should be sorry Tara, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess." I yelled at her placing my head in my hands. "But now I just don't know what to do. I want to be with Matt I do, but then again I don't want Cena to hurt him." I said sniffling and holding back the few tears that wanted to come out.

"Don't you think that's up for me to decide?" I looked up to see Matt standing in the door way. I looked at him. Maybe it was. I shook my head and looked down.

"I'm going to leave the two of you alone to sort this out."

"I don't care what Cena thinks he can do. I know what I want and that's you. We'll get through this together. Can you honestly tell me that you can walk away from all of this?" Matt asked sitting down by me on the bed. I slowly crawled over to him.

"No, because I know I need you. You're the only person that's not family I feel safe with. If I could walk away from this I would've done it already and I wouldn't have came back to you."

"Then don't go Trixie. Stay here and be happy." I laid my head in Matt's lap. I couldn't leave him. I wanted to be happy and being here with him was my happiness. "Phil has already talked to Vince and you have this Monday's Raw off. You can stay here with me and we'll think of something to get you out of this mess. I promise you Trixie." Could he really keep that promise?


	22. Chapter 22: I wanna move in with Matt

"What do you say Trixie? Stay with me." Matt said as I looked up at him as he run his hands through my hair. This man was my one weakness. If I was Superman he would be my kryptonite.

"Of course I'll stay with you Matt. I only did what I did for you. I can't stand seeing you hurt." I told him softly. "I'd do anything for you."

"Just like I'll go to hell and back again for you Trixie. I'd even marry you right now."

"What's stopping you?" I asked sitting up.

"You can't be serious Trixie, what about your brother for one? What about the wedding you've always wanted?"

"The wedding I always wanted?" I asked laughing it off. Matt looked at me like I was crazy or something. "I wasn't your normal little girl. I didn't grow up planning my wedding. Hell I was one of the few that didn't' even want to get marry. I didn't want to be tied down with one guy. But now it's not so bad when the guy is you."

"I'm still not gonna run away with you and get married in some court house. I want you to plan the wedding out. I wanna propose like a guy is supposed to do. We wouldn't want Phil pissed at us if we just ran away."

"We wouldn't want dad pissed and trying to kill Matt if you ran off and got hitched Trix." I jumped slightly when Phil's voice shot throw the room. I looked up at him.

"Why does he care? He doesn't pay attention to me. He didn't even talk to me when I'm at home. He doesn't care about me."

"That's not true Trixie. Mom didn't wanna send you to be with me. Dad did. Dad wants to see you grow up and get your life on the right track before you ended up dead. Mom acted like the bitch so you wanted hate dad. You always had a closer relationship with dad."

"It doesn't change anything. In fact I'm packing up my stuff and moving in with Matt." I told them being dead set on this.

"You're what?" Both Matt and Phil asked, with shocked expression's on their faces.

"I feel safe here. I don't have the urge to drink or do drugs. I don't wanna fuck anyone but Matt. Besides you told me that I was welcome here anytime I wanted."

"Uh yea I think this is my queue to leave the two of you alone." Phil said getting up and walking out the door. I sighed getting off the bed.

"What don't you want me to move in with you? That's what I thought you wanted." I told him running my hands through my hair trying to figure out how I should take back the fact I just asked the man I loved, the man I thought loved me back that I was joking around. I wasn't joking around and it hurt to think that he didn't want me to move in with him. He just made me look like some dumb love struck fool in front of him and my brother.

"Trixie it's not that. I miss you when you're not here. But are you sure that you want to live here with me? It's a huge step Trixie. You can't go around breaking it off with me when ever you feel like it. You'll be stuck with me until we both decide to walk away from this relationship. I don't want to but you never know. You move in here with me. You're gonna be stuck with me for a long time to come. I would love waking up with you in my arms every morning but only you know if you are ready for this huge step in our so far on and off again relationship." Matt said getting off the bed and hobbling over to me. With sincerity wrote all over his face. He took my hands in his. "Only you know if you are ready for this commitment Trixie. Don't just say you wanna move in here because you wanna be away from your parents. Do you what you think is right and want to do." Matt said looking into my eyes. I looked into his dark brown eyes as they pleaded with me to do what I thought was right.

"I love you Matt and I'm ready to try this. I know I haven't been the best girlfriend to you as of late. But that will change. I move in here and we won't break up because I think it's what's best for us. I wanna be here with you. This is the only place I wanna be. I don't want this to end. What we have is too special to let go over my stupidness. I promise that I won't break up with ever again unless we both agree upon it. And if I break this promise then I don't deserve to be with you. I want this Matt I do. I have never wanted anything in my life as much as I want to be here with you all the time. Believe me on this Matt." I told him with a beg and a plea in my voice. His soft lips met mine in a soft and sweet lip lock.

"This week well you have it off, you go back to Chicago and get all your things well I make room for your stuff through out my house. I'll even make sure Scott is with you at all times, so you wont be tempted to do drugs or anything else stupid well you are there." I smiled wrapping my arms around the man in front of me. My first boyfriend that cared about me and not what I could do for them in bed or get them when I sucked someone else off. It felt nice; it felt like I was loved for the first time in my life, other then by family.

"You're the best Matt." I told him hugging him tighter not wanting to let go of him afraid he would vanish and I would never see him again.

"You ok Trixie? I'm only treating you the way you should be treated." Matt said with a kiss to the top of my head.

"I'm fine just realizing what I have here with you. And I really have been stupid about it all. I don't wanna let go ever." I told him.

"I'm not going anywhere babe, I don't wanna be with anyone but you, ever." I smiled at his words, knowing that he meant everything he just told me.

"Ok enough of this lovey fucking dovey crap." He chuckled as we broke the hug.

"Let's go tell your brother what you are doing. He should be happy that you are taking some much needed change in your life." I smiled taking his hand as we slowly and carefully walked downstairs. I could only hope that Phil was happy for me.

"Did you talk my sister out of what ever she was thinking?" Phil asked as we joined him and Tara in the living room.

"No." Matt told him. He shot us a 'WTF' look. "We talked about her moving in and what it would mean for the both us and our relationship. Trixie knows what she wants Phil. You just have to trust her and have faith in her. She knows that she has screwed up since she's been back in your life Phil, but it happens. You can't just quit doing drugs. You're gonna have a melt down and need the comfort of what ever drug it is you're use to doing. You're gonna have a few relapses along the way." Matt said as Phil just looked at us, Matt gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"Phil for the first time in a long time I know what I want and I'm doing it. If being with Matt is showing me the right way to do things with out the drugs and booze then let me do it. I love Matt and I want to be here with him. He wants me to be here with him. I need this Phil, in more then one way. I know I have broken your trust on more then one occasion in the past month. But trust me here. If things are not the way you think they should be in month's time. Then I will move into your house." I told him trying to do anything to let him to agree with me on this and seeing that being here with Matt is right where I belonged to be. Phil took a deep breath running his hands down his face.

"Ok I'll give you a month's time. And we'll see then on how much progress you have made. I'm pulling for you here Trixie." I smiled hugging him.

"I know Phil. And don't worry when I go get my stuff, Matt is going to make sure that Scott is with me the whole time so I don't run off and fuck everything up." Phil let a chuckle out.

"Alright and don't try to make Scott sleep with you." Phil said joking around but I could see Matt tense up. I fucked up a lot in the past and sleeping around was a huge one on that list. I walked over to Matt sitting down in his lap, my hands going around his neck.

"You're the only guy I ever wanna sleep with ever again Matt." He smiled rubbing my leg. I smiled resting my head on his chest as we played a lazy day after everything that happened already today and watched pointless TV and joked around. It was actually a nice day with some amazing people. I would have to call and thank Cassie for everything she did for me and fill her in on Cena since the cat was now out of the bag. I sighed happily against Matt's chest as it was Tara and Phil's turn at the game Pictionary.


	23. Chapter 23: Going Home

I made it through the airport faster then most people since I didn't have any luggage I had to wait around for. I walked out of the airport to see Scott sitting on the trunk of his car. I smiled walking up to him.

"What do we have here?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"The one and only Colt Cabana." He smirked standing up. I rolled my eyes at him. "And what do we have here?"

"The coolest person you know." I smirked at him.

"Or just the craziest bitch I've ever met in my life." I shot him a glare. He just laughed. "Just get in the car Trixie."

"Not cool dude even if it might be half true." I told him messing with the radio stations until I got to some rock music.

"Wow." I looked over at him.

"What?" I snapped not sure if I should be offended or what.

"This is the first time in a long time you haven't asked me to fuck you with in the first 5 mins of being around me. I always got a good laugh outta of it but I'm not about to sleep with my best friends sister who I see as my own sister." Scott explained.

"Aww how sweet of you Scott. Not only do I have Phil watching my back but now you thinking I'm your sister." I said mocking him. I thought it was sweet he saw me like his sister. "Matt had no problem fucking his best friends sister."

"Yea well there's a difference between Matt and myself."

"What you saying you don't sleep around? Or you referring to the fact that Matt has a six pack and you don't?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Or wait do you mean that Matt makes more money then you? The list can go on Scott so stop me when you've had enough."

"Enough!" Scott snapped making me look at him. "That was just low Trixie." Scott said with a hurt tone. "I meant because Matt is a gimp and I'm not." He said with a slight smirk. I rolled my eyes at that comment but I was feeling bad for what I said to him.

"I'm sorry Scott I didn't mean it like that. I was only joking around about it. Take that back it's not his fault or it is but leave my baby and his broken foot outta this."

"You're baby? Never thought I would ever hear you call a boyfriend that." Scott said making me blush slightly. "You are just the cutest little thing with rosy red cheeks." I smacked his arm turning to look out the window. "Trixie I'm fine with indy shows and everything else I have going on. I may not be skinniest guy around but I'm ok with that. I've accepted that awhile ago. I plead the fifth on sleeping around."

"Oh we wouldn't want you getting in trouble with the girlfriend. When do I get to meet her?"

"Yea because that will go over smoothly. Meet Phil's sister the one that tries to get me to fuck her every time we see each other. Yea that'll end that relationship."

"Well doofus don't tell her that."

"I wasn't going to. But Trixie what I meant with Matt sleeping with you and not me."

"Well I hope Matt doesn't sleep with you if he's with me." I smirked.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I see you as sister and Matt well he didn't know you when you walked back into Phil's life and you're different from the girls he use to date. Matt saw something he liked. I'm still trying to figure out what?"

"Haha funny officer Colt."

"Oh you're bring the gimmicks into this now?"

"Maybe, maybe not." The car ride wasn't a dull one. I didn't realize before how cool Scott was. Once I stopped asking him to fuck me I can learn a lot about someone. Go figure huh? I sighed as Scott pulled up to the house.

"It's gonna be ok. I'll be right there by your side the whole time." Scott said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Scott." I got out walking into the house. My parents were setting around watching something. I didn't see what as they turned it off when they saw me.

"What Phil kick you out too?" My mother asked smirking.

"Phil wouldn't do that to me. And no he didn't kick me out. I'm moving out to live with my boyfriend." I went to walk upstairs.

"Boyfriend?" My dad asked looking at me for the first time.

"Yea Phil's friend Matt."

"Don't mess that up with drugs Trixie." I wanted to struggle her right now.

"Trixie you go pack up the stuff and I'll explain about Matt." I smiled at Scott and headed upstairs. I walked into my room grabbing my clothes and stuffing them into my bags. There wasn't much else I needed. I didn't wear a lot of jewelery so I had none laying around. I looked around the room making sure I had everything I wanted. Feeling like I had everything I closed the door and walked downstairs.

"Lets go Scott I've got everything that I need. The rest they can do whatever they want with. I'm done here forever." I said walking out the door and tossing my stuff in his car. He soon joined me.

"They want to meet Matt."

"They can meet him with out me. They're more then likely gonna ask about his drug problem and I'm not gonna sit around and watch them tear my boyfriend apart piece by piece." I snapped looking out the window. I didn't wanna talk about it anymore. They wanted me to grow up and take responsibility for myself and I do and they throw it right back in my face. Yea it seemed freaking fantastic to me.

"Trixie they only want what's best for you like any parents want for their kids."

"Whatever Scott. I don't wanna talk about this anymore." I snapped as he sighed. I just wanted to be back in Tampa and deal with everything there.


	24. Chapter 24: Meeting Trixie's family

"Baby it won't be that bad." Matt tried to tell me. We spent the past week getting my stuff in his house and going around town and add a spice of me to his house to make it more ours then his. Everything was going good between us until Phil called and told him that my parents would like to meet him. And now we were busy packing for the trip back there. I didn't wanna go but I didn't have much choice in the matter. I should've kept my mouth shut and just slowly move stuff in over time and then tell him I wanted to move in with him. I wouldn't have to deal with my parents if I did.

"You don't know them Matt." I tried to tell him so he wouldn't want to go meet them which I knew wouldn't go anything like I would like it to go.

"I did meet them once."

"See then we don't have to go." I tried to move stuff from the suitcase back to the closet or dresser but he stopped me before I could.

"If things get that bad we'll leave. And Phil is going to be right there the whole time. And after the dinner we'll leave and head off so you can be there for Phil on Raw." I sighed closing my eyes. I guess I could do this. Not that I really had a say in the matter. "And if you behave yourself I'll let you do as you please to me."

"Ok I hope you know that involves cuffs and maybe a blindfold."

"You're one kinky little bitch." He said smirking.

"Oh you've seen nothing yet." I told him matching his smirk, just thinking of all the shit we had yet to do that I would love to do with him or to him.

"Fuck I love you." He pulled me into him crashing his lips against mine shoving his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss. Matt picked me up pressing me against the wall. My lips sucked at the flesh on his neck my teeth biting into his neck as he set a fast pace shoving into me. I clawed at his back as I felt myself getting closer.

"For fucks sake you two." I could feel my cheeks start to burn as I buried my head into the crook of Matt's neck. Matt just chuckled.

"Dude have you heard of knocking? Now get the hell out." Matt snapped at him.

"The door was fucking open. You wanna fuck then close the door." Phil shouted laughter in his voice. I was thankfully that I was hid behind Matt so he couldn't see anything. There was nothing like your brother walking in on you. "You guys all packed?"

"Seriously Phil? You walk in on us having sex and you decide to stay and start up a conversation?" I asked not believing him.

"Yep. Now you'll learn your lesson on not screwing with doors open." I can't believe him right now.

"Can you at least leave so I can get dressed since you killed the mood?"

"Why it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I was the one to dress you, bath you, and change your diaper."

"Yea you saw me naked when I was little. I've grown a lot since then. Now get the hell out." I snapped.

"Alright I'm going." He said chuckling. I heard the door close shut. I looked up to see he was gone.

"Coast is clear. We can finish this on the plane ride." I kissed Matt as he placed me on the floor.

"I'm holding you to that." I smiled walking downstairs to see Phil and Tara making out on the couch. I walked behind them smacking Phil on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked breaking the kiss.

"The fact you showed up here and walked in on your little sister having sex with her boyfriend and acting like it was fine to do so and start up a conversation. What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting you guys in Chicago." I asked sitting down across from them.

"Wait you were gonna stay in the room with them and act like it was fine?" Tara asked slightly grossed out.

"She's my sister I've seen her naked when she was little. I don't see what the big deal is here." Phil said throwing his arms in the air.

"Because I'm older and I've got things I didn't have back then you sicko." I told him getting creeped out.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, so get it over it. You should be worried if I wanted to do other things and I don't so don't even think that. I'm not into the whole incest shit."

"I knew that but lets just move from this conversation." I told him just wanting to forget about it. A few minutes later Matt walked down and we left for the airport. I was forced to sit by Phil the whole plane ride and he wouldn't let me leave my spot. An annoying few hours later we sat around the kitchen table with some Chicago style pizza. Leave to them for going all out. They had yet to ask Matt any questions.

"We heard that you got suspended for doing drugs. You still do them?" I sighed leaning back in my chair. I couldn't believe them right now. This wasn't going to go well. I tired to tell everyone that but did they listen to me? Nope so here we are.

"No sir. I was stupid back then. I learned my lesson. I'm clean. I don't do drugs, smoke or drink anymore. It's just not worth it."

"You think you can stay clean with Trixie as your girlfriend?"

"She doesn't do drugs when she's with me. In fact you would be surprised to see how much she has changed when she is with me and away from all of this."

"Yea right."

"She has changed. I'm starting to think it was you guys that has been keeping her down all this time." Phil said sticking up for me. I smiled at him, taking Matt's hand.

"You sleeping with her?" My dad asked glaring holes through Matt. I got up having enough of this.

"Yes father. We were sleeping together before we even started to date. And I wouldn't change anything about it. I knew coming here was a bad idea." I stormed outside.

"She's right. You wanted her to clean up her act and she does and you don't even have faith in her. She meets someone special and you treat him like shit. Now I remember why I don't come around here anymore. If Trixie knew it was you two that ruined my relationship with her she would hate you more then she already does." I could hear Phil yell as tears started to trickle out. I felt arms go around me and I knew it was Matt. He pulled me into him, gently stroking my back getting me to relax.

"Thanks Phil. Was it really them?" I asked with a sniffle as he stormed outside with Tara.

"Yea. They seem proud of me now but it wasn't always like that. I thought it would be best if I left and never heard from them again. Whenever I did come over to see you they would start up again and I couldn't take it. They really didn't have a choice with me coming to get you. I was coming whether they liked it or not. I wanted you to see that there is a whole other world out there then parties and drugs. They wanted you to hate me." I guess it made sense then on why they threatened to send me off with Phil. They knew I would throw a huge fit not to go and hate him more for it. But now I'm happy that I went Phil. It really was what was best for me.

"But what about dad wanting what's best for me?" How can Phil go from saying dad only wanted what was best for me to saying that he wants nothing to do with Phil and wanted me to hate him?

"He does, even if you can't see it. But mainly I didn't want you to hate them."

"Can we just go?" I asked not wanting to talk or think about everything that had just happened and what had been said. Everyone agreed and we got into the car and took off for Raw tomorrow night. I wanted to ask Tara something but I had to make sure Phil knew nothing about it. I didn't want him to flip out over it. But it was what I wanted to do.


	25. Chapter 25: Phil punches Matt

The second we walked through the doors at the arena I was sent to Vince's office. I frowned handing my stuff over to Phil.

"You'll be fine Trix. I'm sure he just wants to talk to you about Phil's match or something since you're his manager." Matt tried to reassure me. I shrugged my shoulders walking off with my mind racing. Maybe I wasn't cutting it out and he wants to tell me that I need to step my game up or I wont have a job anymore. I shook the thought from my head. I walked to his office getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I took a deep breath knocking on his door my hands becoming all sweaty. My nervous starting to get the best of me. The door swung open Vince motioning for me to come in. I walked in gulping when I saw Cena sitting there. I took a seat avoiding eye contact with Cena as I felt his eyes on me.

"John told me what he did to you Trixie. And he's sorry for it." Vince said putting his hands on his desk. I looked from Vince to Cena.

"I am sorry Trixie. With my divorce and everything I just lost it." He wasn't sorry and he would never be sorry for what he did. He was playing at something here I just don't know what yet.

"He's been given some time off to work on himself. Trixie it would be in your best interest not to press charges." Vince said looking at me. I get that John was the face of the company but what he did to me he should be punished for. Not just given time off. He should've been fired or fined if not threw into jail. I didn't have a choice in this. I had to go along with them.

"It wouldn't do any good to press charges anyways. He would have to admit he raped me since it's been so long since he has. Are we done here?" I asked getting up. I was through with this meeting. I wanted to be away from Cena. He still made me sick to my stomach. Vince nodded. "Just because you told your boss what you did and you say you're sorry doesn't mean I forgive you." I walked out of the room and made my way to Phil's locker room.

"What did you do Trixie?" Phil asked with a slight smirk as I walked into the room sitting by Matt. That smirk was going to fade when he found out the BS that Cena just pulled.

"He told Vince he raped me. I'm not allowed to press charges and he said he was sorry. Vince has given him time off." I told them still pissed off by the fact.

"What the fuck? He should be fired and threw in jail for the shit he has done!" Tara exclaimed getting worked up over it.

"What? That's bull shit!" Phil exclaimed throwing his arm in the air.

"I know. But there's nothing we can do about it Phil. Just let it go this once and if it happens again then we'll do something about it." I tried to reason with him. I didn't want him to do something stupid.

"Like hell I will. I wont let it happen again." Phil said storming out of the room. Tara went to walk out but this was the best time I could talk to her about things.

"Tara wait. Let Matt go after him." I got looks from both of them. I gave Matt a look and he sighed and walked out of the room. "Can I ask you something?" I asked looking at the floor in front of me.

"Uh you just did, didn't you?" I rolled my eyes looking up at her. "What's going on Trixie? You can ask me anything." Tara said sitting by me.

"Don't tell Phil, he uh wont approve." I could see the fit Phil will throw now about it all.

"I will tell Phil if I think what ever you are about to ask or tell me is dangerous." I sighed. What was I to expect she was set to marry my brother in less then a year.

"Help me."

"Help you with what?" I didn't think asking her for help was going to be this tough. "I'm waiting here." She snapped slightly annoyed with me right now. Not that I didn't blame her.

"Help me learn how to wrestle please." I was begging her. She just looked at me and walked out of the room shaking her head. I sighed leaning back against the wall. Well there went that. I suppose I could ask a few of the other divas or just wait until I'm back in Florida and train at FCW if they let me. I didn't need Tara's help. The only reason I asked her to help me was because I thought it would give us something to bond over.

"So why is your brother pissed? And why is Matt sporting a black eye?" I looked up at Cassie as her and Jason stood in the door way. My eyes went huge. Fuck!

"What?" I asked getting up and hurrying out of the locker room.

"You can find Matt in the trainers room and Phil is off in catering." Jason yelled. I hurried to the trainers room to check on Matt.

"What happened?" I asked rushing over to Matt putting my hands on his face seeing his black puffy eye.

"I was on the wrong end of your brothers fist. It looks worse then it really is."

"But he didn't have the right to punch you." I said helping Matt down as we headed out of the trainers room. I was going to confront Phil about it to and he was going to get a piece of my mind.

"Leave it be Trixie. I'm fine. I'm not mad at him and he's sorry for what he did. He let his emotions get the best of him."

"I can't leave it be. He can't go around punching people especially my boyfriend because his emotions got the best of him." Matt grabbed my arm spinning me around.

"Drop it Trixie for me." I looked up at his soft brown eyes.

"Ok." I whispered out moving into his embrace.

"You're needed at ringside tonight. So hurry up." Phil snapped walking past us. I sighed. A pissed off Phil wasn't a good thing. I held Matt's hand as we walked to gorilla.


	26. Chapter 26: I gotta talk to you

**May 14th, 2012 Raw**

"Why the hell do you need me if it's a damn tag match?" I asked snapping at Phil. I was still pissed at him for punching Matt. I felt Matt's hand squeeze mine trying to get me to relax.

"To stand there and look pretty and act like you're interested in helping your brother win." He snapped right back, that damn smirk on his face.

"Well maybe I wanna see my brother lose." I huffed out. It was silent for a few moments then we both burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked.

"Yea really? I don't see anything funny about this" Tara said adding her two cents in.

"It's nothing. This is just how we are. We fight then laugh about it." Phil told them.

"I still wanna talk to you after this match of yours." I told Phil as Cody and Bryan walked up.

"Don't worry Trixie I wanna talk to you after this match about a few things." That alone had me freaking out. What did he have to talk to me about?

"Like what?" I asked but his music hit and we headed out.

**CM Punk and Santino Marella vs. Daniel Bryan and Cody Rhodes**

We go to the ring and out comes WWE Champion CM Punk for some tag team action. Next out comes the WWE United States Champion Santino Marella. The WWE Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes is out next followed by Daniel Bryan. Punk and Cody start things out.

They lock up and go to the corner. Cody tries to take control but Punk slams him and throws him in the corner. Punk wants Bryan to come in. Punk ends up dumping Cody to the floor. Bryan runs in but Punk tosses him out onto Cody. Santino comes in as Punk dives out onto Cody and Bryan. Santino runs the ropes and tries to dive through but gets stuck. I tried not to laugh at this but I couldn't help but giggle.

Cody is working Santino over. Santino tries to fight back but Cody drops him and tags in Bryan. Bryan hits a dropkick to the face in the corner. Bryan with a 2 count. Bryan drops a series of knee drops for another 2 count. Cody gets another tag and keeps up the assault on Santino. Bryan comes back in and they double team Santino. Bryan hits Santino with kicks and works on the arm now. Cody gets another tag and keeps control. Bryan comes back in with more kicks on Santino and more double teaming after taunting Punk. Santino finally gets the tag and Punk comes in to unload on Cody. I cheer Phil on along with the crowd.

Punk bulldogs Cody and wants Bryan to come in. Punk goes for GTS but Cody slides out. Punk lays him out with a kick but Bryan comes in to break the pin. Punk goes for GTS on Bryan but he escapes and leaves the ring. Cody attacks Punk from behind but Punk catches him in GTS for the win. I slide into the ring raising both Phil and Santino's arms in the air.

**Winners: CM Punk and Santino Marella**

We got backstage and headed off to Phil's locker room. I was trying to figure out what was going on when Tara and Matt went somewhere else and it was just me and Phil in the locker room.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting down.

"A few things but you first." Phil said taking a swig of his water.

"Why punch Matt?" I asked looking up at him. I had to know why he would just randomly punch my boyfriend. And him being pissed wasn't a good enough reason either.

"I didn't mean to. We were in the gym I was punching the bag and Matt stepped in the way mid swing my fist connected with his face before I could stop the momentum I had."

"Yea like I'm gonna believe that story." I said with an eye roll.

"It's the truth no matter how lame it sounds. It's Matt fault he got punched. Why do you think he didn't tell you himself?" I sighed seeing the point Phil was making. Matt wouldn't tell me the story behind it afraid I would make fun of him for running into Phil's fist.

"Ok fine now what do have to talk to me about?" I asked very curiously wanting to know every detail about it.

"The up coming storyline. It's gonna involve AJ and Bryan." That just confused me even more.

"And that involves me how?" I asked trying to think it over. But I couldn't figure it out.

"You'll have to feud with AJ so that means you gotta learn how to wrestle." I smiled finally getting what I wanted. "What?"

"I asked Tara earlier to help train me and she just walked out on me. I thought you would be mad at me for even thinking about wanting to step into the ring."

"I wouldn't be mad at you. I think that it's awesome and I'm gonna teach you. I figured Tara would've told you she would do it." Phil said scratching his head confused on why she would say no.

"It don't matter why she wont do it Phil. I get the best teacher in the world to teach me." I smirked. It did hurt that Tara wouldn't teach to me but now I have Phil so that's even better in my book.

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me Trix. But I gotta head out for my segment. You'll get your script on what you are to do after the first 2 weeks or so."

"Alright." I followed him outta the locker room and found a place in the hallway to watch what was to happen.

Alex Riley is backstage walking with CM Punk when AJ Lee walks up. She wishes Punk good luck for Sunday. He says he doesn't want to get involved with her and Daniel Bryan because he doesn't need the drama. Punk says he doesn't trust Bryan and while he's known AJ, she's been pretty unstable. Punk says he will see her later and walks off.

"Impressive but should I be scared?" I asked walking up to Phil.

"Nah it's fine."

"If you say so but I'm gonna head off and find Matt." I walked off smiling. I was really looking forward to being trained on how to wrestle. And that Phil was willing to do it and wasn't pissed off that I wanted to wrestle. Everything seemed to be going good right now. I didn't have to worry about watching over my back since Cena wont be around for awhile.


	27. Chapter 27: Being late and the GTS

"Phil I can't do that." I told him sighing, shaking my head. I was starting to get annoyed with Phil. We were at FCW in one of the rings as he was trying to teach me the GTS. We had spent the last few weeks covering bumps, the right way to punch, kicks and how to chop someone. We went over how to run the ropes, attacks. The only thing I couldn't get was his finisher.

"Just get me on your shoulders then toss me over your head connecting your knee to my head. It's not that hard." Phil explained. "I can't get everything set up for you to do any of Matt's finishers. And I want you to be a real women's wrestler not some fake diva that can't wrestle."

"Ok fine let's try it again but it's not my fault we end up falling over once again or if my knee really connects to your face giving you a bloody nose again."

"That wasn't fun, but you have more bruises than I do. You can do this Trix."

"Yea we'll see about that wont we?"

"Just do as I say and clear your mind."

"Ok whatever Phil." I told him getting in place. I just wanted to be done with this for the day.

"Once you have me down go straight for the cover hooking my leg."

"No shit really?" I told him with a tad bit of sarcasm.

"Just do it and remember where to put your hands." Phil said trying to scold me.

"Yea because groping my brother is something I wanna do. I would rather suck Matt off for days, it would be more fun then this right now."

"Yea that's not the fucking visual I need now just do the damn move." I got Phil on my shoulders then finished it off with him laying on the mat going for the cover hooking his leg.

"1..2..3" Someone said hitting the mat as they counted. "You're winner by pin fall Trixie Brooks." I got up helping Phil up looking over at the two guys standing by the ring. One had shoulder length brown hair with his right side blonde. The other guy was covered in tats and had his hair slicked back.

"Hey Colby, hey Matt. Meet my little sister Trixie. Trying to teach her a few moves."

"It seems she handed you your ass." I still didn't know what one was which.

"Nah she's still a little rough around the edge's. Trixie why don't me and you take on the team of Matt and Colby."

"What about the ref?" I asked leaning against the ropes. Phil looked around.

"Hey Chris come play ref for us." Phil shouted to yet another guy. I walked over to my bag seeing a had few texts from Cassie. I had missed calls and texts from Matt. It's seemed like forever since I've hung out with her, I'll have to hang out with her when I get a chance again. I opened Matt's recent text.

_**Trixie where the hell are you? I need my car for my appointment in 45 mins!**_

Fuck! I looked at the time seeing that now I only had a half hour before he had to be there and it was a good half hour drive from where I was at and another 15 to where his appointment was at. I even told him this morning when I left that I would be back in time to take him.

"Trix come on." Phil shouted motioning me over. I got my stuff together.

"I can't I'm late and Matt's gonna kill me."

"Babe I'm not kill ya." I took a wild guess the guy with his hair slicked back was Matt.

"Not you doofus, she's talking about Korklan." Phil told him with a smack to the head. "What you do now?"

"Gee thanks for that Phillip. But uh I forget he has an appointment in uh." I paused to look at the time. "25 mins. We can do this match another time." My phone went off signaling I had a text. I saw it was Matt as I quickly read it. He was letting me know that Kofi took him but I had to be there to get him and he really didn't want to be stranded at the hospital. I replied back saying I was on my way and that I was sorry. I didn't wait to hear what Phil or anyone else had to say. The last few things I heard was,

"So that's who Matt has been fucking?"

"Hey that's my baby sister."

"What did the looks skip you Phil?" I shook my head walking out the door and getting to Matt's car. I sped all the way there thinking of ways to make it up to Matt. I couldn't make it all up to him in just sex. I parked the car and made a mad dash inside sitting down in the waiting room for him.

"What do you know? She actually shows up." I got up looking at Matt.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up with Phil and he wouldn't let me leave the ring until I perfected the GTS. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Do you hurt Phil?" He asked as we walked out to the car.

"Uh yea, a few bruises, and he got a nice bloody nose. So it was worth it. But wait till you see all the bruises I got."

"Aww babe, you gave him a bloody nose for my now faded black eye. That was so sweet of you. You're tough Trix the bruises are nothing."

"Uh yea it was a complete accident and from what I hear you walked into his fist." We both got into the car. "I don't mind the bruises."

"He uh told you about that?" Matt asked rubbing the back of his neck. "There just battle scars."

"Battle scars that will fade. Yea he told me. He didn't want me pissed at him for hurting my baby. Besides if he would've punched for no reason I would've done more than give him a damn bloody nose."

"What are you going to do to make it up to me?"

"Whatever you want."

"You as my personal slave for the next few days you are here and when I come on the road with you."

"I guess that's fair."

"And tonight we go out on your first date. We've been dating for a while now and we have yet to have a real first date." I smiled pulling into the driveway.

"And where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out later." He said smirking. I got out going over and helping him out of the car. "I love you Trixie."

"I love you too." I kissed him. I couldn't wait to see where he was taking me tonight. I didn't mind that we had to go out on our first date not like I ever had been before with the rest of my boyfriends so it didn't hurt my feelings now. But now I was excited and wanted to rush up the stairs and spend the rest of the day getting ready to make sure I looked good enough for him. But I had to make sure that Matt got in the house safely.


	28. Chapter 28: Matt and Trixie's Date

I looked myself over in the mirror. The last time I wore a dress was when I was little and I didn't have a say in the matter. But now I stood in a black one shoulder dress, that stopped mid-thigh. It showed off some cleavage but it was nothing to offense. My hair was left down with a few curls in it. There was nothing new about my make up. Oh but I was gonna have fun in the black jewel embedded 5 inch heels I had on. Yea let's get them because they are cute. I rolled my eyes taking a few unsteady steps but a few steps later I realized that there was nothing hard about walking in them that was until I got to the stairs. And they seemed to go on forever.

"Trixie you about ready?" Matt yelled.

"Uh yea let me slowly make my way down the stairs without breaking my neck." I called back taking one stair at a time. About 5 minutes later I stood in front of Matt. He had on nice jeans and a black button up shirt. "You look fuck able Matt. So fucking hot." Matt smirked practically drooling. "Not what you expected huh?" I asked turning around. Matt just shook his head. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked with a giggle happy that he was so speechless right now.

"Fuck Trixie, you look so fucking beautiful and sexy." I slipped my arm through his offered arm.

"Hey your cast is gone." I felt stupid just noticing it now.

"Yea I got it off today and now I got this walking boot." I smiled as Matt held doors open for me whether it be the house door or the car door.

"You sure you can drive?" I asked unsure about it all.

"Yes Trixie it'll be fine." Matt said gripping my hand in his. I smiled as he pulled my hand into his lap. "You really do look beautiful Trixie. You looked good before but now I can't stop staring." I looked out the window as my cheeks started to burn a little.

"You gonna tell me where you are taking me?" He gently squeezed my hand.

"Nope, but you'll love it." I smiled looking at him.

"Matt don't you know that anything you do for me I love?"

"No. How was I suppose to know that?"

"Because it comes from you and I love you."

"I love you too Trixie and all the crazy ass shit that follows you."

"Uh yea thanks Matthew."

"Lighten up Trixie." Matt chuckled out.

"I am what are you talking about?" I asked as Matt pulled into a parking a lot at the beach. "You brought me to the beach for a romantic first date?"

"We're not just going to the beach Trixie. I know what I'm doing here."

"Yea we'll see about that." I told him as he helped me out of the car. I smiled kissing him.

"See it's working, you're already kissing me."

"Keep it up and you wont have any kisses for a while."

"I'll steal them when I tie you up."

"That is if I don't tie you up first." I told him smirking.

"We'll see about that Trixie." Matt said softly slipping his arm around my waist. I smiled laying my head against his shoulder. I didn't need anything else for this night to be perfect.

"We're going on a cruise?" I asked shocked as I looked at the cruise ship.

"Yep, a night under the stars." I smiled kissing his cheek, wrapping my arms around him.

"No ones ever gone through this much trouble for me."

"It's not trouble Trixie. I wanted to do this for you. Nothing I ever do for you is trouble." He pulled away from me to look at me. "Ok?" I nodded hugging him as a few tears started to prick my eyes. "Baby don't cry."

"I can't help it, no one has ever showed me this much love that's not family." He moved my head to look at him as he wiped the tears away.

"You deserved to be shown more love then I have given you and I'm gonna show you just how much you mean to me every day."

"You don't have to Matt. Just being with you everyday is enough for me."

"Why don't we worry about this later and go enjoy our date." I nodded wrapping my arms around his waist as we walked onto the ship. There was a jazz band playing off in the distance. I didn't care about the people around us. Matt had all my attention. We were seated as we watched the stars in the sky. Matt even shocked me when he ordered for me after I told him what I wanted.

"You don't have to get sparkling cider on my account Matt."

"Trix it was for me as well. I can't really mix alcohol with my meds. But I want us to enjoy the night because it was fun not because we were wasted off our asses." I smiled putting my hand on his. We enjoyed our dinner keeping pointless small talk going through out it. I smiled leaning back as Matt excused himself to use the bathroom. I took a sip of the cider.

"What's a foxy thing like you doing with some goon like him?" I rolled my eyes seeing some random guy standing in front of me.

"Fuck off before I make you." I snapped.

"I would like to see that doll."

"I'm not your fucking doll so get the fuck away from me. Go pick up the sluts that you need. Or better yet you can go back to your wife."

"She's got an eye on her. And that mouth of yours seems to get you in trouble, now lets see if that mouth of yours is good for other things." He went to grab me.

"Don't even think about it." Matt snapped pulling me to him. I smirked as he captured my lips with his wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled away smiling. "No one messes with what is mine."

"Someone is getting all possessive." I smirked as we headed to the dance floor.

"I gotta." Matt smirked as we swayed to the music.

"It is a turn on." I smirked kissing his neck. I giggled as he pulled me closer.

"Be careful or we might not make it off this cruise." Matt husked out in my ear.

"I've always wanted to make love under the stars."

"Wait a damn second here."

"What?" I asked pulling away slightly looking at him.

"You didn't call it fucking but love-making."

"That's what we do isn't it? Make love? We don't just fuck anymore."

"It can be what ever you want it to be."

"Love making and I wanna do it under the stars tonight."

"So demanding aren't you?"

"You love it and you know it."

"I'll prove just how much I love it when we get on the beach." I smiled resting my head against his shoulder. Everything about tonight was perfect. And laying under the stars well Matt was inside me as we lay on the beach was the perfect way to end the best night of my life.


	29. Chapter 29: Not Again!

I got to the arena after being gone for almost a month. It felt good to be back. I walked the halls maneuvering around everyone. I didn't miss the packed halls well I was gone but I did miss a few of the people. It was nice to be at home with Matt while he needed me since I wasn't needed around here for the time being. I found Phil's locker room and walked in only to be met with moans. Great not again!

"Harder Phil. Fuck right there." I heard Tara moan out. Just kill me now.

"So tight baby. Fuck I'm close." I was really gonna be sick. But being the smart ass I am I had to ruin it for them and make my presence known.

"And Phil's sister is in the room." I yelled not looking. "Learn to lock a door." I yelled walking to the door shaking my head.

"Learn how to stay the fuck outta my locker room if you don't knock." Phil shouted back as I walked out the door slamming behind me.

"What?" Cassie asked walking up.

"I just saw Tara and my brother going at it again!" I exclaimed creeped out. "Where's Jason?" I asked as we headed off to catering.

"Getting ready for his match. Is Matt here?" I looked at Cassie having a feeling something else was going on but let it go for the time being.

"Yea he's talking with some of the guys and he had a meeting with Vince about something." I told her looking over at her. She even looked like something was eating away at her. But I wasn't about to ask. Cassie was always the kind of person you didn't push to do anything. She would do it on her terms her way. I shook the thoughts away.

"Think it has something to do with his return?" She asked as we found our seats.

"It might. But it's one of those things he can tell me if he wants to. I know how the meetings go and that he can't say something that might ruin everything." I told her with a slight shrug.

"Yea I guess so." That was the final straw. She just wasn't her normal self. I had to know what the deal was.

"Something wrong Cassie?" She sighed looking around.

"I've had this feeling that Jason's been cheating on me." This wasn't going to be good. "So to get back at him I slept with Jericho only to find out that Jason wasn't cheating on me he was only acting shady because he wanted me to be surprised for when he gave me this bracelet." I looked at her wrist scratching my head.

"Um Cassie what bracelet?" I asked lost and confused by it all. Surely she would have the bracelet on.

"The one I lost somewhere a day after he gave it to me. I feel bad so bad for lying to him about everything. It kills me Trixie, I don't get how you were able to do this." It wasn't easy and it killed apart of me everyday, that's why I had to finally tell the truth.

"Cassie then tell him the truth. You can work it out." I told her getting her to finally look at me. She looked so heart-broken about it all.

"I don't think we can. You know how it is with everything you've been through." I sighed looking over and seeing Matt and Cody talking and getting along. At least they were able to move past everything. I had yet to talk to Cody about anything.

"Yea I do and I thought Matt was going to hate me for it, but he understood and things are better than ever. Cassie you'll feel better once you tell him the truth. He'll be mad but things will work out for you."

"I don't know." She sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Cassie go and talk to him, it'll only get worse the longer you wait." I looked up seeing Jason walking over to us. "Matter of fact you stay I'll go. Just tell him before the day is over." I smiled at Jason as I got up walking over to Matt. I kissed him then walked off leaving him with the guys. I was going to meet up with Phil at gorilla.

"Trixie think we can talk and walk?" Tara asked catching up with me. She was about the last person I wanted to see today after everything but I was growing up and I would leave it be and let her talk.

"Uh yea, what's up?" I asked glancing over at her.

"I feel that I owe you an explanation on why I wouldn't train you."

"Yea that would be nice to know." I told her stopping. "I asked because I thought it would bring us closer and you just blew me off. That hurt, so why wouldn't you train me?"

"It's just I didn't wanna go behind Phil's back. I've kept enough from him."

"Yea but this secret wouldn't have hurt him like the rest Tara. You just blew me off and that hurt since we've been getting along."

"I'm sorry and I can teach you anything that Phil hasn't yet or can't teach you."

"Thanks for the offer Tara but between Phil and soon enough Matt I think I got it covered." I turned to walk away but seeing the look of hurt on her face made me reconsider my answer. "If I need any help I'll come find you, just don't hold your breath." I walked off as she said thanks. I quickly found Phil at gorilla annoyed I wasn't there yet.

"Where were you?" He snapped looking at me as I walked up to him.

"Tara stopped me in the hall wanting to explain things to me. So don't get pissy with me." I snapped right back.

"You know what to do?" He asked ignoring what I told him. I nodded my head. It wasn't that hard to remember what I was to do. "Good." Phil said going out for his match. I was just thankful that he didn't bring up what happened earlier.


	30. Chapter 30: Raw and clubbing

**June 4th, 2012**

I stood watching the monitor of Phil's match unfold getting ready to run out when I had to go out. Not that it was anytime soon. I smiled as Matt walked up wrapping his arms around me. He wished me luck as we watched.

**CM Punk vs. Kane**

This match is not for the WWE Title but there must be a winner. Punk makes his entrance and out next is Daniel Bryan to join the announcers. Bryan stands up on the announce table and takes a mic. Bryan says it's time for a little Q&A time. Bryan asks if AJ has gone delusional since he dumped her. He asks if Kane will destroy Punk tonight. He asks if he will become the new WWE Champion at No Way Out and of course every answer is yes! The pyro goes off and out comes Kane now.

The match starts and Kane beats Punk down in the corner. Punk makes a comeback and clotheslines Kane to the floor. Punk dives through the ropes and takes him out as Bryan looks on from ringside. Punk climbs up to the top and leaps down on Kane and he floor. Punk kicks Kane before rolling him back in the ring. Punk goes back up top and hits a crossbody for 2. Punk with more kicks. Kane cuts him off with a knee to the gut and a low dropkick to the face. Kane takes control now and hits a big leg drop for another pin attempt.

Punk fights out of a body scissors. Punk with kicks and chops. Kane goes for a slam but Punk blocks it with more kicks and forearm shots. Punk gets stopped again and Kane throws him over the top rope to the floor as Bryan laughs.

Punk applies a sleeper hold on Kane. Kane powers out with a big side slam and covers for a 2 count. Kane catches Punk with another side slam. Kane goes up top but Punk runs up and hits a high knee to the jaw. Punk with another knee in the corner and then the bulldog for a 2 count. Punk springboards in with a clothesline for another 2 count. Punk goes for GTS but can't get Kane up. Kane drops him with a big boot and covers for 2. Kane goes for a chokeslam but Punk counters with a neckbreaker for a close 2 count. Punk goes up top but Kane stops him and climbs up. Kane goes for a superplex but Punk fights him off and sends him to the mat. Punk hits the elbow drop for another close 2 count.

They go back to the floor to fight. Kane throws Punk hard into the barrier, right in front of Bryan. Kane distracts the referee in the ring as Punk tries to get in the ring. Bryan comes from behind and kicks Punk twice as the referee has his back turned. Kane brings Punk back in the ring and goes for a chokeslam but Punk blocks it with a big kick to the head. AJ Lee runs down and tries to tell the referee what happened. Bryan tells her to get down. Punk dives through the ropes and takes out Bryan. Punk slams Bryan's head in the barrier and comes back in the ring to a big chokeslam from Kane for the win.

**Winner: Kane**

After the match, Bryan tries to attack from behind but Kane kicks him out of the ring. AJ comes in and smiles at Kane. Kane doesn't fall for it and leaves the ring as AJ tends to Punk. I run down to the ring tossing AJ out then going over to Punk checking on him. Bryan looks confused from ringside.

"You ok?" I asked as we walked through he curtain.

"Yea." He answered rubbing his neck. "You got everything covered for the segment?"

"Yea." I told him turning to walk off.

"You did great out there Trixie." I smiled turning around hugging him.

"Thanks, you didn't do to bad yourself either." I told him with a smirk. He shook his head walking into his locker room to shower. I smiled seeing Matt walk out wrapping my arms around him.

"I was thinking after the show we could go out and get a bite to eat." Matt told me as we walked.

"That sounds good baby, but can we just chill at the hotel, order room service and watch a movie?"

"If that's what my baby wants then that's what my baby gets." I smiled kissing him. Matt stood back out of the way as I got into place.

I walked up to AJ and Celeste. I looked over at Celeste motioning for her to leave. She rolled her eyes at me and told AJ to think about something. I turned my attention to AJ.

"Get this straight AJ. You will not use my brother in whatever game you are playing."

"Who's gonna stop me? You?" She asked moving closer.

"I'll do more then stop you." I told her getting into her face. "I'll hurt you so bad you'll be on the injured list for over a year."

"We'll see about that now wont we?" She turned on her heel whipping her hair in my face. I grabbed a chunk of her hair yanking her backwards.

"You don't know what a real crazy chick can do." I smirked throwing her into some crates then walked outta the shot. I walked up to Matt as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Phil might have to watch out." I looked up at Matt a tad bit confused.

"Um why?" I asked as Matt let a small chuckle out kissing my nose.

"I might steal you away from him when I make my return."

"Hmm I don't have a problem with that." I told him resting my head against him as we walked. I got my stuff and we headed out. Just like we talked about we ordered room service and relaxed in each others embrace as we watched movies. I wasn't needed at the Smackdown tapings so we hung out with Phil and Tara finding our own trouble to get into although we had more fun then anything and we almost got kicked out of a few places, but it was all in good fun. The next thing I knew Tara was dragging me off.

"Tara what the fuck are we doing?" I asked trying to stay calm after all the fun we had.

"Everyone's headed out to the club tonight." She said as she went through a ton of clothes on the racks. She tossed me some faded blue jeans and a Crochet Ribbon Halter Top in orange and the crochet ribbon was a berry color. The crochet lace is at the waist, just below the bust area. There's ruching at the bust, a single pleat in front. I sighed taking the items to the changing room. They looked good and I liked them I just wasn't so sure about going out to the club tonight. I waited for Tara to get her stuff. My mind started to wander about Cassie and Jason. I pulled my phone out to call her but it went straight to voice mail. I sighed slipping my phone in my pocket. We then headed back to the hotel to get ready. I went my own way to get ready well Matt was still out. I was just slipping on my shoes which were just some black flats with a little black bow on them when Matt walked into the room to get ready. Matt was dressed in dark jeans, a white tee with a red plaid button up shirt. He wore his glasses as his contacts were starting to bug him. I walked into the packed club with Matt looking around to see where everyone else was at. We spotted them and made our way over after we ordered our drinks. We chatted with everyone then went out onto the dance floor and just swayed to the music. After about 20 minutes or so Matt went off to the bathroom and I went over to the bar to order another round of Coke for the both of us. I looked around to see that Cassie was with Jason but things didn't look to good but things could've been worse too.

"Hello Trixie." I turned to see Victoria sitting next to me. I can't say that I ever took the time to get to know her so I was shocked she was even talking to me.

"Uh hi. Can I help you?"

"Nope just wanted to come say hi." And with that she took off. I turned around taking a drink of my soda. I slipped off the bar stool feeling dizzy, I held my head making my way to the ladies room.

I groaned opening my eyes. I tried to move only to realize that my arms were tied above me on the bed and my legs were tied. I looked around to see that I was tied to a bed completely naked. I tried to remember everything last night but the last thing I remember was getting dizzy on my to the bathroom.

"Well hello my beautiful Trixie." I snapped my head to see who it was not that I needed to see who it was I knew just from the voice.

A/N: Victoria is Alicia Fox. And the next few chapters will be different POV's so it'll be a while before we see what's going on with Trixie and who has her. So please bare with me as there will be drama to come for most everyone.


	31. Chapter 31: Ty's problems

_**Ty's POV**_

"But Ted." I begged him. I was on my knees begging for him to stay. He looked down at me, hurt wrote in his eyes. I didn't think he was serious, but here he was ready to walk out and I had to find him a way to make him stay.

"I can't Ty. I told you the first time you ran off with Trixie and got high that I wouldn't deal with you getting high all the time." He told me moving away from me keeping hie eyes locked on everything but me.

"But it was only one time after that please Ted." He shook his head grabbing his bag. "What we had Ty it's over with." With that being said he headed out of the hotel room. I want to flop on the bed and cry my eyes out but instead I got up pulling out some tight skinny jeans and a tee. I wasn't going to let what Ted said and him walking out on me get to me. Everyone else would be at the club and I would find someone to hook up with. I walked into the club going straight to the bar and ordered some vodka. I downed about 10 of them in a row after that I lost count. I found myself wasted grinding against Johnny Curtis in the middle of the dance floor. I bite my lip as he grabbed my ass his lips attacking my neck. I let a soft moan out feeling him smirk against my neck.

"Let's get outta here." he husked out his tongue tracing the shell of my ear. I nodded not able to found my voice. I soon found myself in a cab my hands groping him our tongues fighting. We found our way up to my hotel room stripping clothes off as we made our way to the bed where I found myself being pushed down on the bed by Johnny so I was on my hands and knees and he rammed inside of me setting a study pace. I closed my eyes gripping the sheets below me his hands snaking around to jerk me off.

I woke up groaning as my body felt like it was on fire. I replayed the events in my head. I sighed remembering Ted walking out on me but I quickly smirked faintly remembering the night I shared with Johnny. Everything I ever heard about him was more then true. It's not like I was looking for another relationship right now. I did have more fun just playing the field. But I wouldn't mind being able to have Johnny as a fuck buddy. I threw some clothes on and headed out the door. I would check out after I got something to eat. Not that any of it looked appealing to me so I stuck with a juice and a bowl of cereal. I was sitting in a corner looking out the window minding my own business when I heard someone sit down by me. I slowly turned my head to see Ted sitting there. I didn't get it. He left me last night and now he's back. Can't he make his mind up?

"What do you want Theodore?" I asked none to happy. I had no reason to be polite to him, he broke up with me. He left me.

"I just wanted to talk things through and make this break up easier on both of us." He said looking from to his hands he placed on the table. Wasn't that a funny one?

"Easier for both us? If you wanted easy you shouldn't have broke up with me." I snapped. I couldn't believe Ted right now. It's not like I had to stay friends with him, I wasn't exactly friends with him before we started to date.

"It was hard on me Ty. I was starting to fall in love with you then you run off and do drugs. You promised you wouldn't do them again and then I catch you getting high. I told you what would happen. You chose the drugs over me. That hurt. I really thought we had something special. But you didn't care about me you just cared about being fucked. I should've knew that much." I watched as he got up, his words piercing right through my heart. "I was the fool." He walked off leaving me there. I quickly got up ready to confront him on everything he just excused me of. I wasn't only with him for his dick. There was so much more to it. Once I got in the lobby I didn't know what direction Ted went or where Ted's room was or if he just stayed with someone. The line at the desk was long since everyone had to check out today. I felt so defeated about it all.

"Hey um Ty." I turned around to see Johnny leaning against the wall.

"Yea?" I asked walking over to him trying not to over smile or get to excited that he was talking to me. He looked around then pulled me into the hotel gym.

"About last night."

"What about it?" I asked cutting him off. I was sure he could hear my heart pounding.

"I don't want a relationship. I hate being tied down right now but if you wanna be fuck buddies that I can do." His voice showed no emotion, it showed nothing.

"Considering I just got out of a relationship, I'll take you up on that offer."

"I'll come to you." And with that he took off leaving me in an empty gym. I looked around then walked out. I should be upset and maybe disappointed maybe even depressed that I lost Ted, but I was getting so much more with Johnny. I was free to do as I wanted and not worry about someone breathing down my back. Even though I acted like I wouldn't miss Ted and hurt by it I was. I just wasn't going to let it bring me down.


	32. Chapter 32: Cassie Comes clean

_**Cassie's POV**_

I knew that Trixie was right and I had to tell Jay about cheating on him and losing the bracelet. But I didn't wanna lose him. I looked over at him as he looked out over the small lake we were at. Instead of going out to the club with everyone else we headed out to watch the sunset and enjoy being with each other with no one else around. He was happy how was I suppose to ruin that? I sighed I couldn't do that.

"Cassie you ok?" Jay asked looking at me his gaze meeting mine. It was now or never. I shook my head as the tears already wanted to make their way out. His look of worry turned into a look of concern. "What's wrong?" I took a deep breath. It already hurt me to know the next few words I spoke was going to hurt him more then anything else.

"I cheated on you with Chris because I thought you were cheating on me. I never meant to." I told him fast my words running together. I looked away panicked about telling him about the bracelet.

"Bull shit Cassie. You don't go out looking to cheat." He snapped.

"I'm sorry Jay." I buried my head in my knees waiting for him to walk off and leave me alone all alone. It's what I deserved after what I did to him. I never cheated on anyone before and here I was with the guy I loved the most crying my eyes out because I cheated on him and hurt him in the worst way possible. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my back. I turned to look at Jay. "I thought you would be gone."

"Cassie I'm mad that you cheated on me but uh I talked to Chris and you didn't sleep with him or well that's what he says." I looked at him confused. None of it made sense to me.

"What?" I asked totally shocked I tried to recall the night I spent with Chris but it was all a blur.

"You were drunk and passed out on him. He did nothing but cover you up. How you figured you slept with him was all on you." He explained wiping the tears away for me.

"I'm more messed up then I thought." I sighed shaking my head. "I remember waking up and seeing him walk out of the shower and I just thought the worst." Jay pulled me into him wrapping his arms around me. "I ruined everything, why do even wanna be with me after that?"

"It's ok Cassie. You're not gonna get rid of me that fast. I'm here to stay. If you really did cheat on me that night, I still would've forgave you. I love you and that's not going to change. I have no reason what so ever to be any where else but right here with you."

"I love you to Jay." I sighed happily as we sat there looking over the now darkening sky. "I'm sorry I'm such a screw up."

"Baby you're not a screw up." He pulled me closer, tightening his grip on me. "I think you lost something." Jay said placing something around my wrist. I smiled realizing it was the bracelet he gave me.

"Where did you find it?" I asked looking down at it then shifted my gaze up to him, happy to have it back.

"It was laying by the bathroom sink. I figured you would've asked if I saw it any where. But you didn't and days kept going by and you still never asked. So the next time you lose something tell me about it. I won't be mad at you. Stuff like that happens all the time." I smiled as he pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around him as he laid me back on the blanket placing kisses along my jawline moving to my neck as he found my sensitive spot making me moan under him. I ran my hands down his back slowly lifting his shirt up. It wasn't long and our clothes were off to the side in a pile as he gently pushed in his pace slowly working to a faster and harder pace making me moan and tighten around him as I came closer and closer to the edge. We shared a kiss our tongue's fighting to win the battle. He pulled away kissing my nose. He got up helping my up as we got dressed. I hopped on his back as we headed back to the hotel. I giggled as his fingers tickled my inner thigh. We walked through the door and I slid down Jay's back seeing Phil, Matt and shockingly enough Tara panicked over something. I looked noticing that Trixie was no where to be seen. I mumbled a fuck under my breath and walked over to them Jay behind me.

"Cassie tell me you've seen Trixie?" Phil begged and pleaded with me. I looked at them confused trying to figure everything out.

"I haven't seen or heard from her for awhile now. What's going on?" I asked Jay slipping his arm around me.

"I left for a few seconds, she went to the bar to get our drinks as I went to the men's room and when I come back she's gone and we can't find her or get a hold of her." I felt weak leaning against Jay for support. A million things running through my head.

"Did you guys know that Cena's back?" Ty asked walking up. "Where's Trixie? I uh need to talk to her."

"We all would like to know where Trixie is. Wait Cena's back?" Matt asked getting tense. Ty nodded his head.

"Uh yea I saw him headed upstairs talking to Jericho about something." Ty explained as the three of them took off. I was shocked with how fast Matt was with his foot all messed up. "What's going on?" Ty asked looking over at me and Jay. Jay explained it all to him as I felt faint and worried Trixie was in trouble and that they might not find her in time. Everything was going so good for her and then this happened, Trixie was one to never get a break I felt bad for her.


	33. Chapter 33: Is Tara Jealous?

_**Tara's POV**_

I walked into the club with Phil going to the bar and getting some Pepsi to drink then headed over to the table seeing that no one else was here yet. I knew with Trixie back that Phil was stressed out. I didn't blame him but he didn't need to worry about her all the time. She did have Matt to watch out for her. But I guess since he was the older brother it was his job to always protect her. Now you can say I'm jealous all you want but the truth is I'm not. I sipped at my drink.

"We need to figure out the rest of the wedding Phil." I didn't want to bring it up right now but I didn't have much of a choice.

"What else is there to do? You got your dress picked out, I got my tux, bridesmaid's and groomsmen have been picked. We got the date, the location, invites sent, the reception picked out, vows wrote, the cake picked out. What else is there?"

"The small things Phil." He pulled me into his side.

"Don't stress over the small things they will fall into place." He kissed my head as I rested my head against his shoulder. I tried to convince him to dance but it was a no go. But I was ok as long as I was in his arms. We had a good night talking with everyone and just being able to relax. I saw Matt and Trixie dancing when I left with Phil. We took a cab back to the hotel and my lips were attached to his neck the whole way, sucking and biting the same spot. My hand resting on his crotch as I kneaded him through his jeans. I smirked against his neck as he started to curse under his breath. The second we made it through the hotel door he was ripping my dress off and pushing me on the bed starting to rip his clothes off. He got on top of me catching my lips in a rough kiss as he pushed in. I moaned into the kiss digging my nails into his back as he thrusted in faster and harder with every thrust. I felt myself getting closer tightening around him.

"PHIL OPEN UP!" Matt shouted banging on the door. I sighed as the feeling went away and Phil pulled out kissing me. I pulled the blanket around me as he slipped his boxers on.

"Go figure." I muttered rolling over.

"Babe we'll finish this, I promise." He kissed me then went to the door. I looked over to see Matt walk into the room. "What's going on Matt?" Phil asked.

"Trixie." Matt said getting panicked.

"What about Trixie?" Phil asked getting freaked out. Matt filled us in on the fact she disappeared on him at the club. "This is Trixie and she does this kind of thing Matt."

"You're sure she's not in your room?" I asked sitting up holding the sheet around me.

"No I looked. I've called her and her phone goes straight to voice mail. She doesn't just take off without telling me. She's changed Phil." Matt said pacing the room. "We gotta find her. I'm not gonna lose her." Matt said in a begging tone.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt my sister Matt. We'll find her." Phil told him picking his clothes off the floor.

"We'll meet you in the lobby." I told him as Phil tossed me his hoodie and some jeans."

"I'm sorry about ruining the moment for you guys." With that Matt was outta the room. Just when I thought everything was going to be better for everyone this happens. I quickly got dressed going to walk out the door when Phil pulled me back to him, his lips on mine his tongue running along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth our tongues meeting in a heated battle. After a few minutes when the need for air over came us we pulled away, Phil pecked my lips.

"I love you Tara." Phil whispered resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too Phil. Come on let's go find your sister so we put an end to this." He nodded lacing his fingers with mine and we headed out to find Matt in the lobby to come up with plan to find Trixie. We stood around trying to come up with an idea on who would take Trixie. Everyone was freaking out and it showed through no matter how calm we tried to stay. Cassie walked over to us Jay behind her.

"Cassie tell me you've seen Trixie?" Phil begged and pleaded with her. Cassie looked at us confused trying to figure everything out.

"I haven't seen or heard from her for a while now. What's going on?" She asked Jay slipping his arm around her.

"I left for a few seconds, she went to the bar to get our drinks as I went to the men's room and when I come back she's gone and we can't find her or get a hold of her." Matt explained his emotions getting the better of him.

"Did you guys know that Cena's back?" Ty asked walking up. "Where's Trixie? I uh need to talk to her."

"We all would like to know where Trixie is. Wait Cena's back?" Matt asked getting tense. Ty nodded his head.

"Uh yea I saw him headed upstairs talking to Jericho about something." Ty explained as the three of us took off.

"I'm kill him." I snapped as we looked for Cena.

"Not before I do." Phil growled seeing Cena standing in the middle of the hall taking to Jericho.

"Cena." Matt growled out storming up to the two men in front of us.

"What Matthew?" Cena half snapped at him.

"Where's Trixie?" Phil shouted as I held him back.

"I haven't seen nor talked to Trixie. I just got checked in." Cena said holding his bags up for us to see.

"If you don't have her then who does?" I asked. I noticed Jericho standing there looking smug.

"What do you know Jericho?" I half snapped Phil grabbing my arm to keep me back.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He smirked walking away.

"Damn it Jericho tell us what you know." Matt yelled after him. Jericho just kept walking.

"I'll help you guys look if you need it." Cena said looking sincere as he walked through his hotel door. We followed behind to make sure he wasn't hiding Trixie in there.

"We don't need your help Cena." Phil half growled pulling me out of the room only to be followed by Matt.

"Now what?" I asked. Looking around to see that they didn't know what to do next either. The only lead we had was Cena and if he did get back like he said then he didn't have time to join us at the club. Who else had Trixie pissed off? "Maybe it wasn't someone who Trixie pissed off but Phil or Matt has pissed off before." I thought out loud seeing that they were now thinking the same thing. "But who?" I asked thinking it over.


	34. Chapter 34: Who has Trixie?

_**And we're back to Trixie's POV**_

"What do you want?" I asked my voice getting shaky as he walked closer. I wanted to escape but the rope burning into my ankles was hurting the more I tried, the cuffs were cutting into my wrist. I gulped as he was right in front of me.

"I want you to feel the pain you caused me." He bit out. I looked at him confused. "I didn't want a part in this but being forced to break up with the one person I loved because of drugs I had to get my revenge on you Trixie." Ted was near tears. "I hate myself for helping him but I couldn't say no. Not after the pain you caused me."

"I don't blame you Ted. I don't hate you for this either. I didn't make him do the drugs that was on him. Just please let me go." I begged tears trailing down my cheek. I looked to the door hoping and praying that Matt, Phil or even Tara would burst through the door.

"He can't do that." My eyes darted over to Jericho as he walked in sitting on the bed. I froze with fear. "You're mine Trixie."

"W..w...why?" I asked the fear running through me. I swear my heart was ready to burst through my chest it was beating so fast.

"One would think I'm doing this to get back at your brother CM Punk for stealing my stuff but I'm not. I can deal with him on my own in my own way. I'm doing this because I wanted to know what you tasted like. I'll tell you it was sweet as pie. I can see why Matthew needs you. I'm not letting you go Trixie, you will be my slave." He paused to smirk looking me over. "You'll want me and not them. They'll go nuts looking for you and you'll tell them all of them you want nothing to do with them, you'll tell them you want to be with a real man, that you wanna be with a winner."

"Chris that's enough. I thought we were gonna scare them and give her back?" I looked over to see Victoria standing there.

"That's not the plan at all, I can't get in trouble over this. I need her on my side not there's. I know what doing here so let me do it. Don't even think about running along and telling anyone, you helped me get her at the club so it's on you too." She sighed looking defeated just as quickly she had a smirk on her face.

"Only if I get to join in on the fun as well baby." She walked over sitting on Jericho's lap. A smirk crossing his face as well.

"I'll never be on your side. Phil, Matt, Cassie and Tara are all I have and you're not gonna take that from me. Just let me go and we'll act like this didn't happen." I said annoyed finding my strength only to be met with a back handed slap across my face. I could feel the sting to my cheek. I closed my eyes willing the tears away.

"Aww I thought tough Trixie Brooks could handle anything. I think I just found her weakness." He mocked moving his face closer to mine.

"You found nothing." I spit right in his face. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of something. But nothing. I opened my eyes hearing movement to see Jericho and Cena battling it out on the floor.

"I'm sorry Trixie." Ted said as he cut the ropes free and unlocking the cuffs. He looked so sad and broken.

"I don't blame you Ted, it was Jericho not you. I'm not mad." I told him softly. He looked away before walking off. I sighed looking over seeing Cena getting up and Jericho a bloody mess on the floor. I went to get up to walk but I fell back down feeling so weak and sore from everything. I was shocked when Cena picked me up bridal style and carried me.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Trixie, just tell me who you want and I'll leave you alone." I wanted Phil but I needed Matt.

"Matt." I got out in the softest whisper. He nodded as he walked down the empty hall. Maybe Cena really did change and he does feel bad for what he did. Everyone does make mistakes. John wasn't able to knock on the door so instead he kicked it lightly. A few seconds later I was in Matt's arms feeling safe as ever well Cena explained everything to him. Matt thanked Cena and he left leaving us alone. I felt dirty all of sudden slowly making my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I let the hot water wash everything away. I got out finding Matt had brought me in pj pants and one of his shirts. I smiled pulling them on. I walked out to see Phil and Tara now in the room. Phil jumped up crushing me in a hug.

"You ok Trixie? God I was scared and worried about you." Phil asked running a hand through my hair. I nodded against him with a sniffle.

"They didn't try anything did they?" I heard Matt say. I broke free from Phil's embrace much to his dismay and wrapped my arms around Matt.

"Not that I can remember. I woke up with Ted walking into the room then later Victoria walked into the room then Jericho. I know Ted wanted nothing to do with it well that's what he said but I could see he didn't mean to be apart of it. Well Victoria had no choice since she's dating Jericho." I explained not letting go of Matt. I couldn't tell them about Jericho raping me since I couldn't remember him doing it. And I really didn't wanna cause any more problems. I knew I should've told but I couldn't do it.

"I'll kill her." Tara seethed out.

"Babe you can kill her when I kill Jericho. But first I gotta make sure Trixie is ok."

"Guys why don't you go back to your room finish up with what you were doing before I interrupted. I'll take care of Trixie and make sure she gets rest and everything else she needs." Matt told them calmly rubbing my back.

"Call if you need anything." Phil said. I could only guess that Matt nodded since he didn't say anything. I felt Phil pat my back I turned to look at him giving him a very small smile which he returned. "I mean anything." Phil said taking Tara's hand and walking out. I sighed against Matt's chest.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked with a kiss to my head.

"No, I just wanna sleep, it's late. Besides I'm safe here with you." I told him as he picked me up and laid me on the bed. I watched as he stripped his clothes off and slowly but carefully got into bed pulling me close to him as he pulled the covers over us. I kissed him then laid my head on his chest. Just being in his arms calmed me and put me right to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35: Maid of Honor!

I sighed as Matt kept a tight grip on me at all times. I loved him but I was starting to get fed up with all this over protectiveness. I never thought I would hate being in his arms but here I was getting fed up with being in them. I just wanted space, room to breath, that wasn't asking for much. I couldn't spend to much time in the shower or Matt would be in making sure I wasn't doing something stupid. I smiled as we walked past Cena. I was happy to see the time away did him some good.

"No Trixie." Matt said after we got outta earshot. I looked up at him wanting to know what he was going on about. "Just because he saved you this once means nothing. He's only trying to get on your good side before he attacks and does what he wants with you." I didn't wanna fight so instead I let him think I would do as he says and kissed his cheek. He smiled as we found the table Phil and Tara were sitting at.

"What are you guys doing today?" Matt asked as I stole piece's off Phil's cinnamon roll. He shook his head pushing the plate to me.

"Thanks." I say softly picking at the roll and look up at him sticking my lip out.

"Fine here." He said pushing his glass of orange juice over to me. I smiled taking a drink. "I got some radio interviews. Tara has a few wedding things to deal with that I can't be apart of. You guys?" Phil asked stealing a bite of the cinnamon roll. I shot him a death glare and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"We're just gonna walk around and see what we could do. Maybe relax at the beach." Matt said.

"You can tag along with me and Trix can go with Tara." Phil said I liked that idea for the simple reason I would be able to breath and not have to worry about anyone bring anything up. Tara would worry about her wedding and if she didn't I would make it about her wedding.

"No I'm not gonna leave Trixie when she needs me." He pulled me into his side. I looked to Phil for help and he just chuckled.

"Matt I do need her with me. I'm not going to let anything happen to her. She'll be fine. I'll even make sure she calls and checks up with you if you want." Well that was better then being smothered by him all day. And I was going to take it.

"I'll text you all day well I'm away and when you can call me. I'll be fine Matt." I looked up at him.

"Ok but I'm calling every second I can." It felt like I was a teen again and I had to check in with my parents. I kissed Matt. I turned back seeing Phil had took a huge bite out of the cinnamon roll and he was trying to chew it with out chocking on it or even spitting it out. I laughed seeing him try so hard to eat it. I smirked picking the glass of orange juice up and downed it.

"Here Phil have some nice cold refreshing orange juice. Oh wait it's gone." I stuck my tongue out at him and walked off with Tara.

"How you feeling after everything?" Tara asked as we walked to the dress shop.

"I'm doing fine, it's Matt I worry about. He's always right there thinking I'm gonna do something and someone is going to take me. He wont leave it be. I'm over it." I didn't wanna talk about it or think about it unless I had to. And if I had my way I wasn't going to unless I had to. This was my way on getting over it. "I have nothing to talk about. For the most part I don't remember anything that happened. Now let's worry about and your wedding dress. I thought Phil told me you already had a dress."

"I did but I don't. I decided that I don't like it."

"Um ok." I said looking around at all the dresses. We spent for ever which turned out to be like an hour looking through the dresses until she found an ivory, strapless gown. And it looked prefect on her. Once she got everything taken care of she went about looking for bridesmaids dresses.

"Trixie I know we've had our ups and downs but I like to think that we're at a better place right now and things between us will only get better."

"I know we started off hating each other. Me hating you more then you hated me but I think after everything we've been through that we've become friends at least and when you do marry Phil I feel like we will really be sisters." It was the truth. And I felt like everything I have been through with Tara will change and that not only are we friends but sisters too, and it felt good to know that I had her there for me.

"I feel the same Trixie and it wouldn't be right if you weren't apart of mine and your brothers wedding." Up until now I wasn't even going to go. "So I wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor?" I didn't know what to say. I never thought Tara would be asking me this question ever.

"Did Phil put you up to this?" I know it was harsh but I had to know. She quickly shook her head.

"No he has no idea, he thinks it's a friend from back home. But it will make him see that we can get along but that's not why I'm asking. I'm asking because it would mean a lot to me. It would be us putting everything behind us and moving forward." I smiled hugging her.

"Of course I'll do it Tara. It's the prefect way to move on with everything and it'll be awesome to see Phil sweating up there waiting to see what I'm going to do to ruin the day for you guys, but don't worry I wont ruin it. So um what color dress?" She smiled walking off for a few minutes. Well she was gone I checked my phone to see I still had nothing from Matt. I figured Phil was keeping him in line with it all. Tara walked back over holding a black knee length off the shoulder dress. It was plain but it looked very beautiful. I took the dress and walked to the changing room to put it on. I walked back out. And Tara was very excited and said it was the dress. I smiled changing back into my clothes as she took care of everything. We walked back to the hotel and she went to meet up with Phil and I headed up to my room to see if Matt was in. I was missing his touch.

"Matt you here?" I called out walking into the hotel room. Silence. I put my stuff down looking around the room to see there was no sign of him. I saw the door to the balcony was open. I opened the door. "Matt what are you doing?" I asked my mind racing.


	36. Chapter 36: What's Wrong with Matt?

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Searching for an answer only to come up with nothing. He looked at me jumping off the edge walking over to me. He took his hands in mine. Never saying a word. He was calm to calm from the tensed up Matt I left a few hours ago. I didn't get it. I figured Phil would've talked to him but for him to be this calm was something else. Something had to be wrong with him, there had to be.

"Talk to me Matt. You're scaring me." I whispered out keeping the tears at bay. My mind not settling down any.

"I didn't mean to scare you. And I'm very sorry I did. That wasn't my intention." I figured he would never scare me like that, but he did and I could see how sorry he was about it so I just let it go.

"What's going on?" He tightened his grip on me.

"I was sitting on the edge thinking about things. Phil told me that I had to give you space and you could take care of yourself."

"Matt you were just worried about me. I would be worried you didn't love me if you didn't act like that." Even though it annoyed me with how he acted I wouldn't want it any other way.

"I do love you and in the mix of things when I couldn't find you I felt so dead, like a piece of me was missing. I love you Trixie and I don't care what anyone says." I looked at Matt as he took my hands in his. "Marry me?" I looked at him shocked and speechless I couldn't say anything if I wanted to. "I would get on one knee but it would take sometime. Say something Trixie." He reached up wiping away some tears I didn't even know where there. I pressed my lips against his wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I would love nothing better then to marry you Matt." I whispered blinking the tears away holding onto him. "But I don't want you to do something you're not ready for and will regret after everything settles down." I pulled away to look at him as hurt crossed his face for a split second making me feel like the bad guy for even saying what I did.

"I'm ready to settle down with you Trixie. I would never regret doing this. I want to marry you I do. Are you ready to get married after everything you've been through?" I nodded. More then ready. I was tired of being in meaningless relationships. I knew how I felt about Matt and knew I would never find anyone else to treat me the way he does. I didn't want anyone but him.

"More then ready. I hate not being with you. You're all I need Matt for ever." He pressed his lips against mine backing me into the room. I laid curled up to Matt tracing his abs. I was happy where the relationship with Matt was at right now. I never thought he would ask me to marry him let alone this soon in the relationship. He captured my hand kissing it. I smiled looking at him.

"Baby where's my ring?" I asked just realizing that he had yet to give me an engagement ring. I didn't care about a ring, just Matt asking was good enough for me. "Fuck" I groaned out closing my eyes. What the fuck was I letting Matt do to me? But I did like it, I think.

"Baby if this is about a ring I'll get you one, I just didn't see any that reminded me of you. I got one in mind but you gotta wait until we get back to Tampa." Matt told me tracing his fingers along my back.

"It's not about the ring Matt. I care more about you then some silly ring. I've only realized that you make me some love sick girl and not this rough and tough chick I am." I explained resting my head on his chest. He let a chuckle out.

"I'm happy to hear that. I'm happy you have trusted me enough to let your guard down around me and be you. It shows me you really love me."

"I do love you Matt."

"I know Trixie and I love you." I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"We're not rushing into this are we?" I had this slight feeling that we were rushing into something we weren't ready for.

"Just because we're engaged doesn't mean we have to get married tomorrow we have forever to plan it." He was right I couldn't argue with him there.

"Did you ask Phil?"

"No he has no clue I asked you. Hell I didn't know I was going to ask until I did it." Matt said pulling me closer to him.

"Can we keep it just between us until you get me my ring? I just need time to figuring out how I wanna tell Phil and as much as I hate to do it I have to head home and tell my parent's." I hated to lie to Phil but for now I had keep this from him. It wasn't about him freaking out on us, in fact he would be happy, I just had to find the right time and the right way to tell him.

"I'll be right there by you the whole time. When ever you wanna tell Phil. I don't care who knows as long as I have you." I smiled kissing him then settled into his side falling asleep. We were up early the next morning getting our stuff packed to head back to Tampa. We were able to leave before anyone else was up. It wasn't until I was laying on the couch as Matt was talking to one of his brothers that my mind was starting to race about Cena and Jericho and maybe they were working together. At what I didn't know.


	37. Chapter 37: Phil finds out

"Baby what's wrong?" I sighed turning my attention from the passing trees, house's and farm land. I put my hand on top of his looking at him as he drove. The more time I had the more I thought about John and Chris working together. I racked my brain for a reason why but I came up empty every time. In a way it made sense but then again it didn't. As much as I didn't want it to be true it seemed that it was true.

"Just thinking. Letting my mind get the best of me." That was the truth I had no reason to lie to him anymore. I wanted to be honest and for everything to be out in the open. I didn't wanna ruin what we had with a simple little lie.

"Baby I'm here for ya. Now talk to me." He didn't have to make me talk and he didn't have to tell me he was there for me. I already knew he was there for me.

"It's just this whole Cena thing. Do you think that he's working with Jericho?" I watched as his jaw tighten and his knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel. He gently squeezed my hand before relaxing.

"Ya know you keep me relaxed when I need it." I smiled feeling the same way he did. "I'm sure he's playing the hero so he can be the villain." He said between clenched teeth. Now that he said it like that it made even more sense. "I know that you're suppose to be there to manage Phil and do this whole AJ storyline but I think it's best you back out until we can figure things out." I know he was only trying to protect me but the nerve of him for even suggesting that.

"I can't Matt. After this storyline with AJ then I'll back out. It's not like I'm not gonna be anywhere without you, Phil or even Tara plus Cassie. It'll be fine Matt."

"I trust you Trixie. It'll all get sorted. I don't want you to back out for good just well we clear this mess up."

"Maybe I wanna back out for good after this storyline. Maybe I want a family after we get married. Enjoy our time together before you go back on the road."

"You really want a family that soon?" He seemed shocked but I couldn't really read him.

"Yea. I never thought any of this was for me. But you have changed my whole out look on getting married and having kids." I didn't wanna get married. I hated the idea that I had to be tied down to the same person for the rest of my life. And for kids well I just hated them. They were always in the way. Always bugging someone to do something for them because they couldn't do it. They just annoyed me. But now, now I didn't wanna be with anyone else but Matt and having kids run around that looked like him well that would be perfect.

"I'm happy you feel that way but I don't wanna rush into having kids. I wanna enjoy my time with you and if it happens well then it happens and I'll be excited but if it doesn't happen then we can keep trying. Practice makes perfect." He winked, I looked away blushing. The rest of the car ride was filled with talk about kids names how many we wanted and when we where getting married and what kind of wedding we wanted. It was a nice car ride, a very enjoyable one at that. We dropped our stuff off at the hotel then headed to the arena for Raw. We were running a little late but didn't miss anything important. We walked by a monitor and I saw that Tara was giving Alicia neck breaking clotheslines. Menacing punches and deadly kicks. She did Phil's GTS and it looked like she knocked Alicia out cold. Instead of going for the pin she locked on the Anaconda Vice nearly breaking her arm making Alicia tap out. The ref had to pull Tara off. I smirked walking to Phil's locker room.

"You're happy about what she did out there?" Matt asked stopping me in my tracks since our hands were laced together. I looked up in his dark brown eyes.

"Yes I'm happy she did that. Victoria had that coming. And I couldn't do it. So its better Tara did it in that match then I did it backstage and get in serious trouble." I wanted Victoria to get what was coming to her by who ever. I just didn't wanna get in trouble. Who would've thought the girl that loved trouble didn't want a part of it? "Why don't you think she deserved what she got out there?" I asked taken back some.

"I think she did but not like that."

"Then how? I don't see any other way here Matt. Going to the cops will only be me against them. Saying Chris is one the top guys around here Vince wont let that happen. I just wanna forget about it and going to the cops would ruin that."

"I get that I do. I'm not trying to pick her over you. I just think there's another way."

"You best not pick the likes of her over your fiancé Matthew."

"Fiancé?" I spun around to see Phil standing there. I gulped following Phil to his locker room. I didn't know what his expression was gonna be or how he was gonna react to it. "Fiancé?" He questioned again once we were inside his locker room. Just the three of us. "When did this happen and when the fuck where you going to tell me?" Phil snapped. Matt went to speak but I pulled him back.

"Last Wednesday Phil. I don't even have a ring yet. I didn't wanna make a big deal out of it. I was gonna tell you just not like this." His pissed off face broke into a huge grin pulling both of us into a huge tight hug.

"Welcome to the family Matt. You do know that you have to tell mom and pops? Wait you're not pregnant are you?" I pulled away from Phil shocked that he would think that, ok maybe not all that shocked.

"No I'm not pregnant and yes I know we have to tell them and you, Tara, Colt and his girlfriend will be there too."

"Is that a good idea to have us all there?"

"The more people the more to support us. Everyone already knows how they are."

"True. So you don't really do anything tonight. Just sit back and watch. And try not to get into too much trouble."

"I wont. I'm gonna head off and find Tara and thank her for what she did out there."

"Matt watch out for her and she should be in the diva's locker room." I nodded heading out waiting in the hall for Matt.


	38. Chapter 38: I Asked Trixie To Marry Me

My nerves were everywhere. Instead of going back to Chicago to tell them the news they were coming here. Colt was already here as he had business to attend to, he was flying solo this time around. His girlfriend who was named Jewel was back home since she couldn't get any days of work off. Cassie was here with Jason it was good to see they were working out after everything. I had yet to tell anyone about being engaged to Matt. That's the way I wanted it. Phil even said that he had yet to tell Tara. I paced around the living room mumbling to myself.

"Jeez relax Trixie. It's like you need a joint or something." Colt said smirking. Phil was closest to him and smacked him upside the head. "What the hell was that for?" Colt asked rubbing his head with a small pout on his lips.

"That's what you get for saying that. Did you forget who you were talking to? She would more than likely go get a joint or something." Phil snapped. Did they not get I was right here? I rolled my eyes. I headed to the door needing some fresh air. I pulled the door open realizing all eyes were on me.

"Give it a fucking rest. I'm not going out to get high." I snapped highly annoyed with them all. "You all need to fucking trust me. I'm clean and I have no plan on doing drugs again." I walked outside letting the door slam shut behind me. I walked over sitting down in a lawn chair looking up at the clouds sighing. It didn't matter how many times I told them or how long I'm sober for they are always going to think the worst of me. It was my own doing but they could let it go and not dwell on it. I saw Matt walk up and sit down next to me.

"You doing ok?" I nodded not saying anything. "I know you want them to forget about it and move on but they only care about you Trixie."

"I was fine with the comment Colt made. It made me laugh but I didn't get the chance with Phil being so up tight about it all. The jokes I don't care about. Let them come. But thinking just because I hear someone tell me to do something that doesn't make me want to do it let alone run right out of sight and hide and get high. I'm better than that."

"Trixie I know that. I trust you. I know you're not going to go out and get high. Phil does trust you Trixie." Matt tired, I knew that he trusted me even after the hard times I went through with him and messed things up with him and he was still there by my side through it all. I was grateful for that. I took his hand in mine.

"I know that you're there for me Matt. I don't get why after I have hurt you time and time again."

"Because I love you Trixie and we all make mistakes. Some bigger then others but are only human." I smiled up at him as he gently squeezed my hand. "I'll leave the two of you alone." Matt kissed my head walking off. I waited until he was inside the house.

"What do you want?" I snapped not looking at Phil.

"I'm sorry. What I said was out of line. I do trust you Trixie. I'm just not use to anyone joking about the drugs with you."

"You need to lighten up about it Phil."

"I'll try Trixie." I nodded as we heard a car pull in. "Show time. I'll be there for you the whole time Trixie."

"I know and so will everyone else when the shock wears off." I got up walking to meet the parents. "Mom, dad it was nice of you to come." I said holding a fake smile on my face.

"Yea whatever lets just get this over with." My mom snapped walking into the house my dad held a sincere smile on his face. I followed behind seeing my mother starting to eye everyone up. "What's going on? I didn't come here to see you Trixie. I came for my vacation with your father. He had to come here so out with it."

"Yea you wouldn't care would you?" I snapped.

"I asked Trixie to marry me and she said yes." Matt said walking over to me slipping a 2 carat Tiffany Novo which is a brilliant cushion-cut creation ring on my finger. I smiled loving the ring. I looked around to see everyone in shock. Phil was smiling leaning against the wall. I think everyone was waiting for Phil to say something but he never did. I didn't get why Tara stormed out of the room. My mom said nothing just walked out the door. My dad hugged me and shook Matt's hand telling us he was happy for the both of us. He soon walked out the door.

"Seems a party is in store." Cassie said. "Congrats guys I'm happy for you both."

"We'll be back with the stuff." Jay said reluctantly. "Just don't screw it up." Jay said with a chuckle walking out the door. I laughed shaking my head.

"I'll go find Tara." I went to walk out of the room.

"Who would've thought little Trixie would grow up so fast on us." Colt said pretending to wipe a tear away.

"Everyone but you Colt." I walked out as he held a look of hurt on his face. I saw Tara sitting out on the front porch. "What's wrong Tara?" I asked taking a seat by her.

"It'll make me seem selfish. I'm happy for you and Matt I really am so don't get me wrong here. But this time was meant to be about me and Phil and our wedding. Then you come along and it's all about Trixie. The second that dies down and I think it's about me again I'm wrong because here we are with it all about you. I'm just this horrible person. I get it."

"You're not this horrible person Tara. I've never wanted it about me. You can have the lime light. I just wanna go about my life drama free. You'll still have the perfect wedding to Phil. I'm not even getting married for at least a year or longer. I want to take my time with everything and not rush into something I'm not ready for."

"You're ready to be married to Matt. You both love each other and have been through a lot in the past year. So don't think for a second you're not ready." I smiled hugging her, I felt her hug back. We got up walking inside now that everything was better between us, well for now anyways.


	39. Chapter 39: What about Cena

"How are things with Jason?" I was spending a few hours with Cassie before Raw. I wasn't needed to be at Raw for a few more hours. I haven't just hang out with Cassie in a while. So it was nice to spend time with my best friend especially since it felt like I have been losing her as of late. We just walked out of Starbucks.

"Good he wants me to be his manager. Told him I wasn't sure about it and I would think it over. I have until Smackdown tomorrow."

"What's there to think about Cassie? I know you have always wanted to be here and be apart of this business in some way. Here's your chance. Who knows what will happen from here." I thought it was a good idea for her to do it, and be nuts if she passed the chance up. I didn't realize how much I enjoyed until I was forced into. I could do without the drama though.

"That's the thing. What if I mess up?" Cassie was both worried and concerned. I could tell she didn't wanna ruin anything for Jason.

"You wont. I go out there and have yet to mess up. You'll do good Cass. And when the time comes for him to no longer need you, then you can be done with it or be a manager for someone else or even be a diva if you want." I could see she was starting to think it over.

"Yea I guess. What about you? What are you going to do when this storyline ends?" I knew I told Matt that I would step back from it all but being here felt like I belonged somewhere. But I still wasn't really sure what I wanted to do.

"I'm not sure. Maybe manage Matt if he is close to coming back. If not then just stay at home with him and plan a wedding."

"Don't you wanna be a diva? You would have some pretty epic battles with Tara."

"Yea I guess but I haven't thought much about it." I shrugged.

"Yea but you should think about it. Things are still good with Matt?"

"I will. Yea it's crazy that I love him so much and hate being away from him. I never thought I would need a guy like I need Matt but I love the feeling of being loved and needed." I sighed happily.

"I'm happy for you Trix." I smiled and we went about our day just goofing off and having fun. Forgetting about everyone and everything. With a few minutes to spare we got to the arena. "Where's Matt gonna meet you at?" We walked into the arena.

"He's at home. He has PT in the morning and we figured it was best he just stay home." I explained heading to Phil's locker room. I was just hoping that he wasn't screwing Tara. I was getting sick of walking in on them. I knocked on his door turning to hug Cassie and telling her I would hang out with her later and that she needed to take Jason up on his offer. She said she would and walked off. I heard nothing from Phil's locker room so I pushed the door open. "Phil you here?" I called sticking my head in. Nothing. I walked in jumping when the echo from the door slamming shut rung through the room. There was no sign of Phil or his stuff in the room. I figured he was running late. Wouldn't be the first time. The lights in the room flickered a few times before going out. I figured they burned out but when I felt a hand clamp around my mouth, hot breath on my neck I knew I was set up. I screamed against the hand kicking trying to get free.

"John we shouldn't be doing this." Was that Ted? What did he have to gain from helping John out? What did he have against me? I thought we cleared everything up?

"Dibiase you had a choice. You made your choice by coming here. Get out if you don't want to be here. I'll take care of this bitch. You say a single word about this to anyone and I'll end you Ted."

"Got it Cena." I heard foot steps and saw some light come in before the door closed. I was pushed against the wall. My face digging into the wall. "Do you really think I would change? I used my time off to come up with the perfect plan. Ted and Jericho had no choice but to be apart of it." Cena laughed out.

"Why?" I managed to get out. He spun me around his hand connecting with my face. I could taste the coppery fluid in my mouth.

"Because I hate your brother and what he stands for." Cena growled out his fist connecting with my face. The warm blood gushing from my nose. Pain surged through my body being replaced with panic and fear. But I couldn't let him know. I would at least try to fight through this. I always was good at putting a brave face on.

"John don't do this please let me go." I begged tears running down my cheeks mixing in with some blood from my nose and lip.

"I can't do that." He paused for a few seconds. "Your punk of a brother came in here and took everything from me. Now I'm going to take the one thing he loves more then anything; his druggie of a sister. You will be out of the picture. With you gone I can send your dead beat brother back to the indy's and I can get Tara back to being mine. It was only a matter of time. He took my title and my girl and expected to get away with it, I don't think so. Now I'm sick of explaining things to you. Have a good sleep and I'll see you never." He growled the last part out his fist connecting with my face. I felt a slight pain. The pain was gone when I was surrounded with blackness.


	40. Chapter 40: Ted

Ted's POV

I sat in catering watching as Johnny was all over Tyler. He would still be mine if I hadn't screwed up. I could've been there for him helping him get through it all but no I go and break up with him. I had blamed Trixie for everything but it wasn't her fault. Ty was a grown ass man and he could do as he pleased. He knew right from wrong. But at the end of the day I only wanted Ty to be happy.

"You're the one that screwed up dude." I toe my gaze from Ty and Johnny rolling my eyes seeing Randy and Cody sit down. "See what you get for letting your anger get the better of you?" I rolled my eyes hitting Cody.

"I know. It's not seeing him with Johnny that upsets me. It's the fact I was being an ass to him about it all."

"You just gotta move on dude. Find someone else and be happy." Randy said patting my back.

"I will guys. I gotta get ready." I told them glancing at the time plus I didn't wanna talk about it anymore. It was still an hour before Raw was to start but I had something to do. I got up making my way through the halls. I didn't wanna help him but the way he asked and demanded I knew I had no other choice in the matter. So here I was being forced to do this. I walked into his locker room.

"About time Ted." John snapped looking at me with coldness in his blue eyes.

"I know John."

"I didn't say you could talk. Now you will help me get Trixie. If you don't I'll make sure you never get a push around here. That you'll be sitting on the sidelines just like your little brother Brett. We clear?" He snarled out. I nodded hearing him loud and clear. I wanted to be on the top in this business and I wasn't going to screw things up with Cena right now.

"Where's Jericho? Wasn't he apart of this shit?" I asked seeing that Chris wasn't around.

"I don't need him anymore. I just needed his ass for that one thing. He took the heat off of me. Made me seem like the good guy in all of this and when they can't find Trixie they'll go straight to him giving me plenty of time to get outta here and far enough away with what's mine they will never find us in time." He had a sick twisted smirk on his face. That's when I knew that what ever he was doing was personal and had nothing to do with Phil taking the title from him and Tara leaving him. He was doing this for his own sick and twisted pleasure not caring who he hurt. He wanted Trixie yet again and he wouldn't give up until he had her. I couldn't just sit back and watch him hurt her. She did nothing to him ever. She didn't deserve whatever John had planned. "Now let's go." I slumped my shoulders forward walking out of the room behind him. He got the lights in the room to flicker a few times before they went out. I could hear the muffled screams from Trixie and I could only assume she was trying to get free.

"John we shouldn't be doing this." I felt bad and whatever he would do to punish me wasn't as bad as watching him hurt Trixie, someone that was innocent in all of this.

"Dibiase you had a choice. You made your choice by coming here. Get out if you don't want to be here. I'll take care of this bitch. You say a single word about this to anyone and I'll end you Ted."

"Got it Cena." I walked out of the locker room stopping in my tracks. It would be hard for him to end me when he wouldn't be around here anymore. I didn't wanna leave from the door in case Cena tried to leave. "Yo Joe, you seen Punk anywhere?"

"Uh yea he's in catering, why?" He asked looking up from his phone.

"Just go get him and tell him it's very fucking important." Joe didn't question me and took off. Catering wasn't that far so it was only a few minutes before Phil was running up to me. I explained everything to him well he caught his breath. He stormed into the room. Going straight to Cena. I could hear him muttering you fucking piece of shit. I helped Trixie to her feet and got her out of the locker room. The only place I knew to take her was to Randy's locker room as I was sharing with a few people and I wasn't sure if Korklan was around or not. She went straight to the corner curling up into a ball.

"Isn't that Phil's sister? What happened to her? And why the fuck did you bring her here for? And where's Phil at?" I explained it all to Randy and he just sighed shaking his head. "Watch her." He demanded walking out of the locker room.

"I'm sorry Trixie." It was the only thing I could even think of to say to her.

"Thank you Ted. I don't blame you." She said through sniffles and tears. I didn't feel like she should thank me, I just wanted to fix the wrong I made with doing something right. I got up pacing the room waiting for Randy or Phil to come back. I spun around hearing a thump. I looked to see Trixie laying on the floor. I ran up to her seeing that she had passed out. I was pushed out of the way as Phil picked her up and walked out of the room. I sighed, what the hell did I get myself into? It would only be a matter of time before it came out that I was part of it all and knowing Cena he would twist it around making me at fault here.

A/N: I hope this chapter clears everything up with Ted. Also I only have 10 chapters left but no worries there will be a sequel. So if there is anything you wanna see let me know and I'll see where I can fit it in at.


	41. Chapter 41: An emotional Phil?

First off I just wanna say that the next few chapters will be in Matt's POV after this one before we even come back around to Trixie's POV. That's all so now enjoy!

Phil's POV

I got to the arena early so I went to catering instead of heading to my locker room. I figured that Trixie would be late since she was hanging out with Cassie. I was just hoping that things between them changed. I really didn't want a phone call from the police like I have before. That was only one of the many nights my phone rang saying Trixie was in trouble and having to bail her out. I still don't think she knows it was me getting her out of all the trouble. I didn't need her to know either. It would do nothing for me and for her well it could only go one of many ways.

"Hey man." I looked up seeing my long time friend and now he would be my rival like has been many times before.

"Hey Bryan. What's up?" I asked as he pulled out the seat next to me.

"Nothing much. Just got here early. Saw that you were all alone figured you might wanna go work over a few spots for the match tonight."

"Uh yea. Just let me try calling Trixie and Tara letting them know where I'm at." I figured if Trixie knew where to find me she wouldn't get in any trouble or anyone would be able to get their hands on her. I liked the fact she was engaged to Matt, I figured they would leave her alone but no Cena pulls this little baby bullshit. I was forced to leave a message for Tara and Trixie's phone went straight to voice mail. I didn't think any thing of it as she was with Cassie and just turned her phone off not wanting anything to interrupt her day. "Alright man lets go." I put my phone in my pocket picking my bag up I turned to walk off with Bryan when Joe ran up to me out of breath.

"Phil man, Ted's outside your locker room he says it's fucking urgent." From what I've been told about the night Trixie was kidnapped Ted was apart of it. And my mind started to race. I took off on a dead run finding Ted looking worried and stuck on what would happen next. He filled me in on what was happening and everything else. I barged into the room going straight to Cena. He let Trixie go and and I started lay punch after punch to John. I didn't even care what would happen to me. He wasn't going to hurt my little sister yet again and get away with it. I reigned down punch after punch. He got a few lucky shots in but nothing compared to what I gave him. I felt someone pull me off then I remembered Trixie. I looked to see Randy was the one pulling me off of Cena. I shrugged him off me heading out the door to find my sister. I figured since Ted was no where to be seen and Randy was in there with John I should check Randy's locker room first. I stormed in seeing Trixie laying on the floor Ted kneeling in front of her. I shoved Ted out of the way taking Trixie to the trainer's. I was told she had passed out and had went into coma from the shock. I grabbed my stuff and took off finding Tara and left for the hospital. I explained to her what happened. She drove not trusting me. I didn't blame her. The traffic was already pissing me off and there was barely any cars out. It was the first time I had noticed that I had dry blood on my knuckles. I smirked wishing I had the chance to see how bad John was right now. We got to the hospital and I practically ran inside. The nurse told me the doctor was still with her and he would be out when he was done. I found myself pacing the waiting room.

"Phil she'll be fine. You didn't know he would do something like this. She's tough just like her brother."

"But I should have known he would try something and now she's back there in a coma from shock." I snapped punching the wall. "Fuck I gotta call Matt and tell him what's going on." I slumped down in the plastic chair that was in the room quickly calling Matt.

"Hey man what's up?" Matt seemed to be in a pretty happy mood. "Trixie didn't get into trouble did she?" He asked with a slight hesitation. It's like he knew.

"You act like I can't call and talk to you anymore dude." I was sure he could pick up on the worry and concern in my voice.

"Phil what's going on? And don't tell me nothing. I can hear it in your voice." I took a deep breath then carefully told him everything I was told by Ted, beating up Cena and Trixie ending up in a coma. "I'm on my way."

"I'll keep you updated until you get here." He said thanks and hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket resting my head in my hands.

"The family for Trixie Brooks." I shot up making it over to the guy before he finished his sentence.

"I'm her brother Phil. She uh ok?"

"I'm Dr. Evans. She's in a coma from the shock of everything. We had been filled in before hand. Other then that she's fine. It's all up to her when she wants to wake up. She can hear you guys so talk to her. She's getting set up in her own private room and someone will show you to her room once they get her settled in. If you need anything feel free to ask." I nodded walking back over to Tara filling her in on everything. I would've laughed at his name if things would've been better. I sent Matt a text about everything figuring he would be on the plane by now. It wasn't much longer and we were standing in front of Trixie's hospital room. I slowly opened the door walking in hearing the beeping of the machines. Seeing all the wires and tubes hooked up to her. I walked over to the bed taking her hand in mine. I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for words. I sat down holding her hand for what was hours. Matt had burst through the door and I realized that it was now dark outside. I got up kissing Trixie's head

"I love you Trix." I patted Matt on the back and walked out of the room. I slid down the wall putting my head in my knees letting a few tears escape. I was pulled into a embrace and I knew it was Tara from the sweet honey and vanilla smell. We finally got up going back to the hotel. I would talk to Vince in the morning about everything.


	42. Chapter 42: Matt's part 1

Matt's POV

I had a good day at PT and everything was coming along quite nicely. My foot was healing nicely and it wouldn't be long and I wouldn't need the walking boot on my foot anymore. After PT I found myself hanging out with my baby brother Mike at my house as he was staying with me for a few days. I didn't mind, it was always fun spending time with him. We haven't been able to hang out as much as of lately. Hell I haven't been able to hang much with any of my brothers. But that was life sometimes.

"You sure she's the one?" I looked at Mike like he was nuts. Of course I was sure she was the one. I nodded a goofy grin in place.

"She's my everything Mike. I get she has a troubled past but so do I. We just work Mike. If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked her to marry me. I get that I didn't think it through and spend months thinking about it but the second I thought I had lost her I wanted nothing more then to just hold her in my arms, be with her forever. I can't lose her." You could hear the need in my voice.

"I just don't want you to rush into anything." I got he was worried about me and that he thought I was making a huge mistake since I haven't known Trixie that long but when you truly love someone you don't need months or even years to know you wanna marry them.

"I'm not rushing Mike. I know what I'm doing. Besides shouldn't you be worried about your non existent love life and not mine?" He shrugged going back to his phone. "Who the hell is so damn important? You're down here for a few days visiting me and you're on your phone the whole time. Not cool dude." I told him shaking my head.

"Whatever dude." He rolled his eyes shoving me. "You're just jealous that I can get action from any women I want. I didn't make you tie yourself down to Trixie."

"Hey I have an injured foot here." I shoved him back. "But I wanna be tied down to her." I smirked and he gave me a disgusted look on his face. "Not like that prev. When in the hell did you have women falling at your feet?"

"Since for like ever!" He smirked tossing his phone to the side a smirk in place. "What's the matter gimpy can't you take your little brother on? Afraid to lose to this?" He asked flexing his muscles.

"Psst please. You got nothing on this." I told him flexing my own muscles. He tossed a pillow at me and I chucked it back at him.

"Hey now don't mess the hair up." He took off running upstairs to the bathroom. My phone was still on silent from my PT appointment so I pulled it outta my pocket seeing I had a message from Trixie saying she missed me and loved me and she would talk to me later. I sat on the couch putting my foot on the coffee table. I picked my phone up seeing that Phil was calling me.

"Hey man what's up?" I asked in a pretty happy mood. "Trixie didn't get into trouble did she?" I asked with a slight hesitation. I wasn't trying to be rude. He had every right to call me. I just worried about Trixie and he would be the first one to call and fill me in.

"You act like I can't call and talk to you anymore dude."

"Phil what's going on? And don't tell me nothing. I can hear it in your voice." I heard him take a deep breath then he carefully told me everything about Ted, beating up Cena and Trixie ending up in a coma. "I'm on my way."

"I'll keep you updated until you get here." I told him thanks and tossed my phone to the side running up the stairs the best I could even if it was more of a hop then anything else. I tossed stuff into a suitcase not caring what shirts or pants went in. I didn't check to make sure I had everything. Just figured I did.

"Mike I gotta go. Somethings happened to Trixie." He was gonna coming with me just in case. We took off to the airport getting the first flight out. It wasn't a long wait. I saw the update from Phil. I was relieved that she was ok but worried that she was in coma. I filled Mike in on everything. Once I got off the plane I rented a car heading straight to the airport as night started to fall. I walked in seeing Tara. She smiled hugging me then lead me to where Trixie's room was at. We stood there in front of Trixie's hospital room. I was afraid to go in and see how bad she was. I had to do it. She needed me to be with her. I was going to be by her side the whole time. I slowly opened the door walking in hearing the beeping of the machines. Seeing all the wires and tubes hooked up to her. I walked closer to the bed seeing Phil holding her hand his eyes closed. I walked out needing a minute to clear my mind. I couldn't do this. I couldn't sit by her and watch as every second past thinking she wont ever wake up.

"Matt you can do this. If you love her as much as you say you do then be with her where you belong." I smiled at him. I shook the thoughts from my head.

"Thanks." I burst through the door. She needed me that's all that mattered. I loved her and would be there for her. Phil got up kissing Trixie's head.

"I love you Trix." He patted me on the back and walked out of the room. I sat down in the chair Phil was in grasping her hand in mine. I let my thumb caress the back of her hand.

"I love you Trixie, you gotta come back to me." I brought her hand up to my lips softly pressing a kiss against her soft skin. I sat there watching her stomach fall and raise.


	43. Chapter 43: John

I know I said I would have 2 chapters for Matt but in order for John's chapter to work out I needed him right here and Matt will be next I promise, but for now enjoy this chapter.

John's POV

"What the hell were you thinking?" Randy snapped at me. I sat holding my head. My head was killing me. My left eye was swollen shut I could barely see out of my right eye. I wasn't thinking. I let lust and the need of wanting Trixie over come me. "Why John?" By this point he was pacing.

"Shut the hell up and sit the fuck down. You're gonna make my head spin off." I growled out feeling the cut on my lip.

"You fucking deserved it John." He stalked closer pinning me against the lockers. I knew I did it. I didn't fight back well to an extant I did. I needed to be taught a lesson. I shook my head of the thoughts. What the hell was I thinking? I may have deserved it if I had the chance to really be with her again. To actually here her moan my name out. Stupid Korklan. He ruined everything like Phil had ruined everything for me. I smirked on the inside knowing what had to be done. "Why the fuck did you do it?"

"I don't fucking know Randy." I didn't have to explain myself to him.

"Bull John. You know why you did it so fucking spill." If he really thinks he knows then he can fucking tell me why.

"Fine I'm tired of Phil running around here with my title. He fucking walked out on this company and he gets rewarded with my title. How the fuck is that fair? Not only that but Tara, she was mine. Then Phil wormed his way in. She should be marrying me not that punk."

"Listen to yourself John. That title isn't everything and you were with Liz when Tara came along. I know what you forced Tara to do that's why you are no longer with Liz she found out as well. I think the real problem here is you're still pissed that Liz left your sorry ass. You wont get Ted in trouble for whatever bull shit you have going on. It's all on you no one else. Got it?" I nodded feeling like crap. He was right. I was pissed at myself and found it easier to take it out on someone else than to deal with it myself. He let me go and I slumped to the floor. I watched as he walked out. I pushed myself up walking out of the locker room. Ted had no right to get into trouble over my selfishness. I walked with my head down walking to Vince's office seeing Ted waiting outside.

"I'm sorry Ted. I wont mention you were apart of this."

"It's a tad late for that don't you think? Why else would I be here?" He had every reason to be pissed at me.

"I'll talk to Vince about it all."

"Yes you will. I wouldn't be here if you didn't black mail me into this shit." I felt bad that I was bringing him into all of this. He was at fault just as much as I was he was the one to agree to it all. But I made him agree to it. He didn't have a choice.

"John, Ted come in." I followed behind Vince and Ted taking a seat. I had to play this carefully. "Who wants to explain what happened with Trixie Brooks? And why Phil isn't here tonight?" No one had said anything. "I know it was one or both of you so spill. I will fire the both of you right here right now." I could see Ted was going to say something but I cut him off.

"It's all on me sir. Ted has nothing to do with this. Everything he had to do with it he was forced against his will." I explained looking from Vince to Ted.

"Alright Ted you can go and stop by creative and work a few things out with them." Ted nodded and walked out of the room. "Why John? Why would do something like this? You're better then all this crap." I sighed seeing the disappointment on Vince's face.

"Anger, jealousy, I have yet to cope with my personal life. All I can say is I'm sorry Vince. I'll tell everyone else the same thing. I'll apologize to them."

"Yes you will and you're gonna take time off and deal with everything John. I'll get back to you when I feel like it's the right time to bring you back. But I'm telling you John you screw up again and you're fired. I wont have it. I'll talk to creative and we'll find away to write you off. Get your stuff together and head home. I'll be in contact with you in 30 days to see how you are. But you wont be back then. You're gonna be out for months John maybe even a year."

"All right." I got up walking to the door.

"Oh and John I will expect you to go to therapy for your problems as well." I nodded walking out. I didn't wanna be out for a year and I didn't wanna go see some stupid therapist either. I got my stuff together and left. I could feel all eyes or most were on me. I wasn't sure what rumors would be floating around about me well I was gone. Instead of going straight to the airport I stopped at the hospital but I never made it out of car. I never turned the car off. I wasn't going to cause more problems for her not now anyways. There was plenty of time for that later on. I had many days of doing nothing to come up with the perfect, full proof plan. Nothing and no one would get in my way this time. I would make sure of it.


	44. Chapter 44: Matt's part 2 Trixie?

Matt's POV

I sat there watching her stomach fall and raise for the past few weeks. People would stop in every now and then and see her. Phil would come every chance he had. Cassie was here a lot. Both of them told me to head to a hotel shower and get some rest. I would but it would only be for a few hours I couldn't sleep with her being in the hospital. I would talk to her all day since the silence killed me. I kept her up to date with everything that was going on, on Raw and Smackdown. The doctors would come and go most the day. She still had no sign of waking up any time soon. The doctors said it was all up to her on when she wanted to wake up.

"Matt you need to rest. You gotta get yourself better. She would want you to worry about yourself and not her. She hates people fusing over her." I looked up to see Phil standing at the end of the bed.

"Maybe she was like that with you guys but with me. She always though it was sweet that I would worry about her. She's different around me Phil. I get to see all the sides to her. Not the ones she only wanted me to see." Phil sat down in the lone chair that was left. "I'll give ya minute. I'm gonna head down and get a coffee and something to eat." I kissed Trixie and walked out knowing Phil wanted a few minutes with Trixie. I wait for the vending machine to get my coffee made and got a bag of chips. It wasn't much but I haven't felt like eating much. Just enough to get me through.

"Hey Matt. How uh is she?" I grabbed my coffee looking to see Ted standing there looking uncomfortable about being here. I was told the story on what went down when Vince called to see how Trixie was doing. I didn't blame him any. It wasn't him doing it and he did the right thing in the end.

"She's ok. We'll know more when she wakes from her coma." I told him. "Wanna talk Ted?" I had a few minutes to spare before I was needed back in the room with Trixie. He nodded his head.

"Yea that would be nice. Ever since I screwed up with Ty my life's just been spiraling out of control."

"But you're fixing what you did wrong. Things will get better for you Ted. You have to believe in yourself. You'll be back on top. You'll find someone to love again. You're heart doesn't know true love until it's been broken a few times." I sipped at my coffee.

"Trixie did wonders for you Matt. I'm happy for you and everything with me I'll get all worked out with time. I'm not looking for someone to date or even hook up with until I know what I really want out of life."

"I hope you find it Ted. Everyone deserves happiness. Well maybe not Cena he just needs fixed. I gotta head back. I'm here if you need anything Ted."

"Thanks Matt and I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks man." We both got up heading different directions. I walked up to the room slowly waking in.

"Times were always good between us growing up. I hate that things went on between us and I made you feel like I hated you. I never did Trix. I've always had your back and I still do. I love you. You really need to wake up now."

"She'll wake up Phil. In her own time when she's ready. You gotta believe that." I walked into the room seeing that Tara had now joined in. I sat on the bed holding a hand as Phil had her other hand.

"I do believe Matt, but it doesn't make this easier. I blame myself for it all. It was me that made her come here."

"Phil it's not your fault. The only thing you did was open her eyes to see that there is more to this world then booze, drugs, sex and parties. Her life is better because of you. Not worse. Trixie doesn't blame you and you know that."

"Whether she does or doesn't we don't know that Matt. She stuck in a damn coma because I forced her into this business."

"You 2 do know that if she was awake right now she would be yelling at the both of you? It's not your fault Phil." Tara said getting us to stop arguing over it. I looked down rubbing my fingers over her hand.

"She's right Matt." I nodded in understanding. "What do you think she sees?"

"I really don't know. It could be about anything really. I know she heard us arguing over stupid shit." Phil didn't bother to say more. I felt her squeeze my hand but I didn't do anything about it just dismissed it.

"You feel that Matt?" I looked at Phil to see what he was going on about. I didn't wanna seem stupid or anything about it. "Your hand?" That's when I realized that Trixie was squeezing it.

"Trixie sweetie please wake up. We're here waiting for you. Me, Phil and Tara."

"God Matt don't tell her I'm here she'll never wanna wake up." Tara joked walking over to the bed. "But seriously you gotta wake up Trixie. We all miss you."

"Trix you're so close. Just open your eyes for us. We're tired of looking at you. It's time for you to look at us for a change." You could hear the chuckle behind the words. Her grip loosened. I sighed slightly looking at her angelic face. "She'll wake up Matt. Give her time."

"I know Phil. I just wish she would wake up now. I hate this all. But I get she's not ready yet." No one had said anything for a few minutes or so.

"M..M..Matt? P..Phil?" Trixie croaked out. Phil was standing by the bed in a second.

"We're here Trix." Phil told her reassuring her. A faint smile came to her lips. I got her some water as Phil went and got her doctor.


	45. Chapter 45: Trixie wakens

Trixie's POV

Everything around me was black. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't make things out. I wanted to panic but I felt safe. I didn't wanna leave. I left my safe spot and I had to deal with everything. I couldn't bare to look at everyone when they had sympathy in there eyes for me. I could hear Matt all the time. Then there was Cassie, Jay, Tara and Phil. I tried to open my eyes but it was like they were glued shut. I could feel that someone had my hands in theirs. I was able to squeeze their hands.

"You feel that Matt? Your hand?" So it was Phil and Matt that were holding my hands. It made me wanna wake up faster. But my body felt other wise.

"Trixie sweetie please wake up. We're here waiting for you. Me, Phil and Tara." I wanted to open up my eyes I just couldn't do it.

"God Matt don't tell her I'm here she'll never wanna wake up." Even though I was out of it I could tell she was joking about it. "But seriously you gotta wake up Trixie. We all miss you." I missed them too. I couldn't get my body to work.

"Trix you're so close. Just open your eyes for us. We're tired of looking at you. It's time for you to look at us for a change." You could hear the chuckle behind the words. I tried I just couldn't do it. I let go going back to where everything was ok. I faded back into the dark my grip loosening. "She'll wake up Matt. Give her time." I could barely hear what they were saying.

"I know Phil. I just wish she would wake up now. I hate this all. But I get she's not ready yet." They were so understanding. I had to try for them, but mostly myself. I couldn't let what John did to me effect me anymore then it has already. It had gone quiet and I couldn't give up I wanted to see them and hug them and kiss Matt. The darkness turned into a fog. Once the fog lifted up I could see light. I tried to talk once but nothing came out.

"M..M..Matt? P..Phil?" I was able to croak out. My throat feeling horse.

"We're here Trix." Phil said reassuring me. I smiled a faint smile. I slowly opened my eyes to see Matt there with a glass of water. He brought it to my lips. I took a quick sip. Phil was back into the room with the doctor behind him.

"Hello Trixie I'm Dr. Evans." I couldn't help but giggle at that. The rest found it amusing as well. Phil and Matt filled him on what was so funny. Once he understood it he went about making sure everything was ok. In the process he took some wires and tubes out of me and off of me.

It was a few hours later and Matt was in the bed with me, Phil was sitting in chair and Tara had left to get the guys some food. I looked over at Phil smiling as he laughed about something. He looked over at me.

"I don't blame you for anything Phil. I don't know why you thought I did. But I don't. I love you Phil I do. I could never hate you. You showed me the world is right there and life isn't going to wait for me. You didn't know Cena was gonna go off his rocker like that. I'm proud you're my brother. You didn't tell Cena to do what he did. You're not the one to blame here."

"I know but it's what I feel. It's not your fault either Trixie. Never has been. You didn't do anything to Cena. He's got his own problems to work out and he took it out on the wrong people." It's like he knew I was going to put blame on myself. I felt as if it was my fault. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the drugs. I smiled laying my head on Matt. I wouldn't have him either. And I wouldn't give it up. What happened in my past only made me stronger and showed me I can have whatever I want if I work for it.

"You ok?" Matt asked letting his fingers run along my arm. I nodded slipping my hand under his shirt. I felt him tense so I went to pull my hand away. "Leave it baby. Your hand was just cold I wasn't expecting it." I put my hand back feeling him relax under my touch.

"Just don't go below the belt." Phil said smirking.

"Was I suppose to laugh at that? I'm not in the mood for sex. I've only just got outta a damn coma." I got out on the verges of tears. Matt had to pull me closer to him.

"I'm sorry Trixie. I was only kidding." I sniffled closing my eyes not wanting to deal with anyone.

"Shh baby. Relax." Matt cooed softly rubbing my back. "Really Phil? Just forget it." Matt sighed out pressing a kiss to my head. I sighed contently feeling safe, warm and right where I belonged in Matt's arms.

The days had seemed to go by quickly. I spent days with Matt in the hospital. Walking around with him as he walked around working on what PT he could for his foot. I had been back home for a few days now. As much as I loved being home I justed wanted to be back on the road. I had already been cleared. Nothing was wrong with me. That was a relief all in it's own. I was able to talk Matt into going to Raw in a few days. It was going to be good to see everyone. I promised Matt I wouldn't get into any trouble or do anything stupid. Promises are meant to be broken right?


	46. Chapter 46: I wont leave you Yea right!

Trixie's POV

I sat in catering happy to be back. I just got done talking to Cassie and she had to head off to go out with Jay for his match at some point tonight. As he is teaming up with TJ. I got up ready to head out of catering when I saw Ted. I debated going over there or not but finally I caved in and sat down with him.

"If you want him back then tell him how sorry you are and ask to at least be friends. It's better to have him in your life in some shape and form then not too." I said chewing my lip. "Thank you Ted."

"Don't thank me Trixie. I was apart of Cena's plan."

"Because he blacked mailed you into it. You saved me. At the end of the day you did the right thing. Don't put yourself down over this Ted. You saved me. And for that I'm thankful." He shook his head. "Think of it like this Ted. He would've found some other guy to do his dirty work and to blame and they wouldn't have had the courage to do what you did and Cena would've had his way with me."

"Yea you are right Trixie. I'd do it again even if I would've been fired. You didn't deserve to go through that and I'd save you again."

"Hey now that's Matt's job to keep me safe." I said smiling pushing him. He pushed me back.

"He can keep you." Ted said messing around with a disgusted look on his face. I pouted getting up.

"Talk to him Teddy. Only good things can come from it. He might not be as happy as he seems." Ted only nodded. I patted his back walking off to see that show had started.

I watched as AJ walked down to the ring. AJ talks about Sunday's Money in the Bank pay-per-view and brings out WWE Champion CM Punk. Punk comes out to a big pop. AJ says Punk showed his true feelings for her on SmackDown when he said she is mentally unstable and needs professional help. She says she doesn't and is in control of all her mental faculties at all times. The crowd chants that AJ is crazy. She says nobody has ever cared about her. AJ says when she kissed Punk, she knew it, she knew what she had to do. She says his eyes send love straight to her heart. AJ says Punk turns her on.

AJ says she now knows what she has to do. She drops to one knee and asks Punk to marry her. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I wanted to run down there but before Punk can react, Daniel Bryan runs to the ring and chants NO! Bryan looks concerned. He tells AJ to please listen to him because she's about to make the biggest mistake of her life. Bryan says Punk doesn't love AJ. He's just playing her because she is the special referee for Money in the Bank. Bryan says he never stopped having feelings for AJ. Bryan says Punk only cares about one person - himself. Punk says Bryan knows nothing about him, especially how he really feels about AJ. Punk tells Bryan to shut his mouth. I leaned back against the wall watching how it all was gonna unfold from here.

Bryan dares Punk to go ahead and say "I do" if he cares for AJ so much. Bryan says he sees AJ as a special person while Punk just sees her as a special referee. Bryan drops to one knee and asks AJ to marry him. Punk isn't buying it. He asks Bryan where the ring is. Punk wants to go to the back and have a talk with AJ. Bryan tells Punk not to talk down to his future fiancée. The e-mail alert goes off and we've got the return of the Anonymous RAW General Manager. Michael Cole stands up and reveals the podium. The GM is back and says he's running RAW tonight. The GM thinks Punk and AJ make a great couple. He books Punk and AJ vs. Eve Torres and Daniel Bryan for tonight. Bryan isn't happy about this. The GM wishes everyone good luck. AJ says everything is really confusing. AJ says everyone needs some time to think. She's happy about the match tonight because she believes that everything happens for a reason. AJ feels that she's going to walk out of the arena with her future husband. AJ leaves the ring and skips off to the back.

I made my way to gorilla passing by AJ who smirks my way and a very pissed off Tara storms up. She by passes me and goes after AJ. I laugh walking up to the curtain as Phil walks through. I say hey to Bryan and give him a small hug before walking off with Phil.

"Well that was some twist to everything." Phil put his arm around me.

"Yea it sure was but hey it's just how it goes."

"You're not really gonna tell her yes are you?"

"Ah Trix you get to wait and find out what happens." I gave him a pout and he just chuckled.

"You better sort out your future wife and crazy chick as one took off after the other one." Phil sighed and took off to look for them.

"So I'm the one to save you huh?" I turned to see Matt standing there leaning against the wall. I smiled walking up to him getting pulled into his embrace.

"Yep of course you are."

"Have you gone soft on me?"

"I just don't wanna lose you. What we have is special. It took me awhile to figure out. But better now then one day crying my eyes out because you left."

"Trixie babe I'd never leave you."

"Yea sure you say that now." I mumbled.

"I mean it Trixie." He made me look at his sparkling chocolate eyes. How I ever thought this man could lie to me was beyond me.

"I know Matt." I spoke softly. He kissed my temple and we headed down the hall seeing Phil carrying Tara over his shoulder. I shook my head laughing. We hung out doing pretty much nothing just wandered around finding a monitor to see Phil's segment.

Punk is backstage warming up when Eve Torres appears. She wishes him good luck with AJ. Eve says AJ is spiteful and if she doesn't hear the words "I do" tonight, she will cost him the title on Sunday. Eve says it must be hard being overshadowed by guys like The Rock, John Cena, Triple H and Brock Lesnar but being overshadowed by AJ must be emasculating. Eve wishes him good luck again and walks off.

"Come on let's go find him then we can just chill till his match and figure out how they wanna bring you back into it all." I nodded lacing my fingers with his heading to Phil's locker room.

"You do remember the stuff Phil taught you right?" Tara asked as I walked through the door.

"Um yea. I'm sure I need more practice though considering." I said a bit uneasy. Why did it matter if I remember what Phil taught me or not. What was suppose to happen changed as I had been in a coma so I was no longer part of the storyline. "Uh why?"

"Just wondering."

"She is not going to be your tag partner so forget it Tara." Phil snapped.

"I'm cleared to do as I please Phillip. So if I want to be Tara's partner for whatever I will be." I retorted. Tara stood there a smirk in place. "I believe the choice is up to me not you."

"And what I don't have a say in this?" Matt asked upset.

"Of course you do but it ultimately comes down to what I want, not anyone else." I said getting annoyed that they weren't going to let me decided for myself. I wasn't this fragile little thing they saw me as.

"It's nice to know that my opinion doesn't mean shit to you Trixie." Matt yelled storming out of the room. I sighed sitting down. His opinion meant everything to me.

"So much for him never leaving me." I could feel the tears starting to form wanting to come out. Phil sat down by me pulling me into his side.

"He'll be back Trix. He loves you to much to walk out on you. He just needs to relax and calm down and everything will be fine. You'll see." He kissed my head heading out for his match. I hope he was right. I couldn't lose Matt not after everything we've been through. I pulled myself up off the floor heading out to find Matt. I made it to catering seeing that Phil's match was on. I sat there ignoring everything around me and watched the match.

**Eve Torres and Daniel Bryan vs. AJ Lee and CM Punk**

Out comes Eve Torres followed by her partner Daniel Bryan. AJ Lee is out next followed by the WWE Champion CM Punk.

The match starts with Punk and Bryan brawling. Bryan ends up with kicks on Punk in the corner. Punk connects with a dropkick and AJ tags herself in. Eve comes in and kicks AJ down. AJ ducks a clothesline but tackles Eve and unloads with right hands. Eve takes her to the corner and they trade more shots. Eve goes on but lands on AJ's knees. AJ with forearm shots now. AJ with a kick to the face and a 2 count. Eve crawls for a tag and kicks AJ off. Bryan drops from the mat and won't tag in. AJ comes from behind and rolls Eve up for the win.

**Winners: CM Punk and AJ Lee**

After the match, Bryan takes the mic and wants to go get married with AJ right now. Punk takes the mic and says he will lay it all on the line right now. He doesn't care if what he says costs him the match on Sunday. Punk says he is not going to marry AJ. AJ smacks Punk and then smacks Bryan as he tries to get her to leave with him. AJ and the crowd starts chanting YES. She leaves the ring skipping and chanting with the crowd. RAW goes off the air with AJ celebrating on the ramp.

I'm half way out of catering to go out to the ring to check on Phil when Matt stood in front of me. I looked up at him. "What do you want Matthew?"

"We need to talk about things don't you think?" I nodded. Of course we did. He walked off in front of me. I slowly followed behind him. He headed out to the car. I got in and he got in driving back to the hotel. The whole way back we sat in silence.


	47. Chapter 47: Egotistical Prince Charming

Trixie's POV

"You gonna say something?" I asked annoyed. I have been watching Matt slowly pace the room stopping every so often like he wanted to say something but he shook his head and went back to pacing. And after ten minutes I finally got tired of it. He stopped looking at me.

"Why?" I looked at him like he was nuts. I could answer that one question a million and one different ways. I could see there was more to the question and he was thinking it over. "Why is my opinion nothing to you?"

"Your opinion means everything to me Matt. But at the end of the day what I want to do to be happy is up to me. I just need to know that you'll have my back at all times. I want to know what you think about me being in the ring. But it's all up to me. I can't have other people make my decisions in life." I explained to him looking from him to my hands. "It doesn't mean I don't love you or that I don't take your opinion to heart." He moved from standing off to the side to kneeling in front of me. His hands on mine.

"I'm sorry that I was a jack ass about it all. I just don't wanna see you get hurt. I've seen you hurt enough for a life time."

"I can get hurt and killed doing many things Matt. I know you want me to be safe. But life is a risk. Everything we do can be the last for all of us. We can only do what makes us happy every day."

"I want you to be safe and happy Trix. I get at the end of the day it's all up to you. I just wanna know that you take in things I have said to you."

"I do Matt." I took his hands in mine. "I never blow anything you say to me off."

"I know what you do blow off." Matt winked and smirked. I rolled my eyes pushing him back. "But seriously Trixie if wrestling is what makes you happy then do it. I'm not gonna stand in your way. You know the risks of it all."

"So you got pissed at me for nothing? Here I was thinking we had this problem to fix and it's just you letting your damn ego get the best of you." I got up pulling my hands free of his. "I thought you said you would never leave me. But you did that tonight over jack squat." I pulled the hotel room door open.

"Yea well who's the one leaving now Trixie? Huh?" Matt yelled anger filling his voice.

"Fuck you Matthew." I walked out pulling the door shut. I looked around trying to figure out where I could go. I didn't wanna bother or interrupt Phil and Tara. I didn't wanna be alone. I couldn't walk right back into the room and look like an idiot. I could go talk to Cassie but she headed out with Jay already. I didn't know what room anyone else was in. I could randomly knock on doors until I found someone I wanted to talk too. But that would make me either seem desperate or just plain fucking crazy. Hell maybe at this point I was crazy. I sighed looking around.

"You lost?" I turned around to see who belonged to the deep voice.

"You know what room Ted is in?" I asked looking up at Randy. I thought it was funny he was even talking to me. Him and Phil didn't really get along. So I thought I was his enemy just because Phil was my brother.

"You do know he is gay right? Aren't you engaged to Korklan?" He asked walking. I followed behind him.

"No I didn't know Randy." I said sarcasm dripping from each word. "Yes and uh yes." Or so I think I'm still engaged to Matt anyways. "You gonna tell me what room?"

"I don't see the deal here but then again it's not my problem to worry about either. Ted's room is that one." I looked to see where he had pointed.

"Yea you're right it's not your business. Thanks." I walked over to the door and knocked.

"Coming." He called. It was a few seconds later that he pulled the door open. "Oh hey Trixie. What can I do for you?" He would glance back behind him.

"You uh hiding something Ted?" I asked trying to look over his shoulder.

"Uh no. I just wasn't expecting you." He stepped a side letting me in. I looked at him weird then walked in stopping when I saw Cody lounged on a bed. I wasn't expecting to see him.

"Ever since my girlfriend got injured and Ted became a single man I've been rooming with him. And I'm not leaving so you can do what the fuck ever." He snapped.

"You weren't that pissy when you had me alone." I retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"What am I missing here?" Ted asked looking between us.

"Nothing. You think about what I told you?" I asked looking at Ted ignoring Cody.

"Yea, but I know that's not the reason you showed up here."

"Sure I was. I hate to see you sad and miserable because of me Teddy."

"I'll be fine and I'll figure things out. I'll talk to him. Now get back to your Prince Charming." I rolled my eyes.

"Yea my egotistical Prince Charming." I muttered walking out the door.

"What was that Trixie?" Ted asked.

"Nothing Ted. Nothing at all." I said waving walking back to my room. I walked in putting the key card down. Matt never once looking up from his book. I grabbed some pj's and changed crawling under the blankets turning the light closest by me off. I laid with my back to Matt and I heard him shuffle around before the room got dark.

He still wasn't talking to me the next day. I tried to talk to him but he ignored me. I let it go. We got to the arena for SmackDown and I went my own way before Matt could stop me.

"Just the person I was looking for. You want to ruin my life I'll ruin yours." I stopped dead in my tracks turning around gulping. I was in serious trouble here. I walked backwards hitting the wall. He smirked walking closer.


	48. Chapter 48: Colt returns

Trixie's POV

_"Just the person I was looking for. You want to ruin my life I'll ruin yours." I stopped dead in my tracks turning around gulping. I was in serious trouble here. I walked backwards hitting the wall. He smirked walking closer._

"W..W..What do you want?" I asked freaking out. I never did anything to him. Why was he coming after me?

"I've been waiting for Ty for awhile now. The second I get the courage to make my move he gets with Ted. And I wont let you take him away from me again. Ted can go to hell for all I care. Ty is mine and that's how it's gonna stay. We clear?"

"What the hell you gonna do?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." He never made to touch me which I was thankful for.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ted yelled storming up to us.

"Nothing Theodore." Johnny smirked. He gave me a knowing look and walked off. I sighed moving away from the wall.

"What's his deal?" Ted asked slipping his arm around my shoulder.

"Something about Ty being his. If I keep trying to get you and him together then he'll do who knows what." I said shrugging as we walked.

"Well just forget about him. So why isn't Matt with you?"

"I don't need to be with him all the time." I snapped pulling away from him. I walked through the halls not wanting to deal with anyone. I sent a text to Matt telling him I would be at the hotel. I walked out of the arena and started the walk back. I had a good hour walk in front of me it would give me time to think things through. First I had to deal with Cena for who knows what fucking reasons. And now I have to put up with Matt being a dick and to top it off I have to listen and do as Johnny fucking Curtis says. I don't fucking think so. I would get Ted and Ty back together and Johnny could go get weird by himself some where else. Maybe I need to go back home and get things fixed with my parents then slowly work on everything else. A few days away from Matt would do some good. I got to the hotel and started to pack my stuff up when Matt walked through the door.

"Where you going?" He asked softly.

"My parents house." I wasn't going to start a fight with him. I wanted to end things on a good note. That way when I got back home things would be easier to work out. "I need to fix things with them. And for some reason we're at each others throat over the stupidest things. It'll do us all some good Matt. I'll see you the night before Phil and Tara's wedding. Don't worry about me Matt. As much as I have the urge to do the drugs doesn't mean I'm going to do it. I have Scott there if I need anything."

"Just be careful. I know you wont baby. I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry to Matt." I kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see in a few days." I smiled as he helped me get my stuff out to the car. He drove me to the airport. We kissed again and I headed through the living hell. The flight wasn't a long one just a very boring one. Scott was waiting for me. I figured Matt had called and told him I was coming.

"There's my fire bug." I laughed hugging him.

"Here's my big old dork of a teddy bear." I got my stuff in his car with help from him. "How are you and what's her name?" For the life me I couldn't remember her name.

"I wont be too hard on you that you forget her name. But me and Jewel broke up a few weeks backs. I'm sorry I didn't come see you in the hospital."

"Don't be. You have your life and I wouldn't expect you to cancel shows. You need them Scott. You got bills to pay. What happened with Jewel?" I saw him sigh to himself taking a deep breath.

"It just didn't work out. But don't worry I've got another one lined up." I raised an eyebrow looking at him. "What?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You're not a player dude, so don't act like you are. Who is she?" I asked shooting him a look. He knew he couldn't lie to me.

"Her name is Rylyn. But she goes by Lynn. You'll like her. Plus she wont get mad if you ask to fuck."

"If I ask who? You or her?" I asked trying to keep a dead serious look on my face.

"Well if you wanna fuck her go for it. But I get to watch. But I was talking about you asking me. I've known her for years. She was always there for me to vent to. She knows about everything there is to know about me. I figured why not. We're good friends we should be able to go from friends to more. But for now we're taking things slow."

"The only person I wanna fuck is Matt. I know it's turned into this huge joke between us but I'm done asking for the most part. I'm happy you found someone else. Just take it slow and see where it goes. You don't have to rush anything."

"Now is this you telling me or how you really feel with Matt?" He asked pulling into my parents driveway. I sighed.

"A little of both really. Even though I have all the time in the world to plan my wedding and set the date, I can't help but feel like we rushed into it. I don't wanna wake one morning to find myself alone." I blinked what few tears I had away.

"You need to tell Matt how you feel Trixie. But he loves you more than anything in the world. You can see it."

"Wait for me? I need to be around someone other then my parents till Matt gets here."

"I'll be waiting Trixie." I smiled getting out of the car and walked into the house. Both my mom and dad were sitting in the living room. I sat down telling them I was sorry and that before I was wasting my life away because I didn't care about my future or anything else for that matter but being with Phil had opened my eyes to everything and I was happy with my life now. I explained that I didn't hate them but I was thankful they did what they did. My dad said he was sorry and that he didn't know what else to do other then send me off to rehab and he didn't wanna do that. I hugged him turning to look at my mom. She pulled me into a hug saying she was sorry for being an ass but she wanted to make sure that I was doing what I wanted to do. It made no sense to me but I wasn't going to question it. I smiled walking out being on good terms with my parents. Now I was ready to go head and meet Scott's new girl.


	49. Chapter 49: Wedding?

Trixie's POV

I had blast with Lynn. We both hit it off and we found out what it took to make Scott uncomfortable. And we did it a lot just to see the look on his face. The days flew by and Matt showed up a day early. Things between us were good. Everything we fought over before was just a distant memory. It was that or Matt didn't want everyone else to see that we were fighting and he was on his best behavior. Since it was the four of us time went by fast and the night before the wedding Phil showed up. I headed out to stay with Tara at the hotel. She seemed to be calm well right up until we got to the church. I tried to relax her but she wouldn't relax until after they both said I do.

I have no idea how I missed the whole wedding. I remember walking down the aisle. Watching Tara walk down in her ivory strapless dress. I remember Phil saying something cheesy for his vows. I'm sure they came from the heart. I know Tara's did. I barely remember them saying I do. I remember Phil shedding a few tears and them kissing. And now I'm in Matt's arms as we dance at there reception. There was no way I fell asleep as I was standing the whole time. I had nothing to drink and didn't do any drugs. We had already took pictures together. Phil ended up with cake all over his face when they cut it. Tara walked away with a little on her face. I laid my head on Matt's shoulder.

"You tired baby?" Matt asked. I nodded against his shoulder.

"But I don't wanna leave yet. I don't wanna be the first to leave." I whined.

"Look around Trixie." I slowly looked around seeing very few people were around. Even Scott and Lynn had left already. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind." I nodded as we went off to find the happy couple making out in a corner. If I wasn't so tired I would've made some smart ass remark.

"Oh please don't do more then make out." I said jumping on them. They broke the kiss not very amused with me. "Congrats but we're gonna headed out. I'll see ya both later." I hugged them both same as Matt did and we took off. I crashed on the way to Scott's house. I woke up briefly to see that Matt was carrying me inside. I rubbed my eyes turning over to see that it was 2 in the afternoon. I groaned pulling the blanket over my head.

"Baby you gotta get up." Matt said gently shaking me.

"I don't wanna." I whined.

"Baby we're sleeping in the living room on the pull out couch. We're kinda in the way."

"Everyone can go back to bed then." I mumbled loudly.

"You don't get up I'm jumping in bed with you naked Trix." Scott said being dead serious or at least it seemed like he was anyways.

"Then we can finally fuck?" I asked removing the blanket a smirk in place. I could see that he would've said something but he didn't dare to.

"NO." Was shouted from everyone in the room.

"Ok point taken." I got up seeing that I was still in the black knee length dress from the wedding it just had some wrinkles in it. I got some clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower. I had just wrapped my hair in a towel when Matt walked into the bathroom. He jumped on the counter as I got dressed. "What's bugging you?" I didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it did.

"You really wouldn't fuck him would you?" He wouldn't look at me as he asked the question. I know I joke around about it a lot with Scott but that's it. I would never run off and sleep with him. Well not anymore I wouldn't. I walked over standing between his legs in just jeans and a black lace bra.

"You are the only person I want to fuck, have sex with, make love too and whatever else you wanna call it. It's just a joke with Scott and he knows it. I don't mean for it to hurt anyone saying it but for you I'll cool it." I squeezed his leg standing on my tippy toes kissing him. "I love you Matt."

"I love you too Trixie." Matt wrapped his legs around me pulling me closer to him.

"You two best not be getting it on in there. I don't need Matt and Trixie juice's every where in there." Scott yelled through the door as he banged on it.

"Oh fuck Matt that's the spot. Harder." I moaned out trying not to laugh. Matt smirked getting down. I slipped a shirt on and Matt walked to the door hitting it. I covered my mouth trying not to let my laughter be known.

"Fuck Trixie, so tight. I'm not gonna last." Matt moaned out pulling the door open to see a very disgusted look on Scott's face. I broke into laughter with Matt and I could hear that Lynn was laughing as well.

"You little fuckers." Scott snapped with a smirk on his face. I shook my head going back to finish getting ready. Matt walked out and by the time I was done he had our stuff packed and by the door. I hugged Scott and Lynn then headed out the door grabbing my bags. Matt was right behind me.

"Every thing's good between us right?" I asked not able to take the silence any longer. He grabbed my hand kissing it before laying it in his lap.

"Yea we're good." I smiled feeling complete. I knew I had to tell him how I felt about rushing into getting married but I didn't wanna start a fight after everything got settled between us. I wasn't ready for yet another fight.


	50. Chapter 50: I support you

Trixie's POV

I hadn't been feeling very good the last few days but I was dragged to Raw for some odd reason. I was curled up holding my stomach on one of the benches in Phil's locker room. My head was laying in Matt's lap. He was running his fingers through my hair with a few kisses to my forehead. I looked to the door to see Phil walk in all sweaty from his match.

"You don't look any better. In fact you look like shit."

"Thanks Phillip, I feel like shit too." I mumbled out.

"You should drink some ginger ale Trix." Phil said sitting down.

"I did. Where's Tara?" I asked sitting up leaning into Matt's side.

"She had a meeting with Vince about something. She didn't say what for."

"It annoys you that she didn't tell you doesn't it?"

"Slightly. You need some crackers or something. I'll be back." With that he stormed out the door. I laid back down forgetting about Phil's little episode.

"What the fuck does she think she is doing?" I heard Matt yell waking me. I groaned rubbing my eyes. I slowly sat up feeling a little better.

"What are you going on about?" I asked blinking a few times turning to the tv seeing Tara in the ring with a mic. "What's she doing?" I asked. I figured she was out there calling Layla out or something for a shot at the Diva's title.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about the divas division around here. Once I eliminated all but a few of them that's when it hit me that the Divas of Doom, the sisters of destruction need better competition around here. Someone to destroy them." She held a smirk on her face. I saw where this was going as Matt tensed up. I kissed his cheek getting up. "So I thought why not me. Then I had to sit and go through the prissy divas once again. And none of them are good enough to join me. Then I remembered I knew the prefect person. Trixie Brooks." I looked at Matt then walked out the door making my way to gorilla seeing Beth and Nattie standing there. They both smiled and I headed out to the ring.

"Why pick me Vixen? I haven't wrestled a day in my life." I asked walking down to the ring getting a few cheers.

"Look who your brother is. You have to be as good as him. He's had to show you a few moves in this ring."

"That's a huge risk Vixen. There's a huge chance he showed me nothing at all. Then you'll look like the fool." She went to speak but Beth's music hit as she walked down with Nattie.

"We've been talking backstage and we wanna know what makes you think you have a chance in coming close to beating us in this ring?" Beth asked glancing between us.

"The simple fact we can and we will."

"Wait one damn minute here Vixen. I have yet to agree with any of this, so don't throw my name in the hat yet."

"How can the two of you defeat us if you can't even make a team?" Nattie asked amused.

"You all will see." Tara said before turning to me. "Think about it Trixie. Not only will you be with the best diva around here, but you'll be known as Trixie not CM Punk's little sister."

"Ladies when you get this figured out we'll be waiting. Well no not really." Beth said laughing as they got outta the ring. I watched them walk off laughing. It annoyed me they did it but I let it go looking at Tara.

"Stuff like that doesn't bother me. You should be worried about me being better then you." I dropped my mic getting out of the ring and headed to the back not looking back. I stood off to the side waiting for Tara to come through.

"I like what you are doing Trix." I looked at her confused.

"Don't act like you don't know." She retorted. I really didn't know. I was only telling her the truth out there. I wasn't going for anything else. I felt like a fool once I figured it out. I was playing the heat card with her. We walked into the locker room.

"You guys worked great together out there." Phil said looking up. "I got a segment to do." He pushed past us heading out. I looked where he just went seeing the door swing shut.

"He ok?" I asked looking at Matt. Matt just shrugged. I heard the door slam shut. I turned seeing that Tara had left as well. "What the hell is going on?"

"He's pissed that he wasn't let in on the fact she was going to call you out." Matt explained taking a deep breath.

"He'll get over it. Are you pissed as well?" I asked sitting down across from him. He shook his head.

"No. I'm happy that you're gonna get your chance to shine."

"Yea if I go along with it. I'm not sure I can. Other then the moves Phil taught me I know shit." I dropped my head in my hands.

"Trixie baby. You can go train at FCW well we're home and a lot of the girls and guys around here will you help you. It's not a big deal." Matt said getting up pulling me up and into him. My wraps wrapped around him instantly.

"I'll see how I feel after I train at FCW over the next week. I'm not promising anything to anyone until I know that this is something I want and not what everyone else wants."

"That's fine baby. That's what you gotta do. Figure things out for yourself. Do what you want not what anyone else wants you to do. I support you one hundred percent." I smiled pulling him down to me locking my lips with his.


	51. Chapter 51: Trixie trains

_**A/N: Ok I know I said chapters ago that chapter 50 would be the last and I would start the sequel. Well bad news there isn't going to be a sequel. What I had planned for that will continue right here. Enough from me and enjoy this chapter. Any questions feel free to ask me. Enjoy!**_

Trixie's POV

I walked into the house tossing the bag of medication on the kitchen table I walked past going to the fridge to get a water. I took a quick drinking setting it on the counter. The placed seemed to be quiet to quiet for my liking. Matt was suppose to be around here somewhere and when I left for my doctors appointment he was busy trying to find guys for a poker game. I walked through the house with out a sign of him or his friends. I made my way to the bedroom seeing him laying on the bed his lap top sitting on top of his stomach and he was out cold. I smiled walking over to him moving the lap top. I took a look to see he was looking at venue's in the area as well as a few in Chicago and St. Louis. I turned it off setting it to the side. I crawled into bed cuddling up to him. I slowly opened my eyes seeing that it was 5 at night. I rubbed my eyes looking again to make sure I saw it right. I didn't know I fell asleep let alone sleep for 3 hours. I saw that Matt wasn't in the bed anymore. I got up making my way down stairs.

"About time sleepy head." I smiled walking over to him pressing my lips against his.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked slipping on the counter top.

"I tried and all you did was swat at me and tell me no go away. So I did. I figured you needed your sleep since you haven't got much over the last few days. Speaking of which. What did you find out?" Matt asked standing between my legs resting his hands on my thighs. I put my hands on his giving them a gentle squeeze. "What's going Trixie? You're starting to scare me."

"I think you need to sit down for this Matt." He shook his head.

"Just tell me." I took a deep breath.

"Well I got a little cold which is why I have the medication but I have a cyst on one of my ovaries. I have to go back in two weeks. It could go away by it's self or they will have to do surgery. They don't think it's cancer but they are doing the tests and everything else and I wont get the results back for a few days." It was nothing serious right now it could turn out to be serious but I didn't wanna freak out about it right now.

"If it's cancer then what? What if you have to have surgery? What about kids?" He would've kept rambling on so to stop him I pressed my lips against his.

"Relax. If it's cancer we'll go together and figure it out. If I need surgery it's just one I have two we can still have kids. But more then anything it's nothing and it will go away on it's own. We just gotta take it one day at time."

"But not knowing sucks. I just want everything to be ok."

"I will be. After all I'm Phil's sister."

"Does Phil know?" Here I was trying to make him laugh and he only worried more.

"No it's not something I wanted to tell him over the phone. I'll tell him Monday at the arena." The longer I could put off telling him the better. I really didn't wanna tell anyone else not until I knew for sure what was going on. No point in getting them worked up over nothing. "Actually baby I think it'll be better to wait. I don't wanna tell them and make them worry if it's nothing. If it turns out to be serious then I'll tell them but I think it's better if we keep it between us." He nodded agreeing with me. We finished the night off with movie and take out. Over the next few days instead of sitting around to wait for the results we headed off so I could train with some of the guys at FCW that Phil had hand picked. I was the only one that was left outta the loop on it. I walked into the building holding Matt's hand. I should've figured I was left with the likes of them.

"That match you promised for another day well it's here." Matt smirked. Ok since there's two Matt's I'm calling this one Corey.

"Yea but Phil's not here." I said pointing out the obvious.

"No worries pretty lady. I'll be your partner since Matt here is outta commission." I looked up to see Chris or Kassius Ohno walking up.

"Dude you were suppose to be the ref." Colby shouted.

"Oh Jesse come here." I looked up to see who I knew as Jake Carter from watching a few episodes of FCW.

"Yea let's pick my ex tag partner cuz that ended on a happy note." Corey complained.

"Oh hush it Corey. Matt's right here and can call the match if Jesse tries to screw you over." I said getting into the ring.

"Why does he get to keep his name but I gotta go by my ring name?" He whined.

"Because I love him and not you. Now we gonna whine or wrestle?"

"Wrestle. And you are going down." Corey stuck his tongue out. I rolled my eyes walking over to my corner with Chris. "You do know what to do right?" He asked smirking.

"I'll start with Corey and give him the beat down he has coming."

I locked up with Corey quickly getting an arm drag on him. "Not so tough now are we?" He got up and I hit a drop kick and he quickly got outta the ring. "Giving up already?" I asked smirking before running and diving through the ropes taking him down. The match kept going back and forth and before a winner could be decided we had to end the match as they needed the ring for practice for the talent. I didn't complain and we invited the guys back to our place for movies and so Matt could play some poker. I was gonna see if Cassie was busy and hang out with her for a few hours. I didn't wanna be responsible for anyone getting hurt.


	52. Chapter 52: You'll be the first to know

Trixie's POV

I had to deal with more of the guys then I wanted to over my days off. Now I didn't mind them and got along with them great. They were good guys looking to have a fun time. I was always game for that. It was nice to be around people that were doing me good and not the drugs and alcohol. The only part that I hated was the fact that Colby would be there at sun up so we could go for a run, him and his damn cardio. We'd get back to the house and Corey would be waiting and off to the gym we would go, Colby tagging along with us. They would push me past my breaking point every day. I was more then happy to be heading to the arena for Raw. I was fucking sore but apart of me was loving the feeling. It was like I was addicted, I couldn't get enough but I hated the feeling afterwards. It was a good substitute for drugs.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Phil chuckled. I sent him a death glare sitting down with a wince.

"Your damn friends!" I muttered between clenched teeth. He only laughed more. I would've laughed to if every bone in my body wasn't aching.

"They know what they are doing Trixie, you'll be in the best shape of your life."

"If they don't kill me first." I half snapped needing to take that deep breath to relax myself.

"Trixie come on we gotta head out for the promo." I slowly got up sending a glare at Phil.

"Hey now I had no part of it." He said raising his hands up.

"Yea that's why they said you told them do anything no matter what the measurements are to get me in shape and to know every thing I need to with my eyes closed to wrestle almost as good as you." He smirked his trade mark smirk. I refrained from rolling my eyes and gave him the finger. "I love you too Trixie Eliza Brooks." He called out.

"I fucking hate you Phillip Jack Brooks." I called out the door slamming shut. I remained quiet the whole way finding out what needed to be done. I got into place waiting for my cue.

"Vixen wait up." I called jogging up to her.

"Didn't you embarrass me enough last week?" She snipped.

"Well you sprung it on me in front of millions of people. What did you want me to say?"

"That you would think about it." She huffed. I went to say something when Beth and Nattie walked up to us.

"Oh look Nattie they're still fighting." Beth smirked.

"I think we should knock some sense into them." Nattie said. I looked at Tara and she nodded. They went to attack us but we side step them. I got Nattie into a headlock but she was able to push me off kicking my mid section I doubled over, she went for a swinging neckbreaker but I got outta the way pushing her into the wall. I went on the attack with punches but I felt arms go around me seeing that Kevin Kiley had Tara. I struggled to get free.

"Yo broski chill." I shook my head in disbelief that yet again I cross paths with a Matt.

"You two will be ours." Beth hissed out holding her head.

"That a threat?"

"No it's a promise." Nattie snarled as they walked off. I was put down on my own two feet.

"Uh thanks Zack, Alex." I said feeling nervous as I had yet to make friends with them or even say a single word to them.

"We wouldn't want two lovely ladies like yourselves to break a nail." I refrained from hitting him for segment reasons. My nails were too short to break off.

"Oh no Alex, it was them getting a beat down and there press on nails to snap off, not us." I smirked at Tara's words. We heard a throat clear. I looked to see that it was Phil.

"Alex, Zack thanks for the help but I need a word with my sister and the lovely Vixen in private." Phil said walking off. I grumbled following behind him. "Trixie this isn't the time for your little tantrum. I looked at him bugged eyed. I wasn't throwing a fit.

"What's this about Phil?" I asked getting annoyed and frustrated with my lovely brother walking into an empty room.

"Why is it that I'm left in a room with a very anxious Matt, who tells me every time I ask what's wrong tells me I can't a say word Trixie would kill me? You wanna uh explain?"

"It's nothing Phil." He shot me a look saying I best tell him or else.

"What does this have to do with me?" Tara asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll take care of you later babe." Phil winked causing Tara to blush and me to gag.

"Phil it's nothing really, Matt's just freaking out waiting for something or another to do with me and if it's serious you'll be the first to know what it is, but like I suspect it's nothing at all. Now I'm gonna leave before I see more of you two then I need too." I shuttered thinking about it and walked out the door ignoring Phil. I walked back to the locker room seeing that Matt wasn't there. I headed off in search of him seeing Cassie. I walked up hugging her wishing her good luck out in her first match as she was in a mixed tag match with Jay. She headed out and I went back to looking for Matt. I walked into catering seeing him with Zack and Kevin. I walked up to him wrapping my arms around his neck kissing his cheek. He pushed his seat out gently pulling me around to sit on his lap. I ignored the comments curling up into Matt as they went back to what they were talking about, I was just happy I didn't mess up tonight and that I was still able to be in Matt's arms and far away from Phil and Tara.

A/N: It's easier to use Zack instead of Matt, less confusing that way for everyone. Kevin Kiley is Alex Riley. Colby is Seth Rollins from NXT the same with Corey Graves.


	53. Chapter 53: Oh hello Trixie

Trixie's POV

I had got the call saying that everything was good and nothing was wrong with me. I told Matt and that led to love making at it's finest. Once we got past that I had took off for Chicago a few days early so I could get some time to train with Scott and hang out with Lynn for a while before the show on Monday. I stepped outta the airport seeing Lynn with Scott's car.

"Does Scott know you stole his baby?" I joked tossing my stuff in the backseat.

"No so don't tell him." I laughed at the serious look on her face. She too burst out in laughter. "He knows I have it."

"Where is he anyways? Was he being too lazy to get outta bed or what?" I asked adjusting my seat.

"Nah his travel schedule the last few days has ran over longer then he thought it would. He should be back tomorrow morning. He was bummed he had to leave ya like this."

"Yea well he'll just get his ass kicked when I do see him. I got a teach him a lesson."

"Just take it easy on him." Lynn pleaded.

"I always do." We cracked jokes to Scott's place. She let me in and I tossed my stuff outta the way flopping down on the couch. She had to head out for work which was something or another, I wasn't paying much attention when she told me. I flipped through the channels trying to find something good on. But with my luck not a damn thing was on. After laying around for an hour I was starting to get bored. I grabbed the extra key and headed out. I was just gonna walk around and find something to do. I was starting to wish Cassie was here with me.

"Well hello to you too Trixie." I closed my eyes slowing turning around. "You should've called and told us you were back in town. We could've hung out like old times. Where's Cassie?" Damion said. He was about 6 feet with brownish blackish hair that was shoulder length. You thought Phil had a ton of tats, Damion had ten times more. He was dangerous to as he was the leader of the group.

"Uh hey guys. Fancy running into you here." I said nervously saying each word slowly trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"You knew we were here, we never left. Unlike some people we know. But we knew you would be in town Monday, not this early but it is a very lovely surprise." Damion said stepping closer to me. I took a step back, backing into a brick wall.

"We heard you quit doing drugs. It true?" Joe asked. He was only 5 foot 8 with blonde spiky hair. He had a wicked right hook. He was second in charge. I slowly nodded my head not sure what they were about to do.

"We also see you on TV every week loving your new life. So that means you got money and we want it." Damion demanded.

"I owe you guys shit." I yelled feeling more confident about everything. They circled around me. Altogether there was 4 of them here, but they had more else where right now.

"No you left us hanging with a 5 grand debt when you left. You know damn well what we do to bitches when they don't pay up." Damion said grabbing my throat pinning me against the wall.

"I don't have that kinda cash on me. I've got a few hundred buck at the most." I said through clenched teeth pushing him off me.

"Either you hand us the money, or you run along and get us the drugs you were suppose to sell. Which is it gonna be?"

"Neither. I don't have the money nor do I have the drugs." I was so pissed at Phil why did he flush everything down the toilet the day he showed up to get me?

"Get her." I tried to run through the gap between a few guys but they pulled me back by yanking on my hair. I yelled which led to getting punched in the gut. Two guys held me up as a Joe sent punches and kicks all over my body. Damion smirked watching on from the side. They let me fall to the ground beaten and a bloody mess. "Be lucky bitch next time you wont live." Damion said sending a kick to the ribs. "Bring Cassie with you too when you come back."

"Wrestling teaches you shit homey." Joe yelled. I curled up into a ball holding my stomach letting the dark consume me.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Phil's voice is the first thing I hear waking up. My head was killing me. Hell my whole body was aching. I tried to move but the wires and tubes wouldn't allow it. I laid there my eyes closed trying to remember what happened. I knew I was in the hospital. How I got here, I had no clue.

"She'll be fine Phil." That, that was Scott. How long was I out for?

"Every time she starts to do something right she goes back to the drugs and fucks up. I can't do it anymore. I've about had enough again." That hurt it enough all on it's own. There was no point in trying to tell him the truth.

"You don't mean that. And she wasn't on drugs this time Phil." Scott tried to reason. At least he was still on my side through it all.

"Yea but she was hanging out with her druggie friends. So it would've been a matter of time." Does he not see that I lay right here?

"No Phil." I said opening my eyes. "I got bored at Scott's place alone. I went out for a walk deciding what I should do well I wait. Take in the sights and what not. It's been forever since I've been here, thought it would be nice. They showed up wanting the money for the drugs you flushed. Since I didn't have the drugs or the money they attacked me. After that I have no clue until I woke up." I laid back. "But if you wanna turn your back on me go right ahead." I blinked trying to get the tears to stop. I heard the door close looking around seeing that it was just me and Scott. "You have an ass for a friend." I tried to laugh about it but I couldn't do it.

"Yea well you know you got an ass for a brother?" I shot him a look. "An ass that will come around like he always does."

"You heard him. I'm a screw up that'll be back on drugs in a matter of time." I said mocking Phil's tone.

"He didn't say that Trixie."

"He didn't have to say it Scott." Scott sighed leaving the room as the doctor walked in. "How long was I out for?"

"For about 22 hours." Well that wasn't bad. I did need the sleep after all. Yea bad joke I know. The doctor did what tests he needed to and left. I sighed as my world was starting to crumble around me. It would only be a matter of time before Matt figured it out and he left me as well. It was bound to happen.

A/N: To clear it up Damion and Joe are my oc's along with Lynn. Next time we will find out the damage done to Trixie, and maybe what's going on with Phil as well.


	54. Chapter 54: New Plan of Attack

Trixie's POV

Luckily my ribs were just bruised and not broken. I was given the clear to wrestle even though I wouldn't be. I just had to take it careful until show time. I had called and filled Matt in on everything. He was freaked out and worried but I told him to chill and relax and I would see him Tuesday afternoon. I had yet to speak to Phil. We spent hours together at Scott's but he never looked at me or said a word to me it was like I was dead to him. And it was really starting to hurt me. I ignored him at the arena going to do my own thing. I had wondered into catering seeing Ted, Johnny and Ty in a heated battle about something. I decided to play peace keeper and got in the middle of them.

"What's going on guys?"

"Yea sure act like you don't know Trixie." Ty smarted off. I looked at him confused.

"I really don't know." I said looking around. I saw that Ty was pissed and upset maybe even annoyed. Johnny was standing there with a smirk on his face and Ted he looked so broken.

"Ted here was telling Ty about the time I cornered you in the hall. But the thing is I don't remember that. Do you Trixie?" How was I suppose to say anything? I couldn't lie about it to Ted. But then again I could tell the truth with Johnny right here either. Than there was Ty who Johnny was just using as a pawn in this whole thing. I did the only thing I could thing of doing I walked away from them. I stopped leaning against the wall. I could hear them but that was it.

"Theodore, you don't know what you are talking about. You're simply jealous of the fact I have Tyler and you don't."

"It's not jealousy when you still care and love that person. I only want him to see what he has in front of him."

"Teddy." Ty stopped to clear his throat. "Ted, I see what I have in front of me. I see a very caring and sweet person. And to top it off he's hot. Not my fault you didn't see what you had when I was with you." I couldn't take it anymore. I went to make my escape Tara grabbing my arm.

"New plan of attack."

"Oh you're still talking to me?" I bite out.

"Why wouldn't I? Phil's being dick and I'm not paying him any attention right now. The doctors would have told Phil if you had drugs in your system. You didn't. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here. You have yet to relapse. You gotta prove me wrong in trusting you Trixie."

"Yea well I wont be so uh sorry about that. But you said something about a new plan of attack. What's that about?"

"This." Tara said pointing to the monitor by gorilla. I saw a pissed off Beth and Nattie in the ring.

"Are we wrestling them?" I looked back to see Tara shaking her head.

"Nope I go out and try to attack them they hurt me and you come out for the save cleaning house."

"But I don't know about this Tara." As the last words fell outta my mouth she run through the curtain. Shit, shit, fuck I'm screwed. I chewed my lip watching as they beat Tara up. She did get a few good kicks and neckbreakers and moonsaults and punches in but Beth was able to get the Glam Slam in and Nattie was able to lock in the Sharpshooter. I was guessing this was my time to run out and save her. Fuck what if I was suppose to before they did they're finishers on her? Nah that just didn't sound right to me. I ran down to the ring pulling Beth out. I whipped her into the steel steps and smashed her head against them as well, I sent her into the fan barrier. She slid down it falling to the floor. I ran up kneeing her in the face. I got into the ring spearing Nattie who finally let Tara go. Tara had moved into a corner. Nattie rolled outta the ring going over to Beth. I smirked watching them walk around the ring. I ran and dived out taking them both down. I laid on the ramp holding my back for a few seconds. I finally made my way to Tara helping her outta the ring she limped all the way to the back and to my surprise she was still limping. "You alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright? My fucking ankle is killing me. Just tell Phil where I am at." I walked off to find Phil seeing Ted instead.

"Why Trixie? Why not say something?" Ted asked catching up with me.

"Because he can and will ruin whats left of my life right now. I've got more important shit to deal with right now then you, Johnny and Ty." I didn't let him say another word as I walked through Phil's door. He just glared at me. "I don't know what the hell your problem is or how long I have to show you that I've changed. But right now it's not about me. Tara got hurt and is in the trainers room." That made him jump up.

"I can't trust someone that seems to always end up in the hospital where the drugs there are legal." I looked at him wide eyed not believing he would think that. "Crack, weed, speed and everything else you use to do, you may not touch that anymore but how's that morphine, the Vicodin's, the Tylenol 3's? See you maybe done with illegal drugs but now you're hooked on the legal ones until you get caught. You may have everyone else fooled but I know Trixie." He shook his head walking out the door. I run out the door the tears falling freely. I ran straight into someone. I didn't care who they were I just needed the comfort. I slowly felt there hands go around me and held me. I looked up once the tears had stopped to see Cena stood in front of me. I quickly tried to move away as a smile spread across his face.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Trixie. I've learned from my mistakes and I've changed." I just looked up at him not knowing what to do.

"Dammit Trixie." Phil shouted pulling me off. "You know you are to stay away from Cena."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm you're brother I'm suppose to care."

"Yea funny Phil." I snatched my arm away from him and took off not knowing where I was going and I really didn't care either. I was so sick of everyone.


	55. Chapter 55: Better off gone!

Trixie's POV

I found myself in an empty park sitting on a lone bench looking at nothing but the sky the clouds had took over. I was starting to hate myself. Phil was mad at me. Cena was back for some unknown reason, Johnny thought he had something over me. Tara was hurt and it felt like I was at fault for it. I sighed resting my head in my hands.

"Look who's back for more." I looked up to see Damion and Joe. Just as my life couldn't any better they show up.

"What do you guys want? You already know I don't have the goods."

"Nah it's all good one CM Punk paid your debt off. You're one lucky bitch." Damion stated. I couldn't believe Phil. Was that why he was so pissed at me for? I didn't tell him to, so why would he?

"What did you have to screw him or something?" Joe asked both of them sitting next to me.

"Don't make me throw up. If you've seen me on tv then you should know that he's my brother." I thought it was pretty obvious. Plus the fact that I knew these two for years and always talked smack about him.

"We thought that was a storyline."

"Uh no CM Punk is Phil Brooks, my name is Trixie Brooks. Seriously guys." Well that was the drugs and everything else taking a toll on them.

"Look you ever need us we got your back."

"Yea after the bullshit you pulled a few days ago, yea I don't need shit from you guys." I got up ready to head back to the hotel and confront my brother about things but they had other plans as they pulled me back down tossing a baggie of heroin in my lap. "I don't want this shit." I said tossing it back to Joe.

"You see you will go sell this. We saved your life. We could've easily killed you but we didn't, now you owe us."

"I owe shit. Like you said my bro paid my debt off. Now bug someone that gives a shit." I got up again only to be pulled down the baggie in my lap. This time I pulled the baggie up to look at it. I changed my life and here I was back where I belonged on the streets.

"You know the drill Trixie. But I think you are going soft on us." Damion snapped out. That had me for a loop, I hadn't changed any, I was still the cocky person I always was.

"What's going on here?" I looked up to see Johnny Curtis walking up. I couldn't believe this guy. "I think Phil would be disappointed if he saw you with that." He said pointing the baggie in my hands. At this point I really didn't care but I wasn't giving him anything to use on me.

"Why do you care? You wanna ruin my life anyways, so what is it gonna be? You gonna tell him or you gonna hold this over my head?"

"I'm not gonna do anything Trixie you are." He winked at me then turned his attention to the other two. "I suggest you take your drugs and scram before I get weird on you."

"What are you going to do huh?" Joe smarted off getting in Johnny's face. As much as I hated the guy I couldn't watch him get beat to a bloody pulp. I tossed the drugs to Damion and walked off pulling Johnny behind me.

"Next time bitch. It's all you will ever be good at." Damion yelled. I ignored him. We walked in silence back to the hotel.

"What was that back there?" I asked standing in the lobby.

"I was saving you, now you owe me whatever I want."

"I owe you shit. I saved your fucking life Johnny remember that." I snapped walking off. I went to my room sighing. Tomorrow I would deal with Phil. I sent a quick text to Matt saying I loved him and I'd be home before he knew it. Even though I was dreading going back to him.

I woke up in the morning feeling bad about everything. I had Johnny on my case who just seemed to show up everywhere. I had Phil thinking the worst in me and paying off my debts without telling me. I felt low, like I needed my brother there to bail me out. I sighed tossing the blankets off of me, was I getting soft? I tied to shake the thought away but it stayed with me. I found Phil sitting with Tara and Kofi in the hotel restaurant. I slid in by Kofi saying hi to him.

"How's the ankle?" I asked ignoring the glares from Phil.

"It doesn't hurt as much but it's messed up. It's gonna keep me on the side line for a few weeks or so. I'm sorry that you'll have to deal with the two of them alone, but you can always find yourself a new partner until I come back." A smirk crossed my face I knew the prefect person and it could flow right into the next storyline.

"I'll explain later." The smirk fell and I held a scowl on my face as I glared at Phil. "I didn't need you to run and play hero for me. I could've dealt with them on my own. I wish you would've. Now I owe you and I hate owing you anything you make it to fucking personal. Next time don't help until I ask you to." I got up stealing a slice of toast from his plate. "Kofi, Tara I'll see ya guys around." I walked off making it outside. I wouldn't say I was friends with Kofi but I knew him and talked to him a few times along the way.

"What was that back there Trixie?" I turned around to face Phil.

"Why did you pay my debt off with out asking?" I countered.

"To help you. To make them leave you alone."

"Then you hold it over my head. I will pay you back Phil. I'm not gonna have you pissed at me forever. I didn't ask you to pay my debt off."

"No, well it seemed that way as you laid in the hospital bed out cold for hours on end."

"Yea well I didn't say help me Phil. I will take care of it. I always have before."

"No you think you did, but I was there bailing your ass out of everything you did. From Jail, to all your other debts I was there paying them off for you, so they wouldn't kill you. I've always looked out for you Trixie but now fuck it. I'm done saving your ass, see how long you make it then." Words like that always did hurt but they stung coming from someone you cared so much about. I thought things were good between us but now, now I see they never were. I'm nothing more then what I was before this ever started. I was a low life piece of shit. And Phil had confirmed it. Maybe it would be best if I never showed my face around them again. Not like they would care anyways.


	56. Chapter 56: We could use her

Trixie's POV

I avoided Matt the whole time. It wasn't hard I found a spare room locking myself inside it only coming out when I knew he would be in bed sleeping. He tried to reason with me. He didn't get what was wrong but he tried to fix it. It was sweet of him but I didn't wanna hear it. The only problem it fell on deaf ears. Yea I was pushing him away. I was screwed up and it would only be a matter of time before I screwed everything up with Matt. I knew that much. It was easier to push him away. Then hurt myself over this all. He needed someone that wasn't as much drama as I was. I had to much baggage for him. He really was the only stable thing in my life. But I couldn't drag him through hell. The weekend couldn't go by fast enough and I was more then happy to see the hotel Sunday afternoon. Yea I skipped out without saying anything to Matt. I kept my phone turned off and ignored everyone. I couldn't even talk to Cassie about what was going on. And I've always been able to talk to her. I had left my stuff in the divas locker room after getting my ring gear on. Instead of joining my brother I found myself looking for Johnny. Why? I wasn't sure on that part. He had found me before I had found him though.

"I didn't think you could stay away. Come in and join us." I sighed looking back the way I came. "He doesn't care about you Trixie. If he did he wouldn't have let things go this far." He was right about that. I hung my head walking into the locker room to be met with a very happy and hyper Ty.

"Omg I didn't expect to see you here Trixie."

"I didn't either." I barely got out with a half a fake smile.

"Oh well you'll like it here." I had to wonder if Johnny had done anything to him. It would be easy to trick and manipulate anyone to believe whatever you wanted them too. Johnny wouldn't be no different.

"I need to go." I wasn't going to stay here longer then I had to.

"And where are you gonna go?" I looked over at Johnny and he had a smug look on his face.

"It doesn't matter to you. You don't own me. I can and will do as I please." I went to walk out the door as Derrick Bateman walked in.

"Why'd Phil's sister come here for?" He asked looking at me for a second then went about his business.

"Phil's sister has a name so use it." I snapped.

"I like her. She'd fit in perfect for what we have going on." He replied looking to Johnny.

"Yea well I'm trying to convince her to join us." I stood right here. They could talk to my face about whatever they have going on, not act like I was invisible.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked looking at the three men in the room. No one wanted to say anything until Ty spoke up.

"We're gonna take this place over. We're gonna be on top." And that's when I knew they were playing mind games with him.

"Count me out. I wont go against family."

"But you don't have family, do you? You hate Phil for what he did to you. You want nothing more to do with him. Stay and help ruin him." Johnny cooed. I sighed, everything Johnny was saying was true. Phil didn't care about me, not after what he said to me. But he was still family. That would never change. But my hatred for the second city saint was getting the best of me. I needed space. I turned on my heel walking out. I rounded the corner running into Cassie.

"Cass don't go far, I need you." She looked at me like I was crazy. I grabbed her arm and explained everything on the way. A smirk crossed her face. I walked out to the ring where Beth and Natalya were going on about Tara being injured.

"Look you wanna fight lets get this damn thing over with." I was trying to keep my anger in check but it wasn't working. "I don't care if I have a tag team partner or not. I don't need one. I'm not scared of you either one of you."

"If that's your last dying wish then ok." Beth smirked. The ref went to signal for the bell but before he could Cassie came out.

"You're my friend Trixie. I can't let you do this. They will hurt you."

"You can't stop me Cassie. You can either join me or leave."

"Why don't you run along little girl. This is a women's fight. You have no part in it." Natalya said pissing Cassie off.

"You want me to join you I will. They'll see who the little girl is." Cassie steamed getting on the ring apron. The bell finally rung. I started off against Beth. My head wasn't much in the match. And that wasn't good but I was worried about Matt and Phil for the first time in days. I was feeling bad for the way I acted but I couldn't take it back now. I hit a drop kick to Beth tagging Cassie in. I watched as they hit move after move. Beth got the tag to Natalya double teaming Cassie. I jumped on the top rope going for a clothes line but Beth caught me in the air throwing me over. My right shoulder hit the ground hard and it felt as if I had broke it. I slowly got up seeing the ref raise Beth and Natalya's hands in victory. I held my arm to the back meeting a very pissed off Phil. I went to walk around him and he only kept moving in front of me.

"What?" I snapped not in the mood for his shit right now.

"You could've got seriously hurt out there if not already."

"I fucking know that Phil. I'm not this baby you think I am. You made me feel like shit last week Phil and I'm not ready to hear you say more." I pushed past him storming off. I rounded the corner meeting someone's chest.

"Come on Trixie let's get you some ice for your arm and you can get some rest in my locker room." I wasn't going to complain or freak out. It didn't really matter what happened to me now. Everything I loved was taken away from me because of my own stupidity.


	57. Chapter 57: What's the Harm?

Trixie's POV

"Why come back?" I asked holding the ice pack on my shoulder.

"There wasn't anything else for me to do. I can't even wrestle, I'm just here to help some of the younger guys out but I'm sorry Trixie. I went about things wrong. I hurt you in a huge way. I can never be sorry enough for that. I took my problems out on you and that wasn't right of me." He had an apologetic look on his face.

"It's in the past and I hate dwelling on the what if's in life. It's over and done with and time to move on from it all." I was tired of the Cena drama.

"Sounds like you got a few things going on."

"Like you wouldn't believe Cena. I really need to go and fix at least one of them. Uh thanks for everything." I told him getting up.

"It was nothing and I know I'm the last person you wanna come to, but I'm here to help anytime." He was right about that. He was the last person I would ever go to for help. But when I didn't have much for a choice he'd be the one. I aimlessly walked around backstage. I knew I had to talk to Phil about things but I didn't want to. Thankfully Matt wasn't here so I didn't have to deal with him. Then I had this Johnny, Derrick and Ty crap to think about. Plus I had my own storyline to worry about. I wanted to run away and hide for as long as I could. I can't take this anymore. I need out. I slid down the wall my hands covering my face as the tears and sobs came.

"He's not as bad as you think he is." I jumped feeling the hand on my back. In a way it felt nice. Only a feeling that I got when Matt touched me. It was that little bit of comfort that I needed. "I don't think anyone has cried over Johnny freaking Curtis before."

"I'm not crying over him. I'd rather punch him then cry over him." I tried to sound pissed but it didn't come out that way with the tears.

"Everything else huh?" I took a deep breath.

"Yea. I can't take it anymore Derrick. I just wanna escape. I've screwed everything up as it is." I don't even know what made me say that much personal stuff to him. He did make feel comfortable. I fell into him. He was hesitant but put his arm around me. "I don't know anything anymore. And that alone scares the hell outta me."

"Come spend time with me, Johnny and Ty. You'll love it. You need to get your mind off of everything that's going in your life. Have some fun."

"You're right Derrick. Where's the harm in having a little fun away from what's stressing me out?" I was asking myself that question.

"There is no harm. We'll head out after the Smackdown tapings tomorrow night." I nodded as he helped me up. I would figure out what I was to say to Matt without pulling anyone into the mess I created. Derrick walked with me making sure that I was good. I got to my rental sending Derrick a smile. I wasn't sure what it was about him but he made me feel safe and at peace with myself. Something I haven't felt before. I didn't want to shrug it off, no I wanted to keep it. I was starting to feel that maybe I had rushed into everything with Matt. He made me happy and I loved Matt but I didn't explore my options. I jumped into a relationship and got engaged for what? I slumped on my bed pulling my phone out and turning it on. I dialed Matt's number pressing it against my ear figuring out what I wanna say to him.

"Hey Trixie." He answered with no emotion. I wanted to be there to hug him. I didn't know what to say to him to make this better. "We're doing this again? I have better things to do Trixie. I'll see ya well when ever."

"Matt no." My voice was shaky, and I began to tremble.

"Holy hell she can talk." I felt tears start to prick my eyes. He was being a smart ass to mask the pain he was in.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to be alone."

"Really? Cuz to me it seemed like you were pushing me away. I wont let you do that to us Trixie." I sniffled closing my eyes. I couldn't hurt Matt because I thought I had a connection with Derrick. "You'll have all the space you need when you come home. I'm going to spend a week with my parents back in Missouri then head out and spend a week with my brother Mike." I smirk came into place.

"Then I have no reason to go home. I wanted to work this out but it can wait for now. I'm just gonna spend time on the road and have a few people help me get better." I hated to lie to him but I had to. He wouldn't understand. No one would.

"You can always come with Trixie. My parents wanna see you again anyways." His voice was filled with hope.

"Matt they would know something is wrong and I don't wanna take my problems to your parents."

"Yea you're right but we will fix whatever is wrong. I will fix what I did wrong."

"Matt you did nothing. It's all me and Phil drama. We'll talk about this later ok?"

"Yea. You need to rest and keep ice on that shoulder of yours. I love you Trixie."

"I will. I love you too." I hung up rubbing my face. I took a hot shower letting my body relax. I dressed in shorts and one of Matt's shirts. I couldn't sleep I was wide awake. I grabbed my key card slipping my shoes on and walked out the door. I didn't know where I was going but I would figure it out along the way. I soon found myself outside of a hotel room, doing nothing more then just looking at it. I ran a hand through my hair sighing. Now wasn't the time for this. I turned to walk off.

"That's typical of you Trixie. Run away when things get tough."

"I'm not running away Tara. I'm walking away before it turns into anything worse. I'm not going to push him. No I love him to much to lose him. I know when to fight my battles."

"Yea but you don't what battles to start."

"I don't have time for this Tara." I walked off being done with whatever it was she was doing. I didn't wanna deal with anything from anyone so spending sometime getting to know Johnny, Derrick and Ty seemed to be about the only good thing right now. More Derrick then anyone. Johnny was still weird to me but we'd see. I didn't know much about Ty so the next few days would good ones. What could go wrong?


	58. Chapter 58: Wrong feels oh so right!

Trixie's POV

I escaped my hotel room finding Derrick in the lobby. He took my things for me. I smiled not use to anyone but Matt doing that for me. The next few days were going to be good ones, I knew it. Then I remembered that Johnny was going to be around as well. I could deal with Johnny as long as Derrick was there to keep him in line.

"It's going to be ok Trix. Johnny wont bug you." I nodded wanting to know how he knew that's what I was thinking. "You can sit up front with me for the first part of the trip." I looked at him confused.

"Trip?" I really thought we were going to be flying out.

"Yea it's a four hour car ride from here. That ok with you?" Derrick asked getting my stuff into the car.

"Uh yea why wouldn't it be?" I asked him looking around.

"Because it's like you don't want to be coming with. You can go back to Matt. No one is making you come with." If I went home I would be home alone. And I didn't want to come up with an excuse to Matt on why I was showing up at his parents place after I told him I was going to spend it on the road training. I could easily enough come up with a lie but it was the fact I would be telling him two lies about one thing. "You coming?" I looked up to see that Ty and Johnny were getting in the backseat. Hell with it. I jumped into the car. I looked back to see Ty and Johnny all over each other. I groaned turning the radio up. It was going to be a long ride. Thankfully I had Derrick to keep me distracted from the outings taking place in the backseat. I learned that Derrick's real name was Michael Hutter, but I told him that I would keep calling him Derrick as I liked that name better. He didn't ask about my past or how things were with Phil or Matt and for once it was nice that the conversation wasn't about me. The time seemed to fly by and I was more then happy when it was Johnny's turn to drive. Derrick had filled me in that Johnny's real name is Curtis Jonathan Hussey and boy did I like Johnny better. We got to where ever it was they were going. I looked seeing a log cabin, somewhat of a lake and a lot of nature. Oh boy was this going to test me or what?

"There's only two rooms. I'm sharing with Ty and you two can figure the rest out." Johnny said grabbing his stuff walking to the door, Ty in tow.

"You can have the room and I'll sleep on the couch." Derrick suggested.

"You sure?" I asked getting my bags. I didn't want to put him out or anything.

"Yea it's better then the floor. Why don't we drop our stuff off then head up the trail that over looks the lake. Help get your mind clear and I'm sure you don't wanna be around with them two going at it." Yea that was for sure I didn't need to listen to the noise's that would be coming from their room.

"Sounds better then prefect." Derrick showed me to my room and I dumped the stuff on my bed. The next few days would do me some good. Derrick lead the way. I couldn't help but be memorized by how beautiful nature could be when bugs weren't flying around you. I sat on a rock over looking the lake. It was the bluest of blues and it was surround by trees. The birds were chirping, the frogs were about croaking. We could see the cabin from where we sat.

"You enjoying yourself?" I looked over at Derrick.

"Yea." I felt guilty that I wasn't sharing this with Matt. I smiled pushing the thought away. I couldn't be thinking about how bad this felt when I was suppose to be clearing my head of the problems I had with Matt and Phil right now. He left it be and we sat there watching the sun slowly move across the sky. I rubbed my arms feeling chilling.

"Here." Derrick said offer me his hoodie. I smiled slipping it on. "Let's head back. They should be done by now." I got up following behind him. He held my hand making sure I wouldn't get lost along the way. We walked into the house and Johnny was busy making something for us to eat.

"You should be doing this." Johnny stated glaring at me. I looked at him trying not to laugh.

"If you don't wanna starve and want this place to stay intact you wont let me near the kitchen. I've started a few small kitchen fires in my days. Most people ban me from their kitchens. I can tell you it's very possible to burn water." I should know I've done it before. He sent me glare. I smirked at him walking into the living taking a seat so I could look out the window at the scenery. You just didn't see things like this living in the city. Instead of seeing cars and trucks and people. You saw trees, birds and everything else nature had to offer.

"We don't have much to drink, so I brought you this." I looked up to see Ty holding out a glass of red wine.

"I don't drink anymore. I'll take some water." He sat down by me waiting for me to take the glass. It was tempting but I couldn't do it.

"What's it going to hurt Trixie? It's only one glass of wine. Your brother isn't here to stop you and I'm sure I don't see Matt anywhere."

"They never kept me from drinking. It'll hurt me and I'll know that I did it. I cut alcohol out of my life when I stopped doing drugs." My mouth was watering for it. He swirled the liquid around. I let my tongue dart out across my lips. I was of age to drink and it was only one glass. It wouldn't hurt. I grabbed the glass downing the sweet liquid in one go.

"See it wasn't that bad Trixie." Ty smirked getting up. I chewed my lip sighing. I couldn't have more. Just that one glass and that was it.

"Foods done Trix." I smiled up at Derrick and went with him to the table. Johnny filled my glass up. I went to stop him but I couldn't. Instead I took a sip. I was surprised that Johnny was such a good cook. The food was delicious. I don't even know how many glasses of wine I had from the time we ate to sitting around and talking. It could've been the alcohol talking but Johnny was a pretty nice guy. Weird but that worked for him. Johnny and Ty had called it a night and I stayed up with Derrick finishing of the half bottle of wine. I didn't expect the wine to get to me so fast. I found that Derrick had to help me to my room. I didn't think I just pulled Derrick down by the back of his head in the heat of the moment. We both let our hands travel along each others bodies. I knew what I was doing was wrong but it felt oh so right.


	59. Chapter 59: I ruined everything 4 what?

Trixie's POV

I sat holding my legs rocking back and forth. Everything I ever wanted in life is now gone because I was stupid enough to sleep with Derrick. Silent tears rolled down my face. I couldn't lie about this. I wasn't that kind of person any more.

"Trixie?" I didn't look at him and I didn't say a word to him. I closed my eyes rocking back and forth. "I'll take you to the nearest town. There's one an hour and half from from here. We don't have to tell anyone."

"I can't lie to my fiancé or soon to be ex about this. I can't even say I was too drunk to know what I was doing because that's not the case. I knew damn well what we did was wrong. I just I don't why I let it go on." The tears started to come faster. I quickly wiped them away. "I need Matt. I have to go." I got up going about the room getting what few things I took out of my bag.

"Ok let me get the keys from Johnny and I'll take you." I nodded sitting on the bed. How was I going to tell Matt about this? I would figure that out when I saw him. I had to tell him as soon as I could. I wanted to get this over with the first second I could.

"It's better this way Trixie." I jumped turning to see Ty standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Me cheating on Matt was not better.

"Running here to fix your problems with them two around is never a good idea. I really hope it's not to late for you and Matt like it is for.." I walked over to him giving him a hug. I knew what he was trying to get at.

"It's not to late Ty. Ted he still loves you and he regrets that night so much. He only asks for another chance." I whispered just in case Johnny or Derrick where close.

"I can't do that. I'm with Johnny."

"Just think about who makes you happy and who you love more. Think about it Ty." He pulled away from me.

"I will. I don't mean to seem like a prick here, but do you really love Matt? It's just if you did you wouldn't be running around whoring yourself out." I had the urge to yell at him for calling me out, but it was true. I thought I loved Matt and I've always been better at pushing people away then keeping them in my life. I really wanted to believe that I was only pushing Matt away and that I stilled loved him.

"I don't know." I hung my head walking out the door. I hated that I didn't know how I felt about Matt but it wasn't something I could give a quick answer to not after everything else that's happened. I loved him I did but I wasn't sure if I was only marrying him because I thought he was the only guy that wasn't my family to really love me or if he was my soul mate. Either way I screwed it all up. Matt was going to hate me. It was just another name on the hate Trixie list. I put my head phones in so I wouldn't have to listen to Derrick. I didn't need him trying to tell me anymore then he already had. I didn't wanna hear what he had to say. What happened between us was a mistake and nothing more. I kept my focus on everything that was outside the window. The hour and a half car ride couldn't have went any slower if you tried. I grabbed my stuff ignoring Derrick and walked into the airport. I got a ticket to St. Louis and I only had an hour wait. I sent 2 text messages. One went to Matt saying we had to talk, I'd call him once I got in town and one to Cassie saying I needed her. I wasn't expecting to get a reply back from either one of them, but I did. Matt wanted to know what was going on and Cassie wanted to know what happened. I ignored Matt's and sent Cassie one telling her everything and anything. I turned my phone off getting ready to board my flight. I sat in the window seat over looking everything below me. Not that it was much as it was the middle of the night. I was more then happy to see my bed at the hotel. I turned my phone on sending a text to Matt telling him I was in town along with the hotel and room I was in. I left Cassie's message for the night or what was left of it anyways and crashed hugging onto a pillow.

"Trixie, what the hell is going on?" Matt snapped walking into the room pulling the blankets off the bed. I groaned sitting up. Moment of truth.

"I wasn't with the rest of the crew training. I was with Johnny Curtis, Derrick Bateman and Ty." I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"I knew that much. Phil told me you weren't on the road." Shit! Phil knows. I'm really screwed. "What made you come back? I'm pretty sure it wasn't the fact you were lying to me. So?" He kept getting angrier and angrier. I hated to say the next part. I hated making him pissed at me. But I had to. It needed to be said.

"I drank and slept with Derrick. I know it was wrong of me but I didn't want him to stop." The tears slowly started to appear.

"You're something Trixie. We have a problem thanks to you and you run off and jump in bed with some guy. All that tells me is you don't love me maybe you never did. Don't blame me for this Trixie, it's on you. I love you and put you first. But that's the problem you put yourself first as well. I thought what we had was special but I guess not. I'll be here once you figure things out for yourself, just know I wont wait forever. But it's off, the wedding, our relationship all of it. You're free to do as you want or more like who the hell you want. Sorry wont fix this either."

"Matt, wait." I was pleading and begging him with my eyes. I saw how broke and hurt he was over this and it made my heart sink. I couldn't fix it this time.

"I don't wanna hear what lame and fake excuses you have for me Trixie. And I've said all I want to. Have a good life Trixie." I watched him walk out the door never looking back. I fell into the pillow sobbing. I ruined everything for what?


	60. Chapter 60: The right man for the job

Trixie's POV

I knew everything Matt had said was true. I had nothing more to do here so I took off. I spent the next few days moving my stuff from Matt's house to a storage unit. By the time I had that sorted out it was time to get work. So I went and meet up with Cassie. I filled her in on what had happened over the last few days. Her response wasn't one I was expecting.

"You sure about moving your stuff out? You love him Trixie, he loves you. There has to be a way to fix things. Sometimes when you love something enough you have to set it free. I'm sure that's what Matt's doing here."

"I'm not sure Cass. I'm sure he's fed up with me cheating on him every time he turns his back. I'm not proud that I slept with Cody or Derrick. I knew what I was doing. I could've stopped it but I didn't. I don't know if this can be fixed. Moving my stuff out was for the best. I didn't want Matt to go home and see my stuff and remind him of the worst mistake in his life." Tell me what you want but I was far from the best thing in his life. I hurt him more then anything else. More then anyone else.

"That's not true Trixie. Matt loves you. You were never a mistake to him. But why sleep with Derrick?" I knew I would have to explain myself I just didn't want to. No one was going to understand why I did what I did. Sometimes I didn't understand why I did it.

"Because with all the fighting, it's like he doesn't love me. Derrick showed me everything I was missing with Matt. It felt right Cassie. I know I did wrong but." I sighed getting up I was done with this.

"Trixie don't, sit back down and lets talk about this." I shook my head. I was done talking.

"I have nothing more to say about it. My life is messed up and I'm the one that gets to figure it out. I'll see you out there or for whatever we have tonight." I walked off. I couldn't fix my love life but I could attempt to help fix someone else's. And if I was hanging out with him I wouldn't have the urge to sleep with anyone else around here. I went to knock only for Cody to walk out of the locker room. A coy look on his face. Great!

"You come back for more?" He wore his smirk on his face. I scoffed looking at him. I eyed him down shaking my head.

"Run off to your girl. I want nothing to do with your ass. You weren't all that good."

"That's not what you were saying that night Trixie." He winked walking off. I gagged turning to look at the door he just came out of. I knew I should've knocked but I stormed into the locker room flopping down on the bench.

"Uh what do you think you're doing? This isn't your locker room." I glared up Orton.

"So. What you gonna do about it?" I crossed my arms keeping my glare on him. He glared back but I didn't move. He didn't intimidate me any.

"Ted take care of that." Randy demanded walking out. The second the door closed I relaxed.

"What brings you by?" I shrugged looking around. "You know I haven't seen anyone else get under Randy's skin like that." Was that suppose to cheer me up? Or was it suppose to make me spill everything to him.

"I didn't do anything." which was true. What else was I suppose to say. Randy was the one that had a problem with me.

"Trixie what's going on?" Ted tried once again. I sighed figuring I needed to come clean with something.

"Why must something need to be going on?" I asked leaning back against the wall raising an eyebrow. He wanted to be tested and I was going to test him.

"The fact you are here. You never come here." I looked at him thinking of something to say. I couldn't lie my way out of that. I had to come up with something good for once. Maybe the truth would work?

"You still love Ty?" It was the reason I was here and it was the first thing to pop into my mind.

"That has nothing to do with this." He retorted waiting for me to answer the question. How the hell did he know?

"What can you read my mind?" He just shook his head. "I thought so and Ted it has everything to do with it so now do you?" He looked at me wondering if he should tell me or not.

"I guess." He looked awkward or something about answering that question. How do you guess if you love someone or not?

"Either you know or you don't know. You can't guess at love Ted." I cringed at the words I spoke because it felt like anyone could tell me that with what I'm doing with Matt. But the difference is I know I love Matt I just don't want him to be stuck with someone that's only gonna drag him down.

"I love him but I can't have him. He's with that bastard Johnny." Their was sorrow and anger wrapped up in to each word he spoke.

"Have you ever tried to win him back? Apologize for what you did to him?" Ted shook his head. I sighed closing my eyes. I should've done the same thing. I should have never let Matt leave. I shouldn't have moved my stuff out. But I did and I couldn't take any of it back. "Well try Ted. Wait for Ty to be alone and talk to him. Just try Ted. You wont know if you don't try." I got up patting his shoulder and walked out the door. I had to find away to make it up to Matt. I just didn't know how. I knew the right person to help me. I just had to get through tonight first.


	61. Chapter 61: What Does Trixie Want?

Trixie's POV

I slowly walked to Christian's locker room knocking three quick knocks. I only wanted to get what I had to do done then hit the road. I had to fix what I did wrong. And if this didn't work I had nothing else that could or even might work. Cassie pulled the door open saying bye to Jason.

"You know the plan right?" God why did everyone think I didn't know what to do around here? I shot her a look holding back from saying something to make her pissed at me.

"I know the plan Cassandra. I've know longer then you. It should be me asking you. Just because I have personal shit going on doesn't mean I forgot what my job is." I snapped walking up as Beth and Nattie were going on about the win they had got over us.

"You two think you are so damn tough don't you?" I quipped walking into the shot. They looked at us unimpressed.

"We have a preposition for you." Cassie spoke up. Earning them both to look at us with questioning looks. "We face you one more time. If you win, we'll leave the company altogether."

"What if because we all know you wont win, but what if you do win then what?" Nattie asked.

"That's on a need to know bases and you frankly don't need to know right now. Just answer the question." I smirked stepping closer to them. Beth glared at me.

"We don't have to answer squat." She took Nattie's arm and walked off. I smirked turning and walking off. I had nothing else to say to Cassie. I pulled my phone out scrolling to Colt's name. Of course I had it under Scott. It only took him a few rings before he picked.

"Whatcha need Trix?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or chew him out for the way he answered. None the less I let it go. I didn't need any more people pissed at me.

"I need a favor. You gonna be home?" I didn't have time to play any games. I was wasting time as it was.

"Yea I'll be around. Does this have to do with your brother and Matt?" He questioned.

"Great I'll be there as soon as my flight lands." I hung up before he could ask again. I got my stuff heading out.

"Think we can talk?" I looked up to see Derrick.

"I got shit I gotta do and as far as I'm concerned that night was nothing but a mistake. A huge mistake that ruined everything good in my life." I snapped walking out the door and to my rental. I still didn't wanna hear him out. I didn't care if I ever heard him out. What he had to say didn't matter to me. The only thing I cared about was getting Matt back and Phil as well. The plane ride was a complete blur.

I walked into Colt's place dropping my bags by the door. I looked around not seeing anyone I jumped over the back of the couch getting comfy flicking the TV on surfing through the channels.

"Colt you here?" I yelled not getting a response. I laid back on the couch. I talked to him before I got on the plane to come here and he told me that he would be home.

"What the hell Trixie? Don't you ever knock?" I looked up at Colt who emerged from his room in just a pair of shorts.

"Do not tell me you just ate Lynn? Oh god no, Lynn, Lynn. You bastard." I got up jumping on Colt. "I'll resurrect you Lynn." I wrapped both my hands around Colts neck trying to choke him out. He didn't even play along. He gave me an amused look. I got down hitting him. "You could've played along that way we could have a good laugh you ass."

"I'm not in the mood for games Trixie. So what are you here for?" He ran a hand through his hair sighing.

"Forget me for a minute here. What's wrong with you?" I asked leaning on the back of the couch crossing my arms over my chest.

"I got into a fight with Lynn." He walked around me sitting in a chair. I hopped over the couch.

"About?" He looked at me with this look that said drop it. Yea that wasn't happening. It was pay back on him when he never dropped it when it came to me. "Well I'm waiting."

"About living together." I gave him a wtf look. "It's just I don't wanna rush things and she's ready to move in here." I shook my head at him. "What does the all mighty Trixie say about it?"

"Why didn't you make a compromise. Ya know let her move a few things in, have her stay certain nights until you are ready for the step of living together."

"You're not as dumb as you make people think. You should let it through more often." I sighed to myself.

"People don't need to see that I'm smart. I know I am. I don't need them pulling the whole your smarter then this bs. This way I can do as I please and people think I don't know any better. Makes my life easier. But you Mr. Colton should know this." I chuckled at his reaction. I was waiting for the whole Mr. Colton is my father speech but it never came.

"Yea, maybe but what's this with Phil and Matt? And why the hell did you let Derrick Bateman fuck you?" I knew this was coming, it was only a matter of time. It was no big secret that Matt or Phil talked to Colt about things. They are friends after all. There was no way I could keep things focused on Colt long enough for him to forget I came here for something, but I didn't want that to happen. I wanted my brother back. I needed to have Matt back.

"With Phil words were said. The wrong words from both of us. I could've dealt with it all better but I didn't. He didn't either. I wanna fix it I do. Other then sorry I don't know what else to say to him right now. He's saved me more times then he ever had to. He shouldn't have had to save me once."

"Don't you think you should tell him that?" I sighed looking down slowly nodding my head.

"Yea I should but I don't know if he will listen to me or not."

"He will Trixie." I gave Colt a small smile. "Now what's this about Matt and Derrick?" I took a deep breath thinking my words over.

"With all the fighting with Matt, Derrick gave me that loving feeling that's been missing with me and Matt lately. I knew it was wrong to sleep with Derrick but it felt right. I hate myself for it. I lost the only person that ever looked past what I was and saw the person on the inside that was hurting, the one that was abused by drugs, alcohol and guys. He was there to save me and I fuck it all up in one night. You need to help me Colt." By this point I was begging, pleading with him.

"I know he loves you Trixie that's not going to change. You should really go home and wait for him. Take time off from work and distance yourself from everything there and focus on what you want. Not what Phil, Tara, Cassie, Matt, your parents or what I want of you but what does Trixie want?" I sighed slowly getting up.

"I don't know anymore." I grabbed my stuff ready to walk out the door. "Let Phil know I'm ok if you talk to him before I do. I'll call and let you know how I'm doing." I saw him nod outta the corner of my eye. I walked down the hall thinking of everything Colt had told me. What did I want? It should've been an easy choice to make but it was nowhere near easy to make. I had no clue what I wanted any more.


	62. Chapter 62: Trixie and Matt

Trixie's POV

I sat in a chair, waiting for Matt. I had been home a few days, but was this really my home any more? I was going to move some of my stuff back in, but I didn't wanna put it all back with this huge possibility that this wouldn't work out. So I left it all in storage. I had a quick chat with Phil. I basically told him that I had to talk to him in person but I needed to deal with Matt first. It was weird to talk to Phil, it was almost like he felt sorry for what he said. But I didn't read too much into it right now. I needed to be focused on Matt. Vince had gave me some time off and it would all work out with the story line. I still wasn't sure what I wanted I just knew I had to fix things with Matt. Which is why I was sitting here waiting for him. Colt had called and told me that Matt was on his way home and he knew that I was here waiting for him. I wasn't so sure Matt was going to show up knowing I was here waiting. I held my breath hearing the front door open and close. I braced myself for the worst. I looked up watching as Matt walked in. His eyes were black and sunk in from not getting any sleep. He was worse off than I was. I closed my eyes feeling the tears. I did this to him for my own selfishness. I couldn't fix this. I wanted to run out the door and never look back but I wouldn't move.

"Tell me you don't want me here and I'll leave." I whispered licking my lips swallowing the lump in my throat. This would be my way out. He stood there saying nothing. I slowly stood up. "I'm sorry I hurt you Matt. I never meant to." I sighed looking down.

"Why?" Even his voice was broken. I stood there thinking of a way to say this with out hurting him more then I already have.

"I love you Matt that never changed, but all we seemed to be doing is fighting. Even when we weren't things were never as good as they seemed. I didn't feel love with us anymore and the feelings and the urge was there with Derrick. I knew it was wrong but I wanted to feel loved." That wasn't so wrong. Everyone wants to feel loved, I just went about everything wrong.

"I love you Trixie. You don't see me running out and jumping into bed with some co-worker because I wanna feel loved." I knew he wasn't going to understand. But then again it did seem the way Matt was making it out to be.

"I know Matt." I was at a loss on what to say.

"What is it you want? Do you wanna be in a committed relationship with me? Or do you wanna go whore yourself out?" It stung, but that's when I knew. Everything I ever wanted was in front of me. I had it once and now I ruined it.

"I want my brother's acceptance. I want to be with you Matt. I do. I'll do anything to have you back. But Matt there's a few things you should know about me before you decided." He looked at him confused taking a seat. I sat away from him looking everywhere but at him. "You know that I've abused drugs and alcohol but there's something you don't know the reason why I only ever wanted this to be a sex thing." I had to stop. I had to tell him but nothing. I couldn't let what happened, what they did to me haunt me and ruin everything I ever wanted. I looked at Matt and he was waiting for me to continue. "Other then my dad, Phil, Colt and now you every other guy I met or dated," I use the word dated loosely here. "They have all used me for one thing or another. I was forced to sleep with anyone and everyone, just so some guy could get his drugs or anything else he needed. I was a little pawn. I'd get away from one to be with another. But you Matt, you looked past it all. I love you for it I do but it makes me wonder if I'm only with you because you treat me right and I'm making myself believe I'm in love with you because no one else will."

"That's not true Trixie. Plenty of guys will love you. I'm sorry you went through all of that. No one deserves any of that but Trixie," He stopped to take a deep breath. "Once you figure it out, I hope it's not to late. Does Phil know?" I shook my head getting up.

"I'm sorry for everything Matt. If we are meant to be we will be. Just not right now. I will do what it takes to get you back Matt, just not right now. Maybe one day when it's better for both of us" I kissed his cheek, placing the engagement ring in his hand. "It's yours not mine. It doesn't mean I'm giving up in us, I have hope we will be together again one day whether it be in this world or another. Our souls if anything are meant to be." I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. "I'll be at Phil's, all my stuff is in storage." I picked my bag up walking to the door. "I figured it would be better if you didn't have constant reminders." It didn't hurt this time to walk away. I hated to but it was what needed to be done right now. Everything would work it's self out. I believed that much. I wouldn't and couldn't be with someone if I didn't know what it was I wanted. Now I was hoping that I could work things out with Phil.


	63. Chapter 63: Phil, Trixie and who?

Trixie's POV

I walked out of the airport seeing Colt waiting for me. It was one of the rare occasions that Phil was home for a few days. I called and told Colt what had happened with Matt and when I would be landing. He wanted Phil to pick me up but I pleaded enough with him and he caved in. The sun was trying to poke through the clouds. I walked to the spot where Colt has meet me in the past. I tossed my stuff in the back slipping into the passenger seat. I sat there shocked looking at Phil. I was going to murder Colt Cabana. There was no way I was going to talk to Phil well he was behind the wheel. I could sense he didn't wanna be here either, so the car ride was very awkward and very uncomfortable. Time didn't seem to go fast enough, it felt like hours for a 30 minute car ride. We were setting in a little empty park. Neither one of us wanted to speak first. It seemed like we would be here all night if no one started.

"Phil, I'm sorry for the way I acted, the things I said. But I'm scared." I had to say something, I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Scared of what Trixie?" His voice was filled with concern. Maybe he still did care about me. For the first time I looked up at Phil and took his appearance in. I couldn't say much had changed with him since I had last saw him.

"Scared because I know I'm always going to need you there helping me along the way. I don't want that. I love you Phil and you're the best brother in the world but at some point I shouldn't need you to hold my hand along the way."

"You wouldn't need me to hold your hand if you wouldn't fuck up. You gotta grow up Trix at some point." I sucked it up. Everything Phil was telling me was the truth. I wanted to be pissed at him for for it but it was something that I needed to hear from him. "You just let the best thing to eve happen to you go for what?" At the time it felt like the right thing to do. Matt was never the best thing to happen.

"He wasn't the best thing to happen to me. A close second but not the best." He looked at me like I was nuts. "The best thing to happen to me is getting you back."

"I'm happy to have you back too. As long as I'm getting the clean and sober Trixie." He gave me a stern look.

"You will be but Phil you can't get pissed if I make a mistake or can't help if I get hurt and end up in the hospital. You saying that I go there for drugs hurts. Makes me think you don't love me or want me to be around. That I would be better off dead." I sniffled holding back the few tears that wanted to escape. Phil was quick to pull me into his embrace.

"Never think that Trixie. We all say stupid shit and I'm no different. I didn't mean it, it just came out. It wouldn't be better if you were dead. Come on we fight and make up, it's what siblings do." Phil smirked. I shook my head.

"I'm still gonna killing your best friend. He set me up. He promised that it would be him." I smirked matching Phil's.

"I'll be on stand by. Let's get back before he calls the police to come look for us." I laughed getting up following behind Phil. It would be funny if the police showed up but it would be more of a hassle especially if Colt told them something stupid. We were laughing about something as we walked through the door to Colt's place. I stopped in the doorway looking around. I saw that Lynn was sitting quite comfortably on Colt's lap and they seemed to be laughing about something. Phil went over to Tara. I looked between the two couples. I had the love they have and I let him go. I never had to figure out my feelings for him. I loved him, I had to make it right. I went to turn and run.

"You ok over there Trixie?" But Colt's voice stopped me. I couldn't go running back to Matt this soon could I? I took a deep breath walking in.

"Yea I'm fine. Just hungry" I walked into the kitchen raiding his fridge and cupboards not finding much so I settled on some left over pizza. I sat at the kitchen counter not wanting to be around the love fest in the living room. After I had the pizza on my plate I wasn't feeling all that hungry. I sat picking the toppings off. I pushed the plate away walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I turned to see that all eyes were on me.

"I walk. I need to clear my head."

"You sure that's the safest thing to do right now?" I looked to Phil. I get that the last time I was here and went for a walk alone I ended up getting jumped but I knew where to go to avoid that.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I shouldn't be gone longer then an hour." I quickly made my escape before they protested more about this. The sun was starting to set when I came across a park. I noticed a few families but they were getting ready to leave. I walked to a swing, softly pushing myself back and forth with my feet.

"You look like someone took your puppy away." It couldn't be, could it? I slowly looked up and there he stood in the flesh. But how? "You seemed shocked." I nodded getting to my feet as he walked closer cupping my face. "I wasn't letting you go without a fight." His lips were on mine and it felt like magic. My arms quickly went around his neck as our tongues fought.


	64. Chapter 64: Does this mean it's back on?

Trixie's POV

"You are happy about this right?" That wasn't even a question. The smile never left my face as I sat curled up to Matt's side. I couldn't believe he showed up the way he did. I was beyond thrilled that he did. We spent the last hour talking and we both realized that we needed each other and there was no other way around it.

"Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?" I had no reason not to be. I was just too scared to go running back to him. I didn't think he wanted anything to do with me after what I said.

"Because you wanted to figure things out. And you didn't know if you wanted to be with me or what we had was real." I took a deep breath sitting up taking his hands in mine.

"My future isn't set in stone. I don't know what's going to happen but I do know that I was stupid to walk away from you. It hit me when I got here that I really did love you. I was just scared to run back to you so soon."

"Don't be scared Trix. There's no reason for it. I couldn't sit and wait for you to come back. I knew you would but I had to try to fight for you." I loved that he came here willing to fight. Showed me just how much he really loved me.

"I'm happy you did. Now I gotta figure out away to expose Johnny and Derrick. Get Ty back with Ted and make sure my feud goes prefect." It seemed like I was trying to do so much but it was so little.

"But how are you going to do that? Surely you can't use them." That was it. Thanks to Matt I had the perfect idea.

"Oh I use them. It's prefect really. They want to me to go against Phil. So they can get what they want. To be on top. I use them letting them think they are using me." A evil smirk sat on my lips. Oh it was going to be good.

"Trixie no, I wont let you do this."

"You don't have a say in the matter Matt. It's the only way. Trust me on this. Plus Phil's gonna be there, there's nothing to worry about." I saw him sigh. I hated that I just got Matt back to throw something like this in his face.

"Fine but you need to get Phil to agree to this as well." Now that was going to be a challenge.

"I'll make it up to you Matt I promise." I watched Matt get up and dig in his pocket. He grabbed my hand slipping my ring on my finger. Where it belonged.

"This belongs to you." I smiled pulling him down for a kiss.

"Does this mean the weddings back on?" I asked standing up lacing my fingers with his as we walked back to Colt's.

"Yes if you want it to be." He said with a hint of worry to his voice.

"Of course I want to marry you. I was only being stupid because of stupid Derrick." I muttered. But I would get revenge on him and I would love every second of him failing. It was only fair.

"It doesn't matter now Trix. Derrick will learn he can't mess with you. He'll learn the hard way." I smiled hearing the evil in Matt's voice.

"Holy fuck when did he show up?" Colt yelled all excitedly when we walked into his place.

"For fucks sake why the hell didn't you call and say you were with Matt. I was about ready to call the cops." Phil said a mix of pissed and relief in his voice. He even shoved the phone in my face to see that he had dialed 911 and all he had to do was hit the send button.

"Because we were working things out." I snapped seeing Matt walk over to where Colt was at. "I need a word with you Phil." I said calmly walking into the kitchen. Phil close behind me.

"What's going on?"

"Derrick and Johnny. I don't know what they want but I do know that they wanna use me to get to you. So I was thinking I use them to show everyone they are lower then scum. Let them think their plan is working and when they think they are going to get whatever it is they want we flip it on them." I explained.

"No. I wont put you in harms way like that. How did you get Matt to agree to this?" I couldn't believe him right now. Ok so I could. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I didn't think it would be this hard.

"He didn't have a choice. He knew you would be around. Plus he wants to get back at Derrick for what he did. It's the only way Phil." I was begging him with puppy dog eyes.

"You have to promise me something first." I looked at him wanting to know what it was I had to promise. If it was anything too bad I would do this without Phil's help. "Once this is over with and your storyline ends, you'll take time off and be with Matt and really think about what's best for you and Matt." That wasn't so bad. It was something I wanted to do already.

"Ok, I can do that." He looked at me, knowing me all to well.

"You planned on taking time off didn't you?" I nodded with a smirk. "Fine, but we do things my way on this." Of course things had to be his way. They always did. I walked back into the living room sitting on Matt's lap. "Trixie."

"Yes Phil I get it. Your way. I don't care what way we do this as long as they get what's coming to them. Can we drop it now and enjoy our time off with the ones we love?" He nodded pulling Tara into him.

"Aww I never thought I would see the day Trixie was all about romance." I shot a death glare at Colt. It didn't last long though. I about burst into laughter when Lynn smacked him. "Ow what was that for?" He asked with a whine rubbing the spot she hit. I curled up to Matt. The last few days didn't matter. Being here in this moment with Matt was everything to me. I was stupid to ever think anything else. I would get my revenge and live happily ever after.


	65. Chapter 65: Oh no boys!

Trixie's POV

"Trixie you can't do this to me. What about Beth and Natalya?" I looked around the hall smirking.

"They will get what's coming to them Cass. But right now I have to do this. It's not just for me, or for Punk or even for Evan. No it's for the WWE Universe." I licked my lips smirking. I knew how I was going to do this and this segment was apart of that.

"What are you talking about Trixie? You don't make sense. No one is after you or Evan. Punk on the other hand everyone wants him." Cassie begged and pleaded with me. I shook my head.

"You wouldn't understand and I can't make you understand. Just know when the time is right you along with the world will know what I'm doing." I turned to walk off only for her to grab my arm.

"I'm your best friend Trixie."

"That doesn't change anything Cass. I know what I'm doing. I'm the only one that needs to understand what it is I am about to do. Because you are my best friend I know I could never make you understand this. I'm not saying I'm done being your partner to take Beth and Nattie out. You just need to have faith." I pulled my arm free giving her a small smile walking out of the shot. I heard cut being called. I stood off to the side waiting for Cassie.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" She asked walking up. I shook my head.

"The less people that know about this the better. As it stands now too many people know. But it will all play out in my favor."

"What if doesn't? You gotta know there's a good chance that it wont." She explained. I was quite sure that shock was wrote on my face. "You did thing about what you were going to do when it didn't work out." No I didn't. I slowly shook my head.

"I haven't gave that much thought. Hell I haven't put much thought into the plan really. I'm hoping it all plays out in my favor." I explained crossing my arms walking.

"Well maybe you should think about the plan a little more before you actually go through with it." She said shaking her head walking off.

"It's too late for that Cassie." I yelled after her. I let a huff of hot air out. I was screwed if this didn't work out.

"To late for what?" I smiled a little turning to see Ted standing behind me.

"Uh nothing." I almost sang from being nervous. I didn't need Ted to know what I was about to do. But a smirk replaced the nervousness on my face. Ted knowing pieces of it could help me out. "Come take a stroll with me Teddy." He eyed me but quickly gave in. "I know you're still in love with Ty. I can get him back for you. Just go along with me here."

"You're not gonna tell me the plan or anything?" I shook my head smiling. "I do want him back but what's the price Trixie?"

"No price Ted. Don't you find this funny?" He shot me a small glare. "It was my fault that drove Ty from you. You were brainwashed to kill me or whatever. And now your fate with Ty is up to me again? Ironic isn't it?"

"Yea sure is. But seriously Trixie what's the price? What is it you have to do?" He was being dead serious.

"Ted that part I can't tell you. I haven't figured it all out yet. I'm making it up as I go. It's the only way to do this. Either you support me and help me out here or you don't. What do you say?" I asked him. I kept a blank look on my face. I didn't want him to say yes because I was begging him to. I didn't want him to feel like he was being guilt tripped into doing anything he didn't wanna do.

"Does Matt and Phil know about this?" I nodded my head. "And they are ok with this?" I nodded my head again. They didn't have much of a choice but they were somewhat ok with it. I could tell Ted was thinking it over. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't feel right doing whatever it is you have up your sleeve, but I'll do it. But no one knows I'm apart of this." I smiled.

"Of course not. You're only role for now is this part. Just go with me here. Ok?" He nodded. I saw Ty, Johnny and Derrick walking up to us. "Show time." I whispered. "Ted I don't give a shit about how bad off Matt is. Wait! Since when do you give a shit?" I snapped.

"It's not about me caring. It's about what you did. It was wrong Trixie. How could you do that to him?" Ted yelled using his hands to talk.

"That's none of your damn business Ted. Ya know it's a good thing Ty's not with you. Not that he would've lasted long anyways. They do say the better man wins." I smarted off with a small smirk.

"What the hell does any of that have to do with this?" He asked exasperated.

"Yea not so fun when it's your personal shit being set free huh?" I glanced to the 3 guys seeing them finding this funny. "Get lost Ted. Ya know I thought we could work past our past but I guess I was wrong. I wont help you and I don't give a flying fuck about you." I hissed the last few words out. I made a note to find him later or send him a text saying sorry. I was past everything that happened between us in the past. Ted has been nothing but a good friend since that one dark spot in both of our pasts. He shook his head at me.

"Matt deserves better then you. You deserve that little piece of shit." He seethed storming off.

"What?" I snapped looking at the three of them.

"Couldn't fix things with Matt huh?" Johnny asked.

"That's none of your business but yea we worked things out then I tore his heart out telling him I found someone better." I winked at Derrick. He return smirked.

"So what? You think that can get you back with us?" Was it always Johnny that had to speak? It was like he was the spokes person of the group.

"No. But you wanna take Punk down. Who better to do that then his own sister?" I replied.

"Johnny she has a point. We need her for this to work." Derrick tried to reason with him.

"Fine. But you do things our way." He muttered. I smirked shaking my head.

"Oh no boys. We do things my way." I said pointing at myself.

"Hell no. I'm not going to let you call the shots." Johnny almost snapped.

"So be it. But no deal. Find another way to take him down. You need me and you know it." I turned to walk off hearing Ty and Derrick ripping into him.

"Fine we'll do it your way Trixie." Johnny said with clenched teeth. I smirked. Oh this was going to be fun. I turned around looking at them.

"I'll be in touch boys." I laughed to myself walking off. Damn I was good. Now I had to figure the rest of this plan out. I walked into Phil's locker room seeing no one around. Nothing out of the ordinary there. I sat down turning the monitor on seeing Tara out in the ring.

"I'm out here to call Trixie out. Come on out sweetheart." What could she possibly want with me? I got up walking the short distance to gorilla. I walked out standing on the ramp.

"What do you want Vixen?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh sweetie come join me in the ring." She was being so sweet it was creepy. I slowly walked down the ramp proceeding to walk up the steel steps. She sat on the middle rope letting me into the ring. "So happy you could join us."

"What's going on?" I was confused. I don't remember this being in my script.

"I was hoping you could explain why?" Her voice was still all sweet and loving. "Why pick her to replace me?" Now here was the menacing Tara I knew.

"Why? She's my best friend. You were out with an injury. What the hell did you want me to do?" I explained starting to pace the ring.

"Why doesn't matter anymore. That's in the past. All you have to do is get rid of her. Then it can be us again. The way it should be." This whole sweet crap from Tara was really starting to scare me. Plus when was me and her the way things should be?

"Why the hell would she do such a thing like that for Vixen? I'm her best friend. Her tag team partner. You are nothing to her. Tell her Trixie." Cassie said appearing on the titantron. I looked between both of them. What was I suppose to do?

"Come Trixie tell me. Then tell her to get lost." Tara said getting pissed. I shook my head getting out of the ring.

"Leave me alone. Both of you. Next week. I'll pick then." I walked up the ramp my head down. What the hell was going on here and why didn't anyone inform me?

A/N: I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I haven't had so much fun writing this story in a long time as I did for this chapter. A huge thank you to naughtygirlx for her review. It made me smile and wanna work on this story again. Sorry it's taken me awhile. Also a huge thank you to everyone that has read, alerted, faved and reviewed thus far. Without you I would've ended this story many chapters ago. Ok that's enough from me.


	66. Chapter 66: I hold the Key!

Trixie's POV

"What the hell was that out there?" I snapped the second I was alone with Tara and Cassie.

"We were gonna to tell you but we figured it would come off better if you didn't know. Just go with it everything will get sorted out." Cassie replied.

"Don't I get in on any of this?" I asked looking at both of them.

"We're making most of it up as we go. Vince is doing this for us this once. Creative wont step in unless we mess up." Tara replied.

"So I can do what I want?" I asked. They both nodded. That would be easy enough. "Got it." I told them walking out the door only to bump into Phil.

"Did you?" That's all he needed to say. I know what he was trying to get at. I nodded my head.

"I'm even in charge. They really are stupid." I smirked.

"Just don't mess it up Trixie." I rolled my eyes walking off.

"What were you doing with Phil?" Johnny asked. I sent him and the other two looks and kept on walking. "I can change my mind about letting you in on this." Johnny snapped.

"Go ahead kick me out but remember this Johnny I hold the key for all of this to work. I can run back to Phil and tell him what you have planned and ruin it all for you. Or you can sit back and let me handle it. I know what I'm doing." I snapped getting in his face. "I'll meet the three of you next week before Raw. I'll text you when and where. Then we'll talk about this but not another word about this until then. We clear Johnny?" I asked mere inches from his face.

"He gets it. Ty get him out of here." Derrick demanded.

"Johnny baby come on." Ty cooed leading him off. I turned my attention to Derrick.

"Think you could take it easy on him?" Derrick asked. I shook my head.

"I will when he learns to calm the fuck down. I know what I'm doing here. Make sure he knows he threatens me again. This whole plan is off and Phil knows everything." I turned to walk off. I wanted to sleep. I've had enough BS for one day. I found myself being spun around Derricks lips on mine. As quickly as the kiss started it was over as well.

"We need to talk about what happened between us. I know you felt it. There is this unwanted sexual attraction between us." Derrick cupped my face his thumbs tracing my cheek bones.

"Maybe so. But right here isn't the place to discuss this matter. Everything will work out Derrick. But for now lets forgot about what happened and maybe we can do it again guilt free." I smiled softly at him. I was keeping myself from throwing up. I wanted nothing to do with him but I had to keep this act up. Not that I would be doing anything like that with him.

"I'll see ya later Trix." He winked walking off. I momentarily gagged shivering walking back to get my stuff.

"How'd that go?" Phil asked the second I walked through the door.

"The way I wanted it to be. I've got a week to think up some BS to tell them. But right now I just wanna go talk to Matt. So I'll see guys later." I walked out making it to my rental. I kept trying to call Matt on his cell and the house phone but I never got an answer. I gave up tossing my phone on the seat next to me finishing the drive to the hotel. I got my stuff heading in. I smiled shaking my head. I could see that he was beyond frustrated. I walked up behind him. I tapped his shoulder. He muttered something blowing me off. "Wanna fuck or what?" I asked smirking. He spun around almost falling backwards.

"How much?" He asked picking his stuff up.

"We'll figure that out later." I smiled waiting for the elevator doors to close. The second we were alone I jumped on him attacking his lips with mine. "I missed you." I slid down to the floor. "You could've gave me a heads up. I was freaking out when you wouldn't answer your phone."

"I'm sorry. The more I thought about Johnny and Ty and Derrick" He spit out with venom. "I couldn't take it. I had to show up. I'm sorry if this ruins anything or everything I couldn't t take it."

"Aww my man is a jealous one." I poked his sides. He pouted some. "I think it's cute and Matt you didn't ruin anything for me. If we get caught by the three of them I can twist it any way I have to. All I wanna do tonight is be with you."

"I hate this. I hate that he thinks he can do as he wants with you." I pulled Matt to my room closing the door leaving our stuff by it.

"Let him think what he wants. The only person that gets to do what he wants to me is you Matt. Derrick can go to hell for all I care. If you don't feel comfortable with this I'll find another way." I explained sitting on the bed. Matt sat beside me taking my hands in his.

"I know this is to get back at them. I can't stop that. I trust you I do." I smiled. I didn't think he would ever trust me like this ever again. I thought that bridge had got burned one to many times. I kissed him softly.

"I love you Matt."

"I love you too Trixie." Matt replied pulling into his embrace as he fell back on the bed. "After everything we've been through I just wanna hold you tonight." I smiled kissing him. I had to wonder how someone so messed like me could be with someone so sweet and caring. It didn't make sense to me. But I was fool once and I wasn't giving him up for anything.

_A/N: Happy Holidays everyone. If you don't celebrate the holidays I hope the next few days are good ones._


	67. Chapter 67: I want out

Trixie's POV

I spent my days off relaxing with Matt. Well I was out on the road Matt had brought all my stuff back getting everything put back in the right place. It was very sweet of Matt to do that making it feel like my home once again. It was good to be home. To forget about the trouble with Johnny and them. A part of me was regretting ever thinking this plan up. I really think I would've done things different if given the chance too. I hated that I had to leave Matt when things were so good with us. I got to the hotel checking in.

"What was it you were doing last week with Matt?" Shit! I slowly turned around seeing Derrick and Johnny standing there.

"That doesn't concern you now does it? I'm free to converse with anyone I damn well please." I couldn't hold it in any longer. They were making me go to my breaking point.

"You told us that your relationship with Matt was over with. So why the late night meet up?" Derrick spit out with venom to his voice. I was a bit taken back to the way he was speaking to me.

"He wanted to talk. The least I could do was hear him out. I did. What I do and who I talk to is none of your concern. You're not my brother or my dad so stop acting like it." I snapped shoving past them. "You know what? You wanna get Phil or whatever the fuck it is, do it your damn self. It's not me that needs you." I called out walking to where my room was. I didn't care if I ruined everything or not. I didn't have to answer to them. I sighed flopping onto the bed. I loved working with Phil, Tara and Cassie but I was so through with it all. I would rather be home with Matt getting things figured out. Maybe it was time for me to step back from it all. I got up heading to Phil's room. He would know what to do. I stood outside his hotel room waiting for him to answer.

"What brings you by Trixie?" Tara asked opening the door. I walked in jumping on the bed by Phil.

"What's wrong Trix?" Phil asked slipping an arm around me.

"You were right with this whole Johnny, Derrick and Ty thing. I can't do it anymore. I can't do any of it. I need out." I let it out there. I hated that I felt like this but I did and I couldn't stop it. I had to do what was right for me.

"Is that what you really want Trixie?" Phil asked. I nodded my head keeping it rested against his shoulder.

"Then tonight and next Monday we quickly wrap everything up. Vince will understand if he doesn't we make him." I smiled happy that Phil supported me in this.

"I can't believe you Trixie. We get a good storyline going and you throw it down the drain." Tara snapped storming out the door. It wasn't her feelings I was worried about but I did feel shitty for doing this to her and Cassie. I still had to tell all of this to Cassie and hope she wasn't pissed at me as well.

"She'll get over this and Cassie wants you to be happy. But you need to get back to who you really are." I gave him a funny look. I haven't changed any. "You've gotten soft. I want my bitch of a sister back. The one that doesn't give a shit about things or what she says."

"Gee thanks Phil. I'm gonna head out and get things figured out before hand." I slowly got up.

"Does Matt know about this?" I shook my head looking down. I didn't have the guts to tell Matt about this. "You need to talk to him about it Trixie. You are marrying the guy. You can't do as you please anymore. You have to run things by him."

"Fuck I know that Phil." I snapped walking out the door bumping into Tara. I only glared at her because she glared at me. I sighed seeing Ty in front of my room. "What is it Ty?"

"You can't walk out on us. Johnny sent me to bring you back."

"You really are his little bitch, his lap dog." Ty sent me a glare but brushed it off. I didn't care anymore. "Tell Johnny he can fuck off. And well you are at it ask him to tell you the fucking truth. Ask him if he really loves you or is only screwing you so you wont go back to Ted." I snapped pushing my door open. Ty stood there with an open mouth. "Well go on and do it now." I shooed him off closing the door making sure it was locked. I walked outside onto the balcony my room had sitting down in the light breeze calling Matt.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" Matt asked picking up after a few rings.

"We gotta talk about something." He stayed quiet letting me continue. "I need a break from this. Between my own mess of a storyline to everything with Johnny and Derrick to even the bull Cena had pulled. I need away from it. I'm losing my mind here. I need a break maybe forever." I said sighing into the phone.

"Trixie if that's what you need then do it. I don't want you to keep doing this for you to run yourself down and get addicted to drugs again. We can use the time to get us back." I smiled happy that he wasn't upset with me. And he did make a point about me running myself down to the point I needed drugs again. I didn't want that ever.

"Thanks Matt. I gotta talk about this with Vince. I'll let you know about everything later. Love you." I replied getting up heading into my room closing the door and getting my stuff I needed for the night ready.

"It's nothing Trixie. I know you will and I love you too bye baby." We both hung up. I slipped my phone into my pocket heading out. I was trying to remain calm but I was freaking out about what Vince would say or do about this. But this is what I need and want. It was the only way I could keep my sanity.


	68. Chapter 68: Ask him Ty

Trixie's POV

I got to the arena still pissed off at Johnny and Derrick. As for Ty he was just being used and he would see that. I hoped he would see it anyways if not there wasn't anything anyone could do. I knew what I was to say out in the ring tonight. But I was still worried about Vince. I rounded the corner stopping in my tracks. If I didn't see it I would've never believed it. I smirked knowing I could end this whole thing. I slowly and quietly went back the way I came.

"Tara told me you were leaving. Is it true?" I looked at Cassie's face that held no emotion what so ever. I slowly nodded.

"I have to Cass. I've lost myself and I don't wanna be here anymore. There's so many unused talent around here that could use the time." I explained waiting for her to yell or something.

"Do what you have to do Trix. As your friend I want you to be happy and I wont stand in your way." I smiled bring her in for a hug.

"Oh and Cass this wont effect anything for tonight or even next week if need be." I explained.

"I wasn't worried about that Trix." I gave her a smile.

"I'll catch up with you later. I got a few things to take care of." I gave her a quick hug and hurried myself along. "So?" I asked Phil as he was just standing in the hallway. He shook his head looking at me.

"I've seen some weird shit around here this morning. More important your little buddies Johnny and Derrick." He explained. I groaned at him calling them two fucktards my buddies. They weren't nor would they ever be.

"Yea same here. I'll deal with them later. So why are you just standing here?" I asked looking around.

"Waiting for you silly." What was wrong with Phil? "Come on we gotta go talk to Vince." He said walking off. I slowly trailed behind him. He was knocking on Vince's office door when I walked up.

"Come in." Was yelled in a gruffy tone. I took one hell of a deep breath following Phil into the make shit office for the night. "Phil, Trixie what can I do for ya?" He asked motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. I sat down, I wanted Phil to do all the talking but I couldn't let him do that.

"I want to respectfully walk out. With all my personal drama going on I can't focus on my job here. I'm sorry." I felt bad I was walking out on the guy that gave me this huge chance to turn my whole life around.

"Trixie it's ok. I don't think you will fully walk away from this. Tell ya what I'll give 5 months off or so and I'll meet with you again and see where you stand. That ok with you Trixie?" I smiled nodding.

"That would be perfect sir. Thank you." I jumped up exclaiming shaking his hand. That gave me plenty of time to think and figure things out. "It'll take me this week and maybe next week to figure things out and wrap everything up with Tara and Cassie. Then I'll be on my way out."

"Alright Trixie and take care. Have a good night." He turned to Phil. "Now Phil we got a few things to go over." I walked out smiling. I wanted to wrap everything up tonight, not that there was much to do.

"Trixie a word please." I sighed looking behind me. They were the last people around here I wanted to deal with right now and well ever again. But I did say I would help Ted out and this was the least I could do. I gave him half a nod and let them show me the way. I stood by the door in the locker room.

"You got 5 minutes. Make the best of it. I don't have all night." I growled out.

"You were right, we need you. I'll suck my pride and step back." I smirked looking at Johnny.

"No you'll wait for Ty to be off some where fetching you who knows what well you ram your damn tongue down Derricks throat. Though I'm sure it's more then your tongue going down his throat huh?" I asked crossing my arms moving my weight from one leg to the other.

"Trixie you don't know what you are talking about. You're only out to hurt my relationship with Johnny." Ty retorted standing up for his relationship. I didn't blame him. I would do the same thing if I was in his spot.

"I have no reason to lie to you. Ask him Ty. Ask him where he is at all hours of the night. You know what I'll ask him for you. So Johnny where were you this morning when I saw you all over Derrick? Oh and when Phil saw you too?"

"It's um not...fuck." Johnny stammered out. I looked at Ty to see he was ready to start crying. That made me feel worse but he deserved to be with someone that would treat him better.

"Derrick you wanna explain?" I asked looking at him. He shook his head with nothing to say for himself. I looked to see Ty was getting his stuff together. "I'm sorry Ty." I turned to look at Johnny and Derrick who didn't seem to be very ashamed of what they had been doing. "Don't talk to me and don't look at me. You are pigs. What ever your plan was to take down my brother I wouldn't do it, he knows everything." I snapped walking out of the room letting Ty say anything if he wanted too. "Hey Ted, keep a look out for Ty. Johnny has been cheating on him and he just found out."

"Fuck" Ted muttered. "Thanks for the heads up Trix." I nodded letting him go the way I just came from. I could hear Tara and Cassie out in the ring arguing over who I was going to pick. I grabbed a mic and walked out without any music. They went silent waiting for me to get into the ring.

"Cassie, Vixen tell you what. Both of you can put your difference's aside and be a tag team together. I don't want apart of this. Any of it. You two can do as you please. I'm done. I'll see around but don't count on it." I got out not having anything else to add.

"What's that mean Trixie?" Tara hissed into the mic.

"It means I'm leaving. Oh but don't worry I'll be back one day, so uh watch your damn back." I smirked.

"You can't leave Trixie. Think about this." Cassie pleaded.

"I have thought about this. I can't pick one over the other so I bow out." I dropped my the mic from my mouth and walked out. The only thing I wanted to do right now was go home and curl up with Matt and forget everything else.

"Trixie a word please?" I turned to see Matt Striker walking up.

"Sure Matt, what's up?"

"About you saying you're leaving. What's with that?"

"It is what it is. I'm not leaving for good. Mark my words I'll be back. I don't have to explain anything. Anything else Matt or is that it?" I asked looking at him resting my hands on my hips.

"Why?"

"No on but me needs to know that. I'm done here Matt." I told him walking off. I gathered my stuff up and headed out. I had brought all my things with me so I only had to head off to the airport and see if I could change my ticket for an earlier one.


	69. Chapter 69: Phil

_A/N: The next few chapters will be from different point of views again. Wanna see anything let me know and I'll see what I can do._

_**Warning: This chapters contains a sex scene at the end, feel free to skip over it if you want to.**_

Phil's POV

I walked out of Vince's office a smirk in place. We went over nothing too important just the normal stuff and a few things about Trixie and what not. I can't say I was listening to every single word he was saying. I had talked to Matt a few times and he expressed his worries about Trixie turning back to drugs if she didn't ease up or quit with everything she was doing. She really did need to take it easy and relax for awhile. That's why I was more then happy when she told me she needed a break from it all. Part of me didn't want her to go just because she wouldn't be here for me to keep an eye on her. I trusted Matt and knew she was in good hands but I still worried about her.

I aimlessly wondered around backstage stopping to talk to a few guys, help them out with a few things if need be. I walked through catering stealing a few grapes and a bottle of water.

"Hey Phil you seen Ty?" I looked over Ted after popping a grape into my mouth. I tried to recall if I had or not.

"Uh no I haven't but if I do I'll let him know you're looking for him."

"Thanks man." And he was off. I shrugged my shoulders going on about my business. I stopped short of a hallway hearing voices.

"You fucked this all up for me."

"I thought this was for us Johnny?" I tried to bite back my laughter but I couldn't do it.

"You thought wrong." Johnny snarled. They voices growing closer. Oh this was gonna be fun.

"Hi ya." I smirked as they walked around the corner. Whatever the look was that they each held on their faces had fell.

"We don't want any trouble." Derrick said backing up trying to escape.

"That's not what I heard. I may not be one of Vince's favorite guys around here but I can break up whatever it was you had planned. It wouldn't have worked anyways. Now go crawl in the hole you crawled out of." I snapped smirk in place. They nodded with a gulp and took off. I laughed walking to where my locker room was for the night. I walked in seeing a pissed off Tara. I loved her I did, she was my wife, but sometimes she let things get to her head but that's one of the main reasons why I fell in love with her.

"I can't believe your sister Phil. The chance we get and she walks away from it all." Tara sighed sitting down head in her hands.

"She has to do this or she's gonna turn into the Trixie we don't want. Nothing is ruined Tara. You still have this amazing storyline with Cassie. It's only a matter of time before everyone sees that the divas are just as good or even better then most the guys around here." It was the truth half the girls in the locker room were so much better then most the guys around here but they never get the matches they deserve to have.

"You're right. I'll find the time at some point to talk to Trixie about it all." She explained with a smile.

"Nah you'll explain it to her over the next few days. I gotta make sure she's ok." I explained running my hands through my hair.

"She has Matt to worry about her now. At some point you have to stop worrying about her." Tara walked over slipping her arms around my waist.

"I know," I sighed. "but right now I can't help but worry about her." I replied pulling her closer to me.

Once Raw had finished for the night I left with Tara back to the hotel. The guy working the front desk informed me that Trixie had already checked out. I didn't figure she would stay put here when everything she need was miles away. I tossed my stuff to the side jumping on the bed face down letting my eyes close. I groaned softly feeling weight on my back.

"Baby what are you doing?" I asked her. Her hands went under my shirt rubbing my back getting me to relax.

"Taking care of you." She replied in a seductive tone. I smirked turning over rubbing my hands up her legs. To my surprise she was straddling me in black and red lace panties and bra.

"How do plan on doing that?" I retorted letting my left hand grasp her waist as my right hand grazed over the front of her panties, running along her toned stomach, cupping her left breast. I sat up kissing her neck as she moaned. She pulled my shirt off tossing it on the floor. My pants soon went flying through the air. I sucked and bit her neck getting her bra unhooked and off. I took her right breast in my mouth sucking it. My hand going to play with her left breast. She was moaning grabbing my hair. I pulled my mouth off her breast kissing between the valley of her breasts. I sucked on her left breast my hand playing with her right one. I let my free hand slide down her stomach rubbing her through her panties feeling how wet they were already. I kissed my way up to her lips our tongues fighting. I slipped my fingers under her panties rubbing her. I stuck a finger into her tight pussy. She moaned into the kiss. Her hands went down my back slipping into my boxers. Her hand encased my semi hard cock. Her finger rubbing over the tip smearing precum as she started to slowly twist her hand around my cock jacking me off. I growled into the kiss not able to take much more. I got off the bed quick to pull my boxers off. I watched as she sucked her fingers. I smirked licking my fingers clean of her sweet essence. I climbed on the bed positioning myself at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around me pushing me in all the way. We set a fast pace. The room being filled with moans and groans.


	70. Chapter 70: Teddy

Ted's POV

I sighed after leaving Phil in catering. I couldn't figure out where he would go. I had asked everyone I came across. No luck. I had searched this whole place. All but one spot. I walked through the hall finding the part of the arena that wasn't in use for the night. There he was curled up on the floor. His knees to his chest sitting alone in a dark hall. Soft sniffles and whimpers could be heard. I slowly walked up to him sitting down by him. I slipped an arm around him pulling his lithe body into mine. I let him cry as I held him comforting him the best I could. I sat there holding him feeling bad for him. Nothing else between us mattered. We could start over. But when he was ready I wasn't going to push him or rush him into anything. It's not easy going through what he did.

"Why Ted? After everything why come back to me? I'm no good to you." He babbled on. Hearing the words tugged on my already broken heart. None of it being true and one day he would see that.

"That's not true and you know it. I want to be here with you because I never stopped loving you. I messed up once and I'm hoping I can make up for that. But right now lets get you to the hotel." I got up pulling Ty with me.

"But Johnny, my stuff." I let a small sigh out. I hated seeing him like this.

"Don't worry about it Ty. We'll get your stuff later." He gave up putting most of his weight on me. I had stopped at the locker room to get my stuff. Then headed to the locker room he had been in seeing that it was empty. I quickly got his bag and left before anyone showed up. Time seemed to stop from the arena to the hotel. I got Ty up to my room where he curled up on the bed drifting into what seemed to be an uneasy sleep. Taking one of the few chances I had I slipped my shoes off slipping into the bed pulling Ty to me. He seemed to relax. I sighed happily closing my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes seeing that Ty hadn't moved any. I looked at the clock by the bed to see that it was now 11 and the crew would be making their way back now if they weren't already in. I slowly and carefully slid outta the bed. I got my shoes on sneaking outta the room leaving Ty to sleep. I looked around the hall trying to figure out if I knew where Johnny's room was at. I didn't have the slightest clue. That's when I remembered that Ty had a key card. I smirked slightly walking back into the room. Only Ty wasn't in bed. I stood confused for a moment until I heard the shower. I saw Ty's jeans. I quickly dug through his pockets finding what I needed and walked out making sure Ty didn't hear me. I looked at the key card going to find the room it belonged to. It was quite easy really. Since I watched both Johnny and Derrick walk out of their room. I waited for them to be gone then walked into the their room quickly getting Ty's things. But that just wasn't good enough for me. I placed Ty's bag by the door then I waited. Johnny needed to be taught a lesson. I smirked hearing the door handle being pushed down as the door swung open. Their stood Johnny. But no Derrick.

"Ted." Johnny asked shook wrote on his face. The door slamming shut behind him.

"Johnny." I spoke in a menacing tone cracking my knuckles.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked taking a few steps closer.

"Oh I came to get Ty's things." I motioned to where I placed his bag by the door. "Oh and maybe if it's possible to rearrange that ugly face of yours." I seethed out clenching my fists together jumping on him hitting punch after punch to his face. I heard a few bones crack with different punches. I got up seeing his face was bloody. No point in killing the man. I knew when to stop. But one kick to the ribs wouldn't hurt anything. "Stay away from Ty." I spit out grabbing Ty's bag and walked out leaving the room key behind as I did. I walked into my room setting Ty's stuff down on the bed. I saw he was sitting outside on the balcony. I walked into the bathroom washing the blood off my hands.

"Theodore where the hell did that blood come from?" I looked to the door to see a pissed off but concerned Ty standing there.

"Uh I went and got your stuff from Johnny." I said nervously. It wasn't like I was lying to him. I did go get it for him.

"I saw my stuff Ted, but that doesn't explain the blood." I sighed drying my hands on the white towel tainting it a light red. I hadn't expected him to be this pissed at me for doing this.

"Johnny came into the room and I couldn't help but pound his face in. I knew when to stop. Someone had to show him how it felt to be hurt." I moved past him sitting on the bed. "Trixie was right about him." I said it more to myself then to Ty but just one look I knew he had heard me.

"Trixie was behind this? I knew she was up to no good. If it wasn't for her I would still be Johnny's." I sighed not wanting to hear this. Trixie was doing him a favor and here he was wanting to go back to that cheating scum. I had to wonder if he still loved me the way I loved him.

_**A/N: I know this is a bad place to leave it off at but no worries. Next chapter will be from Ty's point of view.**_


	71. Chapter 71: Ty's Trouble

Ty's POV

I woke up feeling the bed empty. I groggily looked around seeing I wasn't in my hotel room with Johnny. I sighed just thinking his name. I was so blinded by my own stupidity I didn't see it. Ted was there for me after everything. Speaking of Ted where was he? I shrugged it off stripping my clothes off heading to take a shower. I felt so gross. I wanted to scrub until I was raw.

"Ted that you?" I called out hearing the door. Nothing. I pushed it away stepping outta the shower to dry off. I walked into the main part of the room digging through my bag from the arena taking out my basketball shorts. I walked outside sitting on the balcony. I got lost in my thoughts about Johnny and Ted. I was brought back to reality hearing water running. I got up passing by the bed seeing my bag from _his_ room. I stood in the door way of the bathroom.

"Theodore where the hell did that blood come from?" I more demanded but it was laced with concern.

"Uh I went and got your stuff from Johnny." He said nervously. Yea because that covered everything.

"I saw my stuff Ted, but that doesn't explain the blood." I watched as he dried his hands on the white towel tainting it a light red. It's not like I was completely pissed at him but it was coming close to it.

"Johnny came into the room and I couldn't help but pound his face in. I knew when to stop. Someone had to show him how it felt to be hurt." He moved past me sitting on the bed. "Trixie was right about him." He had said it more to himself then to me but I had heard him.

"Trixie was behind this? I knew she was up to no good. If it wasn't for her I would still be Johnny's." I shook my head feeling pissed that she would do something like this. If it wasn't for her I'd still be with Johnny but on the other hand if it wasn't for her and the drugs I'd still be with Ted to begin with.

"You'd still rather be with that sick fuck then someone that would treat you right?" Ted growled out. I gulped shaking my head as Ted came closer to me.

"That's not what I meant Ted. If it wasn't for Trixie I would've never went through this." My back hit the wall. I swear Ted's eyes were black from anger. "Ted you need to calm down." I got out closing my eyes. Waiting for whatever he was gonna do to me to be over with. Images of Johnny's hands connecting to my face playing in my mind.

"Trixie saved your ass. Granted she got you into the mess. Not that she held you down to do drugs. It was my fault you went running to him." I slowly looked at him as he backed up head down. He was nothing like Johnny.

"It wasn't your fault Ted. I did it. I'm to blame you told me what was going to happen. I didn't listen. Stop beating yourself up over this." I tried to explain but he was having none of it as he walked out on the balcony shutting the door behind him. I sighed slipping out of the room. I had to find Trixie. To make things right with her. "Hey Cassie." I yelled seeing her first. She stopped to look at me.

"What's up Ty?" Cassie asked. She seemed to be in a rush.

"You seen Trixie? I need to talk to her."

"She left. You'll have to call her. I don't think she'll be back next week. She's done with wrestling for the time being."

"Oh uh thanks anyways." I turned on my heel walking back to Ted's room. I cringed pushing the door open seeing Ted's right hand connect with the wall.

"Mother fucker, son of fucking bitch." Were some of the words he muttered holding his hand. I rushed over to him looking his hand over. I quickly got some ice for his hand and pushed him out the door.

"What do you think you are doing?" He snapped at me.

"Ted you broke your hand. I'm taking you to the hospital." I replied shoving him into his car. "Keys?" I asked holding my hand out. I waited as he fetched them outta his pocket the best he could. No one said anything on the way to the hospital. It was dead for being the middle of the night. They were quick to take Ted back. I sat in a chair absent-mindedly looking through a magazine.

"What do you know the bitch comes back to his master." I slowly looked up to see Johnny and Derrick standing there. Johnny had a cast over his nose. I smirked knowing Ted had broke his nose for me.

"I've heard once a bitch always a bitch Johnny." Derrick husked out rubbing his hand down Johnny's chest. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess that makes you a bitch Derrick." I retorted finding some lost courage. "You can have him Derrick. No one else wants that." I yearned to be in his arms but I wouldn't allow myself to go back to him to be treated the way I did. Of course I still liked him but I loved Ted more.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from Ty." Ted growled out. I stepped between them trying to push Ted back.

"Need the little bitch to fight for you huh?" Johnny smirked.

"Ted nows not the time." I said through clenched teeth.

"Listen to him Teddy." I rolled my eyes at the mocking tone he was using. Something inside me snapped and I went straight for Johnny.

"Ty you can get him in the ring where it counts." Ted growled grabbing my waist pulling me off. I glared at Johnny until I couldn't see him any more. Ted drove back only using his good hand. He had on black temp cast for the time being. "It's broke." Ted replied breaking the silence. "Look Ty I don't expect us to be good and start where we were. Right now I think it's best if we start over being friends and go from there." I couldn't say I was upset at Ted's words. I was more relived then anything. I wasn't ready to rush into anything.

"Thank you Ted for everything." I told him leaning over pressing a kiss to his cheek. Ted smiled making me smile as well. I was starting to feel like me again. And with time and with Ted's help I would be.


	72. Chapter 72: What's with Cassie?

_**A/N: This chapter does contain a sex scene at the end. Once again feel free to skip over that if you want to. Also Jason refers to Christian!**_

**Cassie's POV**

I rolled my eyes annoyed with Jason right now. Was it too much to ask of him to be happy for me? I shook my head just thinking about what he had to say. It was all fine when I was teaming with Trixie but now that I would be on my own he was more worried about me and didn't want me to do it. I did learn from him and Edge, along with training a few times at Booker T's school so it wasn't a big deal. I knew what I was doing out there. I got that he worried about me because I worry about him as well. But he should at least be happy for me.

"Hey Cassie." I heard Ty yell. I stopped to look at him.

"What's up Ty?" I asked. It wasn't so much that I was in a rush just wanted to be alone and let Jason have time to think things through. I took what he said to heart but at the end of the day, I'm going to do what makes me happy and he knows that.

"You seen Trixie? I need to talk to her." Where had this kid been? If it wasn't for Trixie I wouldn't be stuck in this mess with Jason. Ok so it wasn't Trixie's fault. I was happy that she was doing what was right for her. And she did need to leave this place and get her head on straight after everything she had been through.

"She left. You'll have to call her. I don't think she'll be back next week. She's done with wrestling for the time being." I let a small sigh escape. I shouldn't be to upset about her leaving. It's not like I spent a lot of time with her anyways. Not like I thought we would anyways.

"Oh uh thanks anyways." With that he was gone. I ran a hand through my hair walking off. I couldn't fix whatever it was with Jason if I wasn't in the same room as him talking things through. I wasn't in a big rush to get back to the room. With each step my pace slowed down. It wasn't as if I was nervous as to what the out come would be. It was just another stupid fight we both would get over and wouldn't let it interfere in our relationship. I pushed the door open after pulling the keycard out of the slot. The TV was on low and Jason wasn't anywhere in sight. The door to the bathroom was wide open so I knew he wasn't in there. I looked around but didn't see a note or anything. I sighed sitting on the bed. Within a few seconds the hotel room door burst open. I looked up to see Jason walk in with a bag and drinks in his hand.

"Hey baby. Hungry?" I slowly nodded my head walking over to the table that was in the room sitting down. If he didn't want to talk about it, I too would forget about it until the time was right. "Sorry I didn't leave a note or anything I just didn't think it was going to take me so long to get the food."

"It's fine Jay." I smiled as he pulled the burgers and fries out of the bag handing me mine. We ate in silence the only noise that filled the room was from the TV. He kissed me heading into take a shower. I cleaned up the mess feeling confused about it all. I walked into the bathroom sitting on the counter. "Look about earlier we should finish talking about that."

"There's nothing to talk to about Cassie. I worry about you but I know that you're big enough to handle yourself. I support you in this; I just want you to be careful." He replied sticking his head out. I looked at him trying to figure out what changed. "I had time to think about it and took my own advice for once. Now since this is done you just gonna sit there or are you going to join me?" He smirked a devilish smirk winking.

"Hmmm" I smirked shaking my head jumping off the counter quick to discard my clothes on the floor. I slipped into the shower our lips meeting in a very intense kiss. His hands squeezed my hips. I slipped a hand around his neck letting my free hand ran through his hair. He let his right hand slip between my pussy lips rubbing my clit. I bit his lip pulling on it. I pulled away from the kiss, his fingers slipping inside of me. I grinded against his fingers. He pulled his fingers out licking them clean. I bit my lip watching him. I reached between us taking his hard cock in my hand stroking it letting my thumb rub over the tip smearing his precum as I went. He pulled my hand away, I smirked licking his goodie's off my fingers. He let a small growl out lifting me up my legs wrapping around him. His lips worked at my neck. I let a soft moan out. His left hand cupped my breast as his hard cock pushed into my wet pussy. Every time he would push in I would grind against him. I could feel my body start to tingle, tightening around him only for him to stop pulling out, setting my back on the floor. I let a small whimper out as he smirked turning the water off. He grabbed my hand pulling me to the bed. He tossed me on the bed. I watched as he dug a condom out rolling onto his hard dick.

"On all four Cassie." He bit out with lust. I bit my lip doing as told getting on my hands and knees. I felt the bed dip down behind me as he positioned himself at my entrance pushing in. He grabbed my hips his fingers digging into my skin as he rammed into my tight wet pussy. I would let moans out every time he hit my g-spot. All too soon my body was feeling weak, the tingling feeling running its course through my whole body. My walls tightening around his cock his pace picking up as my orgasm hit my juices flowing out leaving his condom covered cock coated with my essence. He rammed into me a few more times his fingers digging in deeper as his own orgasm hit filling the condom up. We collapsed on the bed. He pulled the condom off tossing it in the trash. We curled up in bed, lying in each other's arms coming down from out sexual high.


	73. Chapter 73: Cabana time!

**Scott's (Colt) POV**

"I'll be back in a week. You sure you can't come with?" I asked Lynn as I finished packing my bags. I had a few shows spread out through Georgia and Florida. I would be staying with Matt and Trixie well I was in Tampa. It would be good to catch up with them. To see how Trixie was handling everything with yesterday being her last day.

"I've tried to take time off for this but I can't. You enjoy it and I'll be here waiting when you get back." I leaned down kissing her soft velvety lips. The thin sheet falling from her voluptuous breasts. I bit my lip holding back a growl. Her soft sweet giggle reached my ears, her right pointer finger traced down my chest. "I'm still wore out from earlier big guy. I promise I'll be wearing nothing when you come home." She winked at me. I smirked kissing her.

"You best be or I'll rip whatever you have on off your body." I husked out. Her sweet giggle could be heard throughout the room.

"Then I'll make sure I'm wearing something of yours." She smirked at me. "You better go, we don't want you late." I reluctantly pulled away grumbling grabbing my bag off the bed. I tossed my stuff in my car and headed off to the airport parking where I had to. The airport was more of a nightmare today then I've seen it. I was more than happy when the cab pulled up to Matt's house. I paid the driver before getting my bags.

"About time you got here." Matt said flipping through his mail.

"Dude it's been hell. You wouldn't believe it if I told you. Anyways where's the lovely Trixie?" I asked walking up to the front door.

"Uh either the bathroom or the bedroom. She's been feeling a little under the weather since she returned home early this morning." Matt explained holding the door open for me. The first thing that came to my mind was she got knocked up. But then slowly the thought of her being under stress seeped into my mind. I tossed my stuff into the extra room walking a few steps to Matt and Trixie's room. I felt bad seeing Trixie all pale curled up under the covers.

"You feeling ok?" I asked walking in sitting on the bed by her.

"Horrible can't you tell?" She asked sarcastically, with a small eye roll.

"Yea about that. You look like shit." I smirked. Once again she rolled her eyes at me groaning some. "I'll let you be Trix, get some rest." I squeezed her arm getting up.

"Wait. You're not gonna lecture me about walking away?" I shot her a confused look.

"Why would I do that for Trix?" She shrugged her shoulders sitting up.

"It's just that I see you as an older brother. Thought you would have something to say."

"It's your life Trixie. You know what's right for you. I wont hold you back or make you do anything you don't wanna do. I have your best interest at heart." Every word I said I meant. Just like she saw me as a brother, I saw her as little sister. She wasn't just Phil's kid sister. "Now rest, before you burn my eyes." She flipped me off, I chuckled walking out of the room.

"What do you wanna do?" Matt asked seeing me at the bottom of the stairs. I shrugged. It didn't matter to me. We could sit around and BS for all I cared.

"Whatever really. When is Phil and Tara gonna be here?"

"I didn't know they were coming." I was sure Phil had mentioned he was going to let Matt know about showing up. But it would be like Phil to just show up. "That's him calling now." Matt went off to talk on the phone. I flopped on the couch. Letting my mind wander. I was happy with Lynn no other person can make feel the way I do about her. I'm always worried about her. I want nothing more than her to be in my arms where I know she'll be safe. It was easy for me to tell myself that she was the one but I had a hard time admitting to it out loud. Then there was Trixie. I loved the girl like my little sister but I often would wonder if telling her no about having sex was smart on part. I didn't want any part of it but I would lay awake a few nights and fantasize what it would be like. I would feel guilty afterwards as that was my best friends little sister, who became a sister to me. It was wrong on every level but I couldn't stop it. But after she got with Matt and I was with Lynn the fantasies about Trixie stopped. "They'll be here in about 2 hours along with Mike." Matt said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Mike as in your brother?" I asked taking the diet coke Matt offered me.

"Yea who else named Mike would come over to my house?" He asked. I'm pretty sure it was more of a rhetorical question then anything.

"I don't know what creepy men you invite over here." I smirked seeing on the very unpleasant look on his face.

"We have a real comedian on our hands don't we?" Now I know he was being sarcastic about that.

"Of course." Matt shook his head getting up.

"I'm gonna check on Trixie." I nodded taking a drink of my soda. I wasn't waiting long. "She's out cold." Matt let me know as he rejoined me.

"You think she could be pregnant?" He looked at me.

"I don't know Scott. It would make sense to a few things but then you would have to question who would the father be? I love Trixie I do and I'll be by her side but do you know how much it would hurt if she was pregnant and the baby was Derrick's? Not only would it hurt but it would be a reminder of the time she went behind my back and cheated on me." Matt was working himself up over nothing. But I did wanna know a few things.

"Would you raise the baby as your own if it was his?" Matt was a good friend to me but Trixie was the most important thing here. I didn't know if she was or wasn't with child. But I had to know where Matt stood on this.

"Of course I will. The baby would be half of Trixie and there's no way I couldn't love it. No matter what I would be the father. It will be me being called dada, it will be me being the overprotective father. I'd be that baby's father not Derrick. Blood or not it will be mine." I smiled.

"Who's pregnant?" Phil's voice boomed through the house. I bit the side of cheek holding my laughter in watching Matt squirm.

_**A/N: Evil me leaving you guys to hang like this. But all will be revealed soon enough. Now how many of you think Trixie's pregnant? Or maybe she really is stressed out? Who knows! Well I do. Also a side note this story is coming to its end within the upcoming chapters. As for a sequel I'm not sure if there will be one. If enough people demand one then there will be one. So let me know. Enjoy whatever is left of your day. :)**_


	74. Chapter 74: Matt Snaps!

Matt's POV

"Who's pregnant?" Phil's voice boomed through the house. I sat in shock and terror. I wanted to run and hide. Not that it would've helped any. Of course Phil wasn't going to take this like any other normal person. He has always watched out for Trixie, even now that she had me. I cleared my throat.

"No one Phil." I stated with a nonchalant voice. As far as I knew it was the truth.

"Not that we know of anyways. Trixie could be, but she's sleeping and well we just don't know." I gave Colt a death glare. If looks could kill Scott Colton would be a dead man.

"Is there a possible way she could be?" Phil asked closing his eyes. "Of course there is. It's Trixie, same old fucking Trixie." Phil huffed out.

"Phil relax and I'll talk to Trixie about it when she wakes up. We don't know. We gotta be sure about this." It came off more like I was giving myself a pep talk more then anything.

"Relax!" He yelled making me jump in fear. All the years I've known him I've never seen him like this before. "I'm gonna talk to her now." He snorted out.

"Phil babe." Tara started out in a soft, relaxing tone. "It does you know good to wake her up. You'll only start a fight with her. You need to sit down and calm your ass down. I'll go up and talk to her." Tara kissed Phil on the cheek and walked upstairs.

"Is that really a good idea? Tara and Trixie talking alone." Colt asked speaking up. I swear he loved to stir trouble up.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Phil snapped at him. At least the attention was off me for the time being.

"Uh no reason at all man." I chuckled seeing Scott squirm under Phil's glare. I gulped when Phil turned his attention to me.

"And you." He snarled out. "They do make condoms so this doesn't happen." I looked down not knowing what to say. It's not like I wanted to discuss my sex life with him. That would be awkward for both him and me. "That's why she left. It wasn't her choice at all. It was the only one she had."

"No, no it wasn't. She has been stressed out Phil. It wasn't easy on her." I couldn't take Phil bad mouthing her any more. "She was worried that you would start hating her again. That she would lose everyone she cares about. It got to be too much so she did the one thing she thought was right and walked away from it so she could focus on one thing at a time. She needs to get her head straight or she'll be going down the path she was on and this time it'll be because we pushed her down it. For the last few months Phil she's been trying to please everyone but herself. Now it's time she does what makes her happy." I explained not caring about how pissed he was at me. Trixie was my concern the rest didn't matter. Phil needed to see that Trixie did what she had to, not because she was pregnant.

"Holy fuck! The boy grows a pair." Phil smarted off.

"Technically he did when he knocked your sister up." Scott smirked starting in again.

"Who gives a shit if she is pregnant. The bottom line here is I'm still marrying her. I'd love to have a family with Trixie, whether it's now or in the future. I'm not going anywhere no matter what. So if Trixie is pregnant, get over yourself Phil, she's with a guy that loves her more then anything." I snapped with a long sigh. We sat in complete silence for a few minutes. Trixie was my world. I get we both have made mistakes but this time things are different.

"I'll try." Phil spoke up breaking the silence. "I'm sure you know what she's been through and it's hard for me to back off. I know you wouldn't just up and leave her, even if it wasn't your kid. But I gotta expect the unexpected when it comes to Trixie." He got up walking outside. Everything seems to be such a mess. I glared at Scott. If he wouldn't have opened his damn mouth.

"What I do?"

"Everything." I muttered.

"Where'd Phil go?" Tara asked making her way into the room.

"He went outside." I told her getting up. She went the way Phil had.

"What you gonna leave your guest alone?" At this point I didn't really care if he was down here alone or not. He pissed me off trying to rile Phil up more then he already was.

"No, you can talk to Mike." I told him seeing Mike walk into the house. Since Mike was my brother he had his own key just in case he ever had a show in the area when I was gone. My place was his. I know hard it is at times to come up with money on the indy scene. Plus it was good to have a few brother days every once and awhile. I did miss him at times.

"What's going on?" I heard Mike ask.

"Oh boy you'll love this." I shook my head at Scott's words. I stood in the doorway seeing Trixie sitting on the bed her back to the door slumped forward some. I slowly walked into the room sitting by her. I wrapped my arms around her the second she collapsed into me.

"Does everyone think I'm pregnant?" She asked through tears.

"Uh yea. I'm sorry Trixie."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything. Is Phil mad?" She asked with a sniffle. I forgot how hard this would be on her. Not knowing, everyone close to her thinking she was still the same old Trixie. But she wasn't she had changed.

"He was pretty pissed at first but more at me then you. Trixie are you?" It didn't matter either way but the not knowing part was slowly killing me.

"I don't know Matt. I'll call and make an appointment and we'll go from there. Just don't leave me." She sounded so desperate.

"Never Trixie." I kissed her temple rubbing her back to sooth her. I could never just up and leave her over this. We'd get through it together.

"I need to talk to Phil." I nodded wiping the tears from her eyes. I took her hand in mine and we head downstairs. Trixie went outside and I joined Scott and Mike.

"Dude I'm gonna be an uncle?" Mike exclaimed all excited. "Again anyways. That is awesome." I shook my head with a chuckle.

"Mike we don't know yet. But it's good to see someone happy about it." I saw Tara had joined us. Hopefully things went for the best between Trixie and Phil. It didn't take long for Mike's excitement to wear off on me. The more I thought about it the happier I got about it. There could be a possibility that I was gonna be father. The thought alone scared me but hell it made me all giddy as well.


	75. Chapter 75: Tara's Apology

Tara's POV

"Phil babe." I started out in a soft, relaxing tone. "It does you no good to wake her up. You'll only start a fight with her. You need to sit down and calm your ass down. I'll go up and talk to her." I kissed Phil on the cheek and walked upstairs. I walked to their room slowly being careful not to wake her if she was sleeping. I didn't get why Phil was so pissed about it all for. I really thought it would do both Matt and Trixie good if she was pregnant. I saw that Trixie was sitting up in bed her focus was fixated on something outside.

"Who sent you up here to do their dirty work?" Her tone was harsh with a very cruel under tone to it. She had every right to be pissed at me. I haven't exactly been nice to her the last time I saw her. I just didn't want the one good thing the divas got to be taken away because she was leaving. It was stupid of me and it was wrong very wrong of me, I should've worried about her and not some stupid storyline. "I can't read your mind Tara." She snipped at me. I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry for putting a storyline before your needs." I was sucking up every once of my dignity here. "I was selfish. I can't take my words or my actions back but I can be and I'm truly sorry about the way I acted."

"It's ok Tara, I forgive you. I wasn't even mad at you. I knew how you were feeling. Don't question because I'm not going into it. Now tell me what's going on down there? Don't tell me nothing either. I can hear them yelling especially Phillip." It only took her a few seconds to speak up and I was automatically dreading it. I looked at her to see that she had shifted her gaze to me and I was starting to become very uncomfortable. I gulped thinking my words over. I had to say everything carefully. I was the one within striking distance.

"Now I'm not saying you are but some how they got this idea that you are pregnant." I couldn't read the blank expression on her face. I glanced back at the door ready to make a run for it.

"Stupid Cabana anyways." I heard her mutter to herself.

"What does Scott have to do with any of this?" I asked her thinking about it but not understanding.

"Everything I'm sure. Once he gets an idea in his head he expresses it till everyone around him believes it. If it wasn't him it was Matt and Scott was the one who kept it going." She explained like it was nothing. Maybe to her it was nothing. She has known Scott longer then I have.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked playing with my lip ring. I nervous habit of mine.

"I don't know if I am or not. I'm sure I'm not. At least I hope so. Because if I am then I have to worry if it's really Matt's or Derrick's. And I really don't think I can go through that. I can't have my relationship with Matt go through something like that again." She explained walking to the window. I got that she didn't wanna talk any more. I got up leaving her be. I felt bad for her. Not knowing if she was or not. Than having to worry who the baby daddy was if she really is.

"Where'd Phil go?" I asked making my way into the room.

"He went outside." Matt told me getting up. I walked outside sitting down by Phil looping my arm through his. "How you holding up?"

"Like shit. I want what's best for her." He sighed looking down.

"Don't you think that she needs to figure out what is best for her?" I paused looking at Phil seeing him shrug. "Trixie's a big girl Phil. Everything that has been threw at her she has been able to over come. Now isn't any different. And the fact she's with Matt and having a family with him makes everything ok. He's not going anywhere and she's not gonna leave him. You need to believe that Phil." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I want to. I really do but part of me wants to believe that this is a huge mistake. That they are no where near ready to be parents. Especially Trixie." He huffed out acting like a little kid that lost his candy.

"Babies change people Phil. It would really change her for the better. It would give her that purpose to really change her life around and be the best mom she can be. Can't you see that?" I asked lacing my fingers with his.

"Now? No I can't. To me Trixie's always gonna be my kid sister that fucks up every chance she gets. I know she grew up to be this strong women. I just wanna see it." He confessed with a long sigh.

"Then give her that chance Phil. Stand back and watch her Phil. You'd be amazed to see how much she has grew since she's been with you again." I wanted him to see that Trixie really has changed. He needed to open his eyes.

"I don't know Tara. I want to but I hate standing back seeing her mess up over and over again. I wanna protect her." Like any big brother should. But it was time he let go.

"You need to let her grow more and make her own mistakes. You can't always be there to save her. She has Matt for that now." I heard him sigh. It wouldn't hurt if just once he worried about me and not Trixie. If he took care of me and not Trixie. I wasn't jealous. No I just wanted my husband to see that his sister was in good hands and that he needed to give his wife attention too. I not only needed to feel loved by him but he has to show it as well.

"Tara can I have a minute with my brother?" I nodded getting up. They needed to work things through. Sort everything out.

"Mike we don't know yet. But it's good to see someone happy about it." Matt was explaining to his brother as I joined them.

"I'm happy for you guys too." I spoke up. "And as for Phil well he'll come around to it all if she really is. He's still trying to let go." It was my job to stick up for him. It was hard for him. He just got his sister back and in the short time she's been through so much and adding a pregnancy on top of it where she doesn't who the father is. I felt for her I really did. I returned the smile from Matt. Everything would work it's self out. Or at least I hope so.


	76. Chapter 76: Trixie fixs everything

_**A/N: First off sorry for the small delay with this story but I should be back to updating it once a week. And I'm soooo sorry the last few chapters have been about the same thing. Enjoy!**_

Trixie's POV

I followed behind Matt walking downstairs. I noticed that Mike had showed up. I didn't even know he was coming. It would've been nice to be told. But that was the least of my problems. I walked outside listening in on what Phil and Tara were talking about. Hey it would be rude of me to interrupt mid sentence.

"I don't know Tara. I want to but I hate standing back seeing her mess up over and over again. I wanna protect her." It was sweet but I've proven to myself that I can protect myself and as much as I needed my brother to protect me I now have Matt. I felt bad that Phil has done so much for me and the only way I've said thanks is by throwing it back in his face. I may have proven it to myself but I haven't proven shit to Phil yet. And I had to; I needed to prove it to him.

"You need to let her grow more and make her own mistakes. You can't always be there to save her. She has Matt for that now." I was thankful for Tara but I picked up on the slight hint of jealousy. She had every right to be. I heard him let out a sigh. It wasn't going to be easy to convince him that I was going to be ok now and he needed to spend time fussing over Tara. Now I understood why she had this huge grudge against me. Phil was using what free time he had worrying I would be ok. And it wasn't right. I couldn't be the reason why they got a divorce.

"Tara can I have a minute with my brother?" She nodded getting up. I took the spot she just vacated. I had to think my words over, I couldn't risk upsetting him over nothing all over again. "I don't know what's been said or how me being pregnant came about. But it's the first I've heard of it. And if I was expecting I would tell you first. I get that a big brothers job is never done but I live here in Florida and you live in Chicago, no point in worrying over nothing when you know Matt will call you. Cause we all know he's afraid of you." That got a chuckle out of him. I was tired of him butting into every aspect of my life. At some point he had to trust me enough.

"You just have a lot of growing up to do." I looked at him a tad funny. Growing up? "Well maybe that's putting it wrong. But you need to find out who you really are with out the drugs. And you need to be sure you can handle that responsibility, it's huge one Trixie. And I'll make sure that boy stays afraid of me. I need someone to keep me informed." I curled up to him laying my head on his shoulder. No matter what he was doing he thought it was for the best. And that thought alone was sweet.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready Phil. But that's the best part they test you. But I do know that I'm not ready now not even close. But if I was I'd keep it and do the best I could. It's the only way." I could never hurt anything so little that didn't have a choice in being created. It would be my responsibility not some strangers.

"Good." Phil kissed the top of my head. I smiled a little. It was now or never.

"Look Phil I could sugar coat this for you but you would never get it so here it goes and if you get mad at me then you deserve a divorce with her." I rambled out gulping. I never found it easy to tell Phil what he was doing wrong in his life. I couldn't judge his life when my life was so fucked up as it was.

"Yea and what's that? How would you know anything about my marriage?" He asked intrigued to say the least.

"Because I can see she's hurting. Why? Because you have spent more time worrying and fussing over me then you have her. That's not fair for her. Focus on her and not me Phil." I explained with a sigh getting up. "Just look at her Phil." I walked back into the house slapping Scott as I walked past him.

"What the hell was that for Trixie? I'm a guest in your house!" He exclaimed rubbing his head.

"For starting the BS about me being pregnant." I retorted turning to hug Mike. "It's good to see ya again." He kissed my cheek as we broke the hug.

"It's good to see you Trixie. So you're not pregnant?" He seemed very disappointed asking that question. For now it was better to say no and when I knew for sure I'd tell everyone else.

"No" I glared at Scott and he held his hands up. "I don't know how it came about." I shot Scott another look. "But I'm not." I walked over sitting down by Matt seeing that Phil had joined us.

"But what about what you said earlier?" Matt asked. I looked at him forcing a smile squeezing his leg.

"What was that Matt?" I asked through clenched teeth. He wasn't going to ruin this. Not after I did everything to end it.

"Just that thing about the wedding." He lied getting the hint.

"What thing?" Phil asked eyebrows raised. We hadn't really talked much about it and it was his fault we were stuck in this mess.

"We're thinking an early fall wedding in Chicago. Either late September or early October." I noticed that Matt was trying to keep a straight face.

"But I thought we agreed on an early to mid spring wedding in Missouri. Ya know either April or May." Matt spoke up. I shot him a look.

"Look no need to argue about it now, there's plenty of time to sort it all out." Tara spoke up. We all agreed with her. Anything to get off the topic of me being pregnant and my non existent wedding as of late.


	77. Chapter 77: Visiting Matt's Parents

Trixie's POV

"It's gonna be ok Trixie. My parents love you. Just remember to call them mom and dad." Matt assured me gripping my hand tighter. We decided to get away and visit his family and get away from the drama about me being pregnant. I had come to the reasoning that I had no reason to believe I was or wasn't pregnant. Until I needed to go in and see a doctor about it. I would when that time came. Ever since I had got on the plane with Matt to come to Missouri to look at places for the wedding, it felt like I had a ton of butterflies ready to burst out of my stomach. I smiled at Matt as he kissed the back of my hand. "You ready?" I nodded watching as he pushed the door open. I walked in behind him slipping my shoes off. I walked into the living room giving his dad a hug.

"It's good to see ya again Trixie." I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"Pleasures all Matt's." I smirked earning a few chuckles. "It's good to see ya too pop." It didn't feel weird to call him dad. It just came natural.

"I like your charm Trixie. Ma's in the kitchen." I smiled letting Matt have some time to catch up with his dad.

"Hey ma." I said getting the older lady to turn around engulfing me in a huge hug. "Need help with anything?" I asked. I always did enjoy helping out in the kitchen as long I had someone helping me then all was good.

"Nah I've got it covered. You sit and look pretty." She waved me off to the stools at the counter. I laughed sitting down at the table. "I know you guys haven't come to terms about where to get married yet and ultimately that's up to the two of you but it would mean the world to me if Matt and you got married in the church that my husband and I did. I'll show the church to you tomorrow. Or Matthew can." I loved how she always referred to her son as Matthew and rarely ever Matt.

"I don't know. I would have to talk to Matt about it." I couldn't just come out and decline it. It meant a lot to her so the least I could do was think about it and discuss it with Matt. I couldn't hurt her feelings like that.

"It's gonna be awhile before it's time to eat why don't you and Matt go for a walk and talk about things." I smiled following the rule here. I didn't want her to chase me outta the kitchen with her big ol' wooden spoon.

"Matt come on we're going for a walk to talk about something important." I spoke walking into the living room. I heard Matt groan but he got up meeting me by the door getting our shoes on. I interlaced my fingers with his. The fresh air was amazing.

"So what is this important thing you need to talk to me about?" Matt asked pulling me into him.

"Your mom wants us to marry at the church she and your father did. It would mean the world to her." I explained trying to sound up beat about it.

"But?" Matt questioned. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I couldn't think of any reason not too.

"Nothing." As much as I wanted to be selfish about this I couldn't be. Not only Matt but his family wanted this. It didn't matter where we got married as long as we said I do. "It means so much to all of you and if you're happy then I'm happy. It's not just about me but you as well. It's about us becoming one."

"It does mean a lot Trixie, thank you." I smiled pressing my lips against his. Look at me now Phil. I was grown and mature about this whole thing. "Are you gonna tell my mom?" I shook my head. He looked at me wanting answers. "What do you mean no?"

"We're gonna go to the church get everything set up then we are going to surprise everyone when we send the invites." I smiled.

"And she's back." I giggled feeling his lips in my hair. "Now that we have that figured out we are gonna enjoy this walk."

"Then we are gonna listen to your parents tell embarrassing stories of you well we eat." I smirked.

"No we are not." He pouted. I patted his cheek smiling.

"It'll be ok. Everything they've told me so far about you has been cute." He mumbled something under his breath. We both grew quiet as we walked. I was sure Matt had explained everything about me cheating on him to his parents that night. "Ya know I figured they would've hated me." I blurted out.

"Why? They love you Trixie. They have no reason to hate you." Matt rubbed my back softly.

"I figured you would've told them that night about me cheating on you or told them about all the times we have broken up." I stopped pulling away from him looking at his sparkling chocolate eyes.

"Never. If I had thought we would have never got back together then I would've told them. They don't need to know every aspect about our life's Trixie." I smiled at the thought.

"Yea enough people already do." I muttered. Matt pulled me into him holding me close.

"They don't know everything." Of course they didn't. "Wanna head back?" I nodded turning around staying in Matt's embrace. The walk back to his parent's house was a quiet one but it was perfect. Words would only ruin the moment between us. The second we stepped foot into the house we were rushed off to clean up for supper. We sat around the table that had chicken alfredo and garlic bread in the middle.

"You out did yourself mom." Matt spoke, I nodded agreeing with him. I spent my time eating in my own little word. I was worried about Phil and Tara. It shocked me that I was worried this much but he was my brother and I cared about him and Tara meant the world to him. I smiled looking at Matt. Just like Matt meant the world to me. I had Phil to thank for that.

"What?" Matt asked thinking something was wrong.

"I love you." It felt like I haven't spoken those little words in forever.

"I love you too." He smiled. I knew he did but I loved hearing it. "You want some apple pie?"

"Yes please." Matt got up taking dishes to the kitchen. I got up taking my plate to the sink. I looked outside seeing how beautiful it was. "Can we eat out on the porch?" I gave a slight pout. Matt smiled with a little chuckle.

"You can take the plates of pie and I'll get us something to drink." I smiled kissing him. I took the plates and headed outside sitting at the picnic table waiting for him. Everything seemed so perfect. I had to wonder how long it would last. I smiled up at him as he joined me.


	78. Chapter 78: Seeing the Church

Trixie's POV

I was up early to get ready to check out the church and meet with the minister. I smiled seeing Matt was ready to go as well. Since the church was only a few blocks from his parent's house we decided to walk.

"You're sure about this?" Matt asked as we stood outside the church. I nodded.

"Yea. It means a lot to you and your mom so it means a lot to me." I looked at the little white church that stood in front of us. He took my hand in his and we walked up the steps going in. It was perfect. There was plenty of room for us to have a small intimate wedding. Family and a few friends. Standing at the front of the church with Matt felt right.

"Hello Matthew. And you must be Trixie." I smiled turning to look at the minister. He was younger than I had thought. He looked to be in his thirty's.

"Reverend Jones." Matt said shaking his hand.

"Hello Reverend." I smiled shaking his hand as well.

"Come along and we'll talk in my office." We followed behind him. His office had a couch against the left side a chair close by with an oak coffee table. On both sides of the doors were book shelves lined with books. On the right side was his desk. We sat down in the chairs sitting across from him at his desk. "When did you plan on getting married?" He asked getting a pen and paper out.

"Either the last week of September or the first week of October." I replied looking at Matt. He just nodded agreeing with me.

"Ok" He replied making a note of it. "We're gonna do one counseling session now and over the next few months or so we will get the rest out-of-the-way." It seemed easy enough. "First question and I want you both to really think about this and you must answer truthfully your future as a couple depends on it."

"Ok." Matt replied. I nodded showing that I understood as well.

"Why are you getting married? Pregnancy, financial security, loneliness or wanting to get out of the family home are not valid reasons to be getting married." I took a deep a breath looking over at Matt. Even if we knew I was pregnant or not that wouldn't be why we would be getting married so I didn't have to worry about that. I wouldn't marry Matt if that was the case. It wasn't right. Just because two people have a kid together doesn't mean they love each other or could ever learn to love each other like that.

"Because I love him. Without him I don't think I would be at this point in my life. To settle down and have a family with anyone. He brings out so many amazing feels and this huge nerves feeling all at once. He's all I need. Even after I've messed up so many times with him, he's still there. And I'm very happy that he stayed and chased me down. I can't see spending my life with anyone but him. I truly believe he's my other half." I spoke from the heart a soft smile gracing my lips.

"You're not marrying him because you see him as your hero? Because if you are then you shouldn't be with him let alone marrying him." I shook my head. No that wasn't the case anymore.

"At one point that's how I thought, but now he's my everything and I can't spend another day without him. He really means the world to me and I'm ready to take this huge step with him and only him." I turned looking at Matt holding his hand in my own.

"Matthew why are you getting married?" I kept my attention on Matt. I was curious to hear what he was going to say.

"After coming close to losing her on more than one occasion, I know what it's like to be with out her and I can't stand it. She's my everything, I love her with my whole heart. I'm ready to jump into this life. It's the right time for us to become one. I can't imagine my life with anyone else. The thought of losing her again scares me. We're not granted a tomorrow. And I want to make the most of my time here with her. I want to have a family with her. I grew to love her and my love for her grows everyday. I have no doubts about this. It's the right thing to do." I smiled at Matt. It was sweet and I knew he meant it.

"You're not agreeing to marry her because you have too but because you want too? Not because you think but because you know? Not because you don't think you could find someone else?" He asked Matt. I was starting to get nervous. It seemed like he wanted us to call off the wedding. But I suppose he had to make sure we were serious about this.

"I want to become her husband because I know it's what I want. I don't want anyone else but her. She's my world." I looked at Matt a grin on my face. He made me so happy. We spent a good hour with him going over questions about everything. It made me open my eyes and see that I wanted to marry Matt more than anything else in life right now.

"That's everything for today. I'll let you guys get a hold of me so we can finish the rest of the sessions up. Also I want you both to take this test and we will go over them when you come back for your last session. And whether or not you are meant to be depends on the answers for this. I want you both to take it separately. You can not help the other, you answer it with what you feel is the right answer. It will tell me everything I need to know. I will know if you cheat on it." I took the booklet flipping through it. The nerves getting to me already. I hated tests and this one meant more to me then any other test I have taken in my life time. I didn't want him to say _sorry I can't marry you_ that would be the worst thing. I got up following behind Matt.

"Trixie it's ok, we know the answers to this. No one and I mean no one is going to tell us that we can't get married. We will be saying I do." I wrapped my arms around his arm. I really hoped he was right here.

"I hope so. You do know that when we come back to talk to him from now on we can't be seen by your family or the surprise will be ruined. We also have to figure out who's gonna cater the wedding, who we want as the dj and pick a day. Then get busy with the cake and everything else that needs to be done." I wanted to focus on other aspects of the wedding and not about failing this test.

"We can do that tomorrow Trixie." I quickly shook my head.

"No we can't. Tomorrow morning I'm off with your mom to figure out china patterns and all that fun stuff. Then after we find time to get a bite to eat we will be meeting up with Tara and Cassie to look at wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses." I just wanted tomorrow to be over with. Weddings were harder than I ever thought. "Plus I think you have to go with your dad and Phil to look for tuxes."

"Can't we just run off to Vegas?" I shook my head. As easy as that sounded, we had too much invested into this now to skip out and elope. "I know but it was worth a shot though. Before we head back to Tampa we will get everything we need done now done. I promise you." I smiled walking into the house behind Matt. His parents were out thankfully. I walked upstairs getting everything put away. I curled up with Matt on the bed. A small nap wouldn't hurt anything. I smiled moving closer to Matt's embrace as he pulled me closer to him.

_**A/N: Just so everyone knows there is only 2 more chapters left for this story. Yes there will be a sequel. No I'm not sure what it will be called yet. But I will let you all know before this story ends. Suggestions are welcomed! :)**_


	79. Chapter 79: We have Time

Trixie's POV

I sat curled up to Matt exhausted from the days events. I was simply wore out. Running away sounded so much better but it wouldn't be right. We had got most everything picked out. I wasn't going to register at any stores until after the invites were sent out. I didn't want any rumors to circle around.

"We gotta figure out songs baby." I looked up at him.

"Can't we do that later? We have over a year to figure it out. We don't need to plan out every little detail right now." I sighed nodding.

"I know but the more we get done now the less we have to worry about later." I tried but he gave me a look saying he wasn't buying it. "Ok we wont do no more well we are here or when we go home." I sighed giving into him. He was right, I just wanted to get this all over with but it would get to me more than it has now.

"That's more like it. I'm not gonna let you get stressed out over this Trixie."

"For fucks sake just because I get stressed out doesn't mean I'm gonna go running out for drugs to help relieve my stress. Everyone needs to get over that already." I snapped having a feeling that he was trying to say something on the lines of that.

"I'm over that Trixie but we all worry about you." Just because they worried about me didn't mean they had to keep bring my abuse with drugs back up. It was in the damn past so what the hell was so hard about leaving it there?

"I don't make you. Whether you worried about me or not I'd do drugs if I damn well wanted to. But I don't because I know what I would lose. And being high on weed, coke, meth none of it makes me feel as good as when I'm in your arms Matt. As far as I'm concerned the only drug I need is you." My tone softening up as I spoke. I hated being mad at Matt. I got very little time with him and I didn't wanna spend it mad at him. Or at anyone I cared about for that matter.

"I feel the same Trixie." I always did wonder why he smoked fake pot for. We never did talk about it. It never bothered me not knowing before. What he did before he met me was none of my concern. Though it would be nice to get answers. But I wouldn't push him like everyone did with me.

"Why Matt? You smoked the fake shit a few times and now you know how it feels to go through the with drawls of it. The need and want always being in your system." I stated more than anything sitting up to look at him. "You always go back to my drug usage but we can never talk about yours. Why is that?" I asked finding myself getting upset over it. It wasn't right. So what that my addiction to drugs was far greater then what he did. But a drug is still a drug no matter how you spin it at the end of the day.

"Because I was tired of being seen as this good guy. I wasn't getting the push I deserved. Yea maybe promos aren't my strong points but I speak in the ring during my matches. All the years I was there I was given the tag titles once. I've held the most important titles for different indy companies and I was the damn best champ you could ask for. But I get handed shit here. I pushed myself day in and day out. I've got the fans behind me but I get shit. The stress from it all got to me and I needed a release and it sound good at the time. I wouldn't change it now for nothing. I own up to what I did." I understood it. I would hate getting passed over to. And I knew that drugs gave you a good release from everything around you. But the drugs will quickly ruin everything you have going on. I curled up to him not sure what I could possible say to him to make him feel better about it.

"You two best not be doing any hanky panky up here." He's mom said pushing the door open. I giggled looking at the horrid look on Matt's face.

"Mmooommm." He groaned.

"Oh Matthew give it a break. You two are on your own tonight. I'm headed out with your father." A smile played on her lips.

"Eeww mom I don't need to know that shit." Matt whined getting grossed out by it. I thought it was cute.

"Watch your tone with me Matthew. I'll get the bar soap." Now that's something I wanna see.

"I think its still cute that they still have that spark in their marriage after so many years and kids. I can only hope that we are like that when we are that age." I replied looking at Matt.

"Me too baby." Matt pulled me down our lips meeting in the middle.

"Matthew Joesph, I give up on ya." His mom muttered walking out of the room. I giggled sitting up.

"We should go out Matt. It would be a nice distraction from the wedding plans and talk about babies." I stuck my bottom lip out giving a slight pout.

"Ok, we'll go out and have a nice dinner and go out dancing afterwards." I smiled jumping to get ready leaving a laughing Matt laying on the bed.

I got dressed up in a dark red knee length puff ball dress with a single strap over the left shoulder. An elaborate arrangement of folds and creases is arranged all over the shoulder strap and from there winds down over the left bust. The skirt of the puff ball dress is arranged in drapes that are puffed up for an elegant and extravagant look. I paired it with black 5 inch heels, and a black clutch. Matt looked very handsome in black slacks and a red plaid button down shirt. We sat in the car as Matt drove. He wasn't going to tell me where he was taking me either. I hated surprises but I was learning to like them from him.


	80. Chapter 80: Is this really The End

**Sorry for the little wait with this chapter but it took me some time to figure things out.**

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

After leaving Dominic's they found a spot under the stars. Trixie laid curled up to Matt. They both had really enjoyed the night. No drama, just peace and happiness for once. Everything seemed to be going good for them. They didn't want the night to end but when it rains it pours. And it was coming down heavily. Instead of going back to the house they stopped at the closest hotel getting a room. They wanted to spend the night being with each other. And they didn't feel comfortable having sex at his parents house. It just seemed weird for both of them.

They were up early to check out. The second they made it to Matt's childhood room they collapsed on the bed. It was late afternoon before Matt and Trixie got outta bed. Trixie packed her stuff up as Matt took a shower. Trixie found her way downstairs getting a cup of coffee.

"Did you have a good night?" Trixie smiled having a far off look on her face. She mentally shook the thoughts away looking to his mom who walked into the kitchen waiting for an answer. From the quiet and the slight blush and goofy smile on Trixie's face she knew all she needed to know.

"It was nice. We haven't had a night like that in a long time. It was something we needed." Trixie smiled sipping her coffee.

"We needed what?" Matt asked getting a cup of coffee himself.

"Last night." Trixie replied walking past him to the table. "We don't do it enough."

"That's gonna have to change." Matt replied taking Trixie's hand in his. He was happy that they were able to move on from the past and were able to start building a life together. Trixie smiled getting up.

"I'm gonna shower than we can leave." Matt nodded watching her leave. One look at his mom and he knew she was going to say something he already knew and he really wasn't in the mood to get a lecture from her.

"Don't even start it mom." Matt said getting up. He still had to pack his bags.

They made sure they had everything getting the car loaded. They headed inside saying their byes and promised to come back soon. Trixie had curled up to Matt falling asleep on the short plane ride home. Once back in Tampa they headed straight home. Trixie started the laundry. Matt went ahead and started to make them something to eat. They hadn't ate yet and they both were hungry.

"Matt I gotta go to the store." Trixie called grabbing the car keys off the counter.

"But we just got home. What do you need?" Matt asked looking at her when she walked into the kitchen.

"Laundry soap and stuff for tonight. Phil left a message saying he was gonna come over tonight." Trixie explained kissing him.

"I'll come with." Trixie shook her head. It wasn't that she wanted to be away from him. They'd just get things done faster if she went alone.

"Nah you stay. I'll be quick." Matt reluctantly let her go. He had things that he needed to get done anyways. A certain something that he didn't need Trixie to know about yet. It killed him to keep this from her but he had too. He couldn't risk it.

Trixie had got to the store getting things she needed and a few things that she didn't need. She couldn't help but toss them into the cart. Once she had everything she went through the checkout paying with cash. What bags she had she managed to get them to the car on her own.

It was a peaceful sunny drive back home. But a block from home she was struck by a car that came outta nowhere hitting her right in the driver's side door. The last thing Trixie remembered was the warm feeling of her blood trickling down her face and the pain in her stomach that spread like fire through out her before the world turned to black.

Matt sat with Phil and Tara. Matt had explained where Trixie went. They were laughing and having a good ol' time. The could hear the sirens from the cop cars, an ambulance and a fire truck. They rushed outside to see what was going on. The closer they got Matt realized that was the car Trixie took when she left.

"What's going on?" Matt asked frantic and worried about his fiancé.

"Sir I can't tell you anything." The officer told him keeping people at bay.

"Officer that's my sister and this is her fiancé. Please let us know." Phil begged seeing that we're loading his sister on a stretcher into the ambulance.

"I don't know a lot. All I do know is she's bad off. Only family can ride to the hospital with her. But sir," he looked at Matt. "If you want to ride with her to the hospital I'll tell them she is your wife." Matt nodded thanking the officer. Matt got into the ambulance holding onto Trixie's hand never wanting to let it go. It broke his heart to see his Trixie like this. She had a huge gush in her forehead the paramedics were trying to bandage. She was in a coma from what he could see. They had an oxygen mask on her. He placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand, a few tears escaped his own eyes.

Phil was informed what hospital they were taking Trixie too. He sped all the way to the hospital. Him and Tara rushed in only for Matt to meet them. Matt explained that Trixie was in surgery and that's all he knew at the moment. Tara was going crazy watching Matt and Phil pace the waiting room. It was about an hour later the doctor walked into the waiting room. Matt and Phil were both over to the doctor before he could say a word.

"How is she doc?" Phil asked worried that he may have lost his sister.

"She's made it out of surgery but she's in a coma and we don't know anything else until she wakes." The doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" Matt asked hoping he could. He hated that he couldn't be there by her side when she was going through this whole thing.

"Follow me." Phil took Tara's hand in his following after the doctor to Trixie's room. Matt walked in going straight to Trixie. Phil sighed sitting down in a chair. Trixie had IV's hooked to her. They had the gash on her head bandaged up. She looked white. A ghost even. The beeping of the heart rate monitor and her stomach moving was the only indication she was even alive. All three of them sat in silence. The only noise other than all the machines hooked to Trixie was Phil's phone going off. Phil had to let their parents know. Plus he had to let Scott know as well. It would hurt him to know and Phil couldn't keep something this huge from Scott.

Scott dropped everything he was doing, which wasn't much and headed to Tampa with Lynn. It was important for him to be there. It is a matter of life and death. It'd hurt him badly if he wasn't there for her and god forbid she didn't make it outta her coma. The flight took longer than need be. It was dark before they ever got to Tampa. Scott rushed into the room.

"How is she?" He asked looking over all the worrisome face's. He looked at Trixie seeing her so helpless. He gave a small sad smile and took a spot up on the floor.

It was closing in on 6 in the morning and Trixie was still in a coma. Tara had left with Lynn to get them all some food. Matt and Phil weren't going anywhere and Scott gladly slept on the hard floor, just like the other two he wasn't leaving until he knew for sure that Trixie was going to be ok.

The doctor didn't have a heart to kick them outta the room. It wasn't going to hurt anyone that they be in there. They needed it just as much as Trixie did when she did finally wake from her coma. He just wasn't so sure she was going to be ok when she did wake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that end this story. I'm not sure when the sequel will be up but there will be one. And I know it's mean of me to leave it off like this but for the last few chapters this has been the plan and you will see why I did it. A huge thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, faved, and alerted this one. Also Tara belongs to Lou, Ty belongs to James, Cassie belongs to Dani, Nika belongs to Court and Trixie and Lynn are mine. (Even though I named Lynn after Amy, someone needed Colt!) Thank you guys for letting me use them. Now the sequel is called: _Aftermath_. Keep an eye out for it.**


End file.
